To Aru Kagaku no Level 4 (Un cierto Nivel 4 científico)
by dragoforos
Summary: Durante el incidente con el Level Upper, la rama 177 de Judgment recibe un nuevo integrante que acaba de terminar el entrenamiento. Al principio parece ser otro de los muchos Espers en Ciudad Academia, pero ¿de verdad sera tan simple? Las circunstancias que lo rodean no dejan la oportunidad de verlo así.
1. Prólogo: Un novato prometedor

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

 **Poniéndome como objetivo un 'cambio de ambiente', decidí hacer una historia de mi segunda franquicia favorita (La primera obviamente es Fate).**

 **La historia toma como protagonista un OC que esta incluido a partir del capítulo 9 del anime (9 y 10 del manga) de To aru kagaku no railgun. Aquellos que están al tanto notaran a que personajes reemplazo solo por esta vez. Principalmente trataremos con el lado de la ciencia, aunque puede ser que incluya al de la magia en algún momento.**

 **Este capitulo tiene como objetivo mostrar la personalidad del OC, mientras que el siguiente veremos sus habilidades como Esper.**

 **Aquellos que ya hayan leído alguna de mis historias sabrán que me gusta dejarle al protagonista una pareja definida desde el inicio, aunque en este caso me retrasaré un poco ya que el universo de To Aru , o TAMNI, tiene demasiados personajes cuyas personalidades me gustan xD.**

 **¡Por favor disfrútenlo!**

* * *

"Lo conseguí…"

Aunque sonaba aliviado, por poco que fuera, no olvidaría lo sucedido. Los previos acontecimientos seguían grabados en su memoria mientras salía de un edificio.

"Esa instructora… ¿Quién demonios le toma un examen sorpresa a alguien que ya aprobó?"

Volteando, observó el lugar al cual estuvo concurriendo los últimos 4 meses.

El área constaba de muchos complejos de edificios grandes, con torres de comunicación y grandes accesorios de iluminación construidos en el área, así como un gran campo vacío que se usa para simulacros. Era sin lugar a dudas un centro de capacitación principalmente física.

"Bueno, al final todo salió bien. Ahora es tiempo de ir a clases."

Estaba relajado ya que vino temprano en la mañana para terminar el papeleo restante. El examen sorpresa le hizo perder la noción del tiempo, pero no debió tardar demasiado…

"¿Eh…?"

…O así pensaba hasta que comprobó la hora en su celular.

"¡¿Esa instructora me retuvo por 2 horas?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

La imagen de dicha mujer riéndose de él a sus espaldas apareció como un espejismo para molestarlo.

"¡Definitivamente fue a propósito! ¡Yomikawa-sensei, solo por tener una figura glamorosa no quiere decir que puedas hacerme esto! ¡AAAAHHHH!"

Él, Murakami Yuudai, actualmente estaba en el Distrito 2. Su escuela se encontraba en el Distrito 7. Ambos lugares son vecinos, por lo que no le llevaría mucho tiempo llegar. Dicho esto…

"¡¿Cómo se supone que lo logre en 10 minutos?! ¡No tengo super velocidad!"

Maldiciéndose internamente, y también a la mujer causante de esto, aceleró lo mas que pudo rumbo a la institución donde seguramente seria regañando por llegar tarde.

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué voy a ser castigado mi primer día como miembro de Judgment?!"

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 **Un novato prometedor.**

* * *

Ciudad Academia, una soberana ciudad-estado sin salida al mar cuyo territorio consiste en un amurallado para separarse dentro del área metropolitana de empleo de Tokyo, cuenta con una población de 2.3 millones de habitantes. De estos, el 80% son estudiantes y se dice que tecnológicamente esta 20 o 30 años más avanzada respecto al mundo exterior.

Los estudiantes, que a través de sistemas científicos han alcanzado desarrollar la capacidad mental al punto de poder crear poderes con bases científicas (ESPERS), se clasifican desde el nivel 0 hasta el 5.

El Nivel 0 fue asignado a una mayoría de estudiantes que no mostraron ninguna promesa o habilidad para desarrollar un poder especial. A menudo son víctimas de acosos y burlas por parte de los demás estudiantes con habilidades. Luego, los Nivel 1 eran personas que demostraban poder, pero bien no tenía medios para controlarlo, era realmente débil, o inútil. Los Nivel 2 tienen habilidades mínimas que aún están en desarrollo aspirando al Nivel 3. Los Espers de Nivel 3 tenían habilidades que pueden implementarse en combate y ayudar en la vida cotidiana. Generalmente, a partir de este nivel, los estudiantes ganan un cierto 'prestigio' sobre los niveles inferiores.

Los Nivel 4 son individuos con gran potencial en sus habilidades, el cual puede obtenerse naturalmente o mediante un riguroso análisis científico con el fin de llevar la habilidad a este extremo. La mayoría de los espers Nivel 4 son candidatos a nivel 5.

Finalmente, el Nivel 5 es el más alto nivel que ha sido alcanzado por un esper. Sólo siete personas de los 1,8 millones de estudiantes en Ciudad Academia han obtenido a este rango, lo que demuestra que es realmente difícil llegar a este nivel.

La jerarquía de poderes es clara, pero eso no significa que exista una completa subordinación de los niveles inferiores a los superiores. Después de todo, los Espers son humanos y, como tal, los conflictos y desacuerdos siempre estarán presentes.

Ciudad de la Academia se compone de 23 distritos, denominados distritos escolares que están simplemente numerados del uno al veintitrés y cada uno de estos distritos tiene un propósito específico.

Uno de estos, el Distrito 7, estaba compuesto de escuelas intermedias y secundarias, dormitorios escolares, pensiones, hospitales y el "Edificio sin ventanas". Dentro del mismo distrito estaba la escuela Superior Sakugawa.

A diferencia de las normalmente _ostentosas_ , además de algunas prestigiosas, escuelas de Ciudad Academia, esta preparatoria es una típica escuela superior japonesa, con un edificio principal de cuatro pisos, conectado a otro edificio con un pasillo elevado y un techo accesible. Cerca de esta, prácticamente cruzando la calle, se encuentra la Escuela Media Sakugawa.

Como era de esperarse, las vestimentas de los estudiantes no diferían mucho entre ellas. Para las chicas, un clásico Sailor fuku(uniforme de marinero) azul marino con una falda de pliegues y, para lo chicos, un pantalón marrón junto con una camisa blanca(corbata opcional). La escuela media, al ser parte de la misma institución, tiene un diseño similar.

En cierto salón de clases del segundo piso, un chico sollozaba mientras arrastraba el trapeador por el suelo.

"Tener que quedarme limpiar como castigo…haahhh, también llegaré tarde a la sucursal de Judgment en mi primer día…"

Si la suerte esta de su lado, el/la jefe/a de la sucursal seria una persona tolerante y escucharía su explicación.

"Oh, cierto. Todavía no he revisado donde queda la oficina de la Sucursal 177 de Judgment."

Sosteniendo desinteresadamente el trapeador en una mano, procedió a usar el celular. Al introducir el nombre, no fueron más de 10 segundos hasta que un mapa se mostró en la pantalla.

"Veamos… ¡Oh! ¡Está cerca, quizás si pueda conseguirlo!"

Sin perder mas tiempo, agitó el palo de un lado a otro. Internamente se dijo que, si su madre lo viera limpiar su habitación con tal entusiasmo, le daría un ataque cardiaco. No es como si tuviera pereza de hacerlo, pero… se podría decir lo mismo de la motivación para hacerlo. Un incentivo para conseguir la razón sería un buen método, aunque tampoco tenia el dinero para darse esa clase de lujos.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose lo trajo a la realidad.

Allí, un hombre en traje apareció cargando un portafolios.

"Me complace ver tal diligencia Murakami-kun"

"¡Daigo-sensei! ¿Qué hace en el edificio de la escuela superior? Y… ¿Por qué tan formal?"

Durante sus años en la escuela media Sakugawa, este hombre fue uno de sus profesores. Mejor dicho, fue y sigue siendo el único que le agrado. Si tuviera que describir el por qué de ello, solo podría decir que no detectaba absolutamente nada oculto en él. Un libro completamente abierto y sin mensajes engañosos.

El profesor recorrió todo el salón de arriba abajo mientras se acercaba para finalmente volver a mirar al chico trapeador.

"Así que ya estás en tu segundo año eh… como vuela el tiempo."

"Sensei, si está aquí para ponerse melancólico, por favor hágalo con los niños del Parque Asunaro y, en lo posible, lejos de mí."

El 'Parque Asunaro' del que hablaba no es uno como tal, sino una instalación de bienestar infantil. Es un establecimiento ubicado en el Distrito Escolar 13 de Ciudad Academia, y está dedicado al bienestar de los Child Erros, niños que, por diversas razones, fueron abandonados por sus padres o tutores.

"Que cruel"

Diago sonrió dulcemente al estudiante de cabellos castaños y ojos iguales. Este hombre no tenía maldad alguna.

"Pero ya que has sacado el tema. Vine a entregarte esto."

Del portafolios retiro varios sobres de diferentes colores. Algunos de ellos tenían garabatos claramente hechos por manos inexpertas. El chico las tomo sin demora y la deposito en su bolsillo para leerlas luego.

"¿Se encuentran todos bien?"

"Claro y preguntan cuándo volverás a visitarlos"

Yuudai contuvo una carcajada ante la impaciencia. No ha pasado ni una semana desde que los vio por ultima vez y ya querían volver a jugar. Bueno, en cierta forma, ese es el privilegio de los niños.

"Intentare ir cuando tenga un día libre. Voy a estar un tanto ocupado a partir de ahora."

"¿Ocupado…? ah, cierto ¿Judgment verdad? Felicidades por aprobar."

"Gracias ¿y bien? ¿Por qué el traje? Dudo que debe arreglarse tanto para una clase."

"Me avergüenza un poco decirlo, pero… tengo una cita."

Al momento siguiente, algo se rompió en el joven estudiante de preparatoria.

"Sensei."

"¿Hm?"

"Muera por favor ¡Muerte a todos y cada uno de ustedes bastardos que pueden disfrutar de la felicidad de una relación!"

Naturalmente se rompería. Era un estudiante de preparatoria con 17 años que nunca ha tenido una experiencia romántica. Estaba interesado en experimentarlo, pero ninguna oportunidad se le ha presentado. Entonces, como cualquier envidioso, empezó a maldecir a quienes si tenían esa suerte.

* * *

"Voy tarde ¡Voy terriblemente tardeeee!"

El estudiante de preparatoria, anteriormente chico trapeador, se dejo llevar por las noticias de su exprofesor y termino distrayéndose del trabajo, causando un gran retraso en el tiempo previsto. Otro detalle que causo esto fue la necesidad de cambiarse de ropa.

Actualmente vestía una remera blanca y debajo de esta otra remera, pero manga larga oscura. Unos pantalones azules simples, al igual que zapatillas mayormente negras, estaban en la parte inferior. Alrededor de su cintura usaba un buzo con capucha atado mediante un nudo entre las magnas. Por último, una placa como los que tenían los veteranos de guerra caía por su cuello.

Nada extraño, solo otro adolescente exponiendo su sentido de la moda. Dicho esto, la razón para cambiarse fue su nueva obligación.

A partir de hoy él es un 'Miembro del Comité de Moral Publica', o más comúnmente conocido como Judgmente, un término utilizado para referirse al Comité Disciplinario Estudiantil de la Ciudad Academica. Está compuesto por estudiantes de diferentes niveles de grado y de poder, y junto con Anti-Skill, tienen la tarea de mantener la paz y el orden dentro del sistema escolar.

Como la mayoría de la población de la ciudad son estudiantes, es el deber del Judgment atrapar a los delincuentes que abusan de sus poderes y proteger a los estudiantes. Pueden detener a los delincuentes, aunque sólo Anti-Skill puede proceder formalmente a la detención. En el caso de una situación que los miembros del Judgment no pueden manejar, las fuerzas de superiores de seguridad de la ciudad, el Anti-Skill se hará cargo.

En general, el papel de un miembro del Judgment se parece más a un oficial de patrulla de tiempo parcial, y son de uso frecuente en los servicios comunitarios, tales como la limpieza de la basura de las calles (cuando los robots de limpieza no están disponibles), ayudando a localizar los objetos perdidos, servicio de tráfico, etc.

Como tal, era de esperarse que su ropa no terminara del todo bien. Aunque esa solo era parte de la razón ya que Yuudai simplemente encontraba incomodo vestir su uniforme escolar todo el día.

A paso acelerado diviso un edificio en mal estado más adelante, probablemente sería demolido dentro de poco. Algo bueno, ya que ese tipo de lugares eran usados por delincuentes para esconderse.

"¡Todavía estoy demasiado lejos! ¿Debería acotar la ruta por aire…?"

Él se preparaba para hacer uso de su habilidad cuando…

"¡Deténganse!"

El levantamiento de voz de una chica atrajo su atención. Esas palabras no estaban dirigidas hacia él, pero sonaron inesperadamente cerca.

"Él está herido y Anti-Skill está por llegar."

Siguiendo a su audición, se acerco al edificio en mal estado y giro en la esquina para encontrarse con…

"¡Heek!"

…un hombre pateando una pared y una niña de secundaria, o al menos parecía una, que se encontraba atrapada entre la pared y el hombre.

No eran solamente ellos. Un poco alejados estaban otros 3 hombres, donde 2 de ellos parecían estar golpeando al otro en el suelo. Claramente era el caso de violencia de un solo lado.

Quien golpeo la pared habló….

"¿Qué dijiste?"

…para luego agarrar violentamente a la chica por su cabello negro.

"Tienes la boca muy grande ¡Aquellos sin poder no tienen derecho a hablar!"

La situación era clara como el agua. Seguramente los delincuentes estaban atacando al hombre obeso en el suelo y la niña acudió para detenerlos. Podía entender eso por las palabras que escucho de ella.

Ahora, la próxima acción que tomaría es obvia. Independientemente de ser miembro o no de Judgmente, cualquiera debía hacer lo mismo.

"¿Aquellos sin poder?"

Yuudai repitió en voz alta intencionalmente para llamarles la atención.

"Desde mi punto de vista ella tiene mucho más poder que cualquiera de ustedes, basuras."

Esas no eran exactamente las palabras que quería decir, pero como todavía no tiene la prueba irrefutable de que pertenece a Judgmente, no podía amenazarlos con arrestarlos.

La niña parecía confundida por la repentina aparición suya, pero notaba una luz de alegría en sus ojos. Por otra parte, los agresores estaban irritados. Uno de ellos se comenzó a acercar con toda la hostilidad reflejada en su rostro.

"¿Haa? ¿Otra molestia más?"

El matón tomo de la remera al estudiante y lo levantó para amenazarlo.

"Oye, no se quien seas, pero mejor sigue tu camino si no quieres acabar lastimado."

"…Que idiotez."

"¡¿Qué has dich-?!"

No alcanzo a terminar cuando un gancho izquierdo lo mando a estrellarse con la pared cercana. El impacto no fue fuerte ya que no dejo marca alguna, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de juego.

"Basura 1 fuera, ahora vamos por el N°2."

Las palabras no tuvieron la intención de provocar a nadie, pero el segundo matón aceleró para atacarlo. Aunque parecía intentar ir cuerpo a cuerpo, rápidamente revelo que detrás suyo venían un par de tubos y una base utilizados para la demolición del edificio. Probablemente se trataba de un Esper con telequinesis o alguna habilidad para mover objetos en base a sus propiedades.

Murakami esquivo el ataque moviéndose a su izquierda levemente. Acto seguido, aceleró al encuentro y le propino un golpe en todo el rostro al atacante. Al igual que el anterior, fue lanzado y dejado fuera de juego.

"Basura 2 caído. Ahora, basura N°3, ¿Sera que podemos terminar esto sin violencia? A pesar de que quiero golpearte, ahora mismo tengo prisa."

El enemigo restante libero su agarre sobre la niña bruscamente, haciendo que ella se golpeara la cabeza. A diferencia de los otros dos, una calma natural lo adornaba. Eso era sinónimo de una confianza sin igual, posiblemente por el hecho de que también tenga una habilidad.

"He! ¿Te crees mucho por derrotar a estos enclenques?"

"…"

No tenia nada mas que decirle. Si atacaba, le respondería con lo mismo.

"Hehe… ¿Sabes? Antes de tener el Level Upper, agacharía la cabeza ante alguien como tú. Pero… ¡ahora no es el caso!"

Como esperaba, se abalanzó sobre él. Aunque el raro termino que utilizo hace poco le llamo la atención. Juzgándolo apresuradamente, le recordaba al nombre de una droga.

'Tal confianza debe venir de algún lado. Supongo que comprobaré si existe alguna trampa por la zona…'

Gracias a los múltiples usos de su habilidad, escanear la zona no era ningún problema. Bueno, mas que escanear, se podría decir que en realidad crea _una zona donde tuviera conciencia de los elementos en la misma_. Puede sonar similar, pero estrictamente hablando es diferente. Un escaneo consiste en enviar señales que rebotan en los objetos y vuelven al origen, demostrando de esta forma su existencia. En cambio, lo que Yuudai hacia consistía en crear un área segura que era perturbada por irregularidades en la misma.

"¿Hm?"

Un ejemplo son los objetos que no fueron apreciados por su campo de vista. Siguiendo eso, se movió a la derecha. Si hubiera confiado en su vista, esto hubiera resultado con él recibiendo un fuerte golpe del matón.

"¡¿?!"

Naturalmente, el enemigo se sorprendió al ver que evadió fácilmente el golpe a pesar de la naturaleza de su habilidad.

"¿Tu habilidad consiste en engañar de alguna forma la vista? Es bastante problemática… "

Seguido de ese comentario, un descomunalmente fuerte codazo impacto en el abdomen del delincuente. Con sus ojos en blanco, cayo al suelo.

"Claro, lo seria si yo no fuera un Esper también."

No entendió el mecanismo con el cual funcionaba. A grandes rasgos, la habilidad que demostró afectaba de alguna forma el sentido de la vista. Hace un momento, cuando el matón iba a golpearlo, por extraño que fuera, el golpe provenía de una dirección completamente diferente de donde él veía el cuerpo. La crisis ya termino, por lo que no es como si importara mucho.

Con los objetivos neutralizados, se acercó a la niña de secundaria tendiéndole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse. De igual forma, desactivo su habilidad.

"¿Se encuentra bien? Ese golpe en la cabeza debió doler"

"Ah, s-si. No fue tan fuerte"

Externamente no presentaba ningún malestar, por lo que termino aceptando esa explicación. Luego, cambio su enfoque al hombre obeso a la distancia.

"¿Y usted? Parece estar bastante golpeado ¿Debería llamar una ambulancia?"

"N-No se preocupe, no es nada serio"

No podía culparlos por estar nerviosos o impresionados. Derroto de un solo golpe a quienes los atormentaban hace nada.

"Entiendo, me disculpo por no llegar antes y…"

Otra vez miro a lo ojos verdes de la chica con una flor blanca en su negro cabello.

"A la vez, le agradezco por su intervención señorita. Lo más probable es que no me hubiera percatado de que algo como esto estaba ocurriendo tan cerca. Su valentía fue digna de elogio"

"¡N-N-No! ¡Y-Yo s-solamente hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho!"

Yuudai sonrió levemente ante el nerviosismo de la chica. Bueno, ser elogiada tanto por un hombre mayor que ella debía avergonzarla un poco. Él no dijo nada de esto con esa intención, simplemente quería hacerle saber que su esfuerzo no fue en vano.

Las sirenas de los vehículos de Anti-Skill se oyeron a la distancia. Al comienzo pensó que esa niña dijo que vendrían por pura iniciativa para asustar a los hombres, pero parece que resulto ser verdad.

"Bueno, parece que todo resulto bien… ¡Ah!"

Enseguida reviso la hora en su celular.

"Haha…" Su rostro palideció. "n-no hay forma de que llegue a tiempo. No puedo creer que vaya a dar tan mala impresión en mi primer dia…"

Mientras se alejada del lugar, una nube oscura de depresión le llovía encima.

* * *

A tan solo unos minutos de la llegada de Anti-Skill, los atacantes ya estaban dentro de uno de sus vehículos blindados esperando a ser trasladados. Ninguno de ellos recupero la conciencia.

Por otra parte, quienes fueron atacados recibieron atención médica. El hombre obeso era el mas afectado, pero no tenía nada severo. El máximo tratamiento fue desinfectar las heridas, además de cerrarlas, y reducir la hinchazón de los moretones con hielo.

Apoyada en un árbol, la niña de ojos verdes sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza. Insistió en que no era nada serio, pero la terminaron convenciendo de que lo usara hasta que ellos dejaran la zona.

"¿Saten-san?"

Ella fue llamada por una voz familiar.

Siguiendo el origen, se encontró con una chica, con edad similar a la suya, de pelo castaño-rojizo atado en dos coletas, las cuales están cada una atadas por un lazo rojo. Otro rasgo destacable era el uniforme de Tokiwadai.

"Oh, Shirai-san. Que coincidencia."

"¡Nada de 'que coincidencia'! ¿Por qué estás herida y en este lugar?"

Saten explicó lo ocurrido a Shirai, de igual forma que lo hizo previamente con Anti-Skill.

"Entiendo, fue una suerte que ese caballero estuviera por la zona."

Ella suspiró aliviada mientras hablaba de forma educada. Kuroko no aprobaba del todo la 'conducta heroica' de un ciudadano, para eso existían Jugdment y Anti-Skill. Dicho esto, una amiga suya fue rescatada, por lo que haría la vista gorda por esta vez.

"Pero… ¡Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte Saten-san! ¡Debiste esperar a que Anti-Skill o Judgment llegaran!"

"B-bueno, y-ya sabes lo que dicen…eh…¿el calor del momento?"

Saten se rascaba la cabeza con su mano libre, demostrando nerviosismo. Después de todo, esta no es la primera vez que se ve involucrada en este tipo de problemas.

"…Desearía que dejaras de involucrarte de esta forma, pero igual que Onee-sama, seguramente no me escucharas."

La estudiante de Tokiwadai suspiró resignada.

"Sin embargo, debo decir que hoy día no tenemos mucha suerte."

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"Últimamente ha habido más incidentes con el Level Upper. Uiharu fue capaz de encontrar lugares donde se realiza el contrabando, pero son demasiados y siempre aparecen nuevos. De hecho, acabo de volver de revisar uno de estos y, este lugar, también estaba en la lista."

"E-Eh… eso parece mucho trabajo"

Saten, extrañamente, sintió una presión de culpabilidad.

"Y no termina solamente ahí. Se suponía que hoy llegaría un nuevo recluta, pero no se presentó en ningún momento. Konori-senpai también está molesta por ello."

"¡Oh! Eso es bueno, mientras más ayuda mejor."

"Lo seria si se hubiera presentado. Dejando eso de lado, con este lugar neutralizado, debo volver a la sucursal"

"Ah, ¿Puedo ir también? Con lo sucedido, siento que me vendría bien un poco de Uiharu"

"No me importa, pero por favor abstente de molestarla demasiado. Ella también está cansada."

"Si~"

* * *

Yuudai finalmente llego a su destino: un edificio de 5 pisos. La oficina de la sucursal 177 de Judgment se encontraba en el segundo piso del mismo.

"Por favor que sean tolerante, por favor que sean tolerantes…"

Cada escalón que subía le revolvía aún más el estómago. En parte era porque estaba emocionado por su nuevo trabajo voluntario, pero si iba a empezar con tan mala impresión, llevarse bien con sus compañeros seria un infierno. En este tipo de actividades, nunca falta el típico personaje con un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta, respiro hondo, y golpeo suavemente con sus nudillos.

"Un momento por favor"

La voz de una mujer joven respondió. No sonaba demasiado aguda, por lo que debía ser alguien cercano a su edad o un poco mayor. Teniendo en cuenta que Judgment acepta incluso estudiantes de primera, no le sorprendería encontrarse con alguien demasiado joven o viceversa.

El sonido de la mano agarrando y girando el picaporte lo volvió a tensar, pero se recuperó para presentarse.

"¿Si?"

Quien abrió tenía el pelo corto y negro además de unas gafas. A su vez, debía admitir que, sus proporciones no estaban nada mal. Pensamientos de un típico estudiante de preparatorita fuera, se contrajo a si mismo y saludo mientras se inclinaba unos 30 grados.

"¡Lamento terriblemente mi tardanza! ¡Soy Murakami Yuudai y a partir de hoy he sido asignado a la rama 177 de Judgment!"

Estaba preparado. Sea un correctivo físico o un discurso larguísimo, lo aceptaría. Hoy solo fue un día con mala suerte, mientras que las mismas condiciones no se volvieran a reunir, se aseguraría de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

"Oh, así que eres tú. Tienes agallas para llegar tarde en tu primer día."

"¡Si, estoy terriblemente apenado! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí para no volver a cometer este error!"

"Bien, se te ve motivado. Bueno…supongo que es inevitable, entra."

Si ella estuvo o no molesta, eso desapareció completamente como si fuera natural.

"Eh…"

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Eso es todo…? ¿N-No hay una penalidad o algo?"

"Claro que no. Es verdad que debes reflexionar sobre lo que hiciste, pero si tuviéramos que castigar a cualquiera por llegar tarde, te aseguro que perderíamos mucho personal. Mientras cumplas con tu deber, una o dos veces puede dejarse pasar. No es como si no quisieras estar aquí ¿cierto?"

Con esas palabras, su superior se adentro en la oficina dejándolo un tanto sorprendido. Pensándolo lógicamente, tenia sentido. Ellos eran estudiantes y este tipo de imprevisto no debía ser algo raro. Para empezar, es un trabajo voluntario y solo aquellos con la motivación adecuada lo harían.

'Ah…me siento estúpido por preocuparme tanto'

Comiéndose sus pensamientos, siguió a la chica hasta un escritorio donde tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Ella le dijo que aguardara un momento y comenzó a teclear algo en la computadora. Considerando la situación, probablemente se trataba de su información en el Banco para comprobar su identidad.

La oficina estaba llena de muchas cajas dirigidas a la misma, así como a otros objetos diversos, lo que hace que parezca abarrotado, aunque parecía tener la capacidad para contener a varias personas al mismo tiempo; también tiene una pequeña cocina, así como una zona de espera para los huéspedes.

"Soy la jefa de esta sucursal, Konori Mii. Sera un placer trabajar contigo, Murakami-kun"

Con sus preocupaciones desechas, volvió a hablar relajadamente.

"Si, el placer es mío Konori-senpai"

"Creo que sería un poco extraño que te refieras a mi como 'senpai' dado que eres un año mayor…"

"Ah, no se preocupe. No me molesta en absoluto, aunque si para usted lo es…"

"Oh no, los demás integrantes también se refieren a mí de esa forma. Siéntete libre de hacerlo."

Murakami asintió.

"Bien, ahora, me gustaría introducirte a los demás miembros… pero como veras, actualmente han salid-"

Konori se detuvo al escuchar pisadas y unas voces conocidas.

"Moooh, Saten-san ¿Por qué tenías que levantar mi falda apenas nos encontramos?"

"Lo siento, lo siento~, fue algo así como un reflejo inevitable"

"¡Por favor corrígelo!"

"A pesar de que te dijo que no la molestaras demasiado…"

"¡Shirai-san!, si sabias que ocurriría ¿Por qué no la detuviste?"

El animado grupo de chicas hablaban de cosas triviales, pero se notaba la buena relación entre ellas. Dicho esto, estas cesaron cuando abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Konori junto con una cara desconocida.

"Ah…"

Bueno, para una de ellas si era conocida.

"¡El chico de hace rato!"

"¿Hm? Tú eres… quien fue atacada por esos delincuentes ¿cierto?"

Las miradas de los demás presentes no ocultaron para nada su necesidad de información, por lo que procedieron a explicar cómo se conocían.

* * *

"Entonces, Saten-san, el caballero del cual me hablaste es esta persona…" Kuroko analizó al nuevo.

"¡Si! Debieron verlo, ¡Acabo con todos solo golpeándolos una vez!"

"Entiendo, entonces esa fue la razón de tu tardanza."

"No, bueno, fueron algunas otras razones…"

Las suposiciones de Konori no eran erróneas, pero tampoco precisas. Si bien esa experiencia tuvo que ver, no le echaría completamente la culpa por todo. De hecho, todo el problema comenzó con el maldito examen innecesario de su anterior instructora.

"No me diste la oportunidad de darte las gracias apropiadamente, así que… ¡Gracias!"

"No hay necesidad de ello, umm, ¿Saten-san, verdad?"

Con la incertidumbre del chico, las demás se dieron cuenta de que saltaron las presentaciones. En realidad, solo faltaban dos de ellas y eran quienes portaban la banda del brazo de Judgment, es decir, sus compañeras. Murakami miro a la mas pequeña primero esperando que se presentara.

"Lamento el retraso, mi nombre es Uiharu Kazari. Sera un placer trabajar contigo."

La primera fue una niña pequeña que luce el pelo corto y negro, además de ojos dorados. Ella tiene cejas gruesas, pero su característica más llamativa sin dura era la diadema hecha de flores artificiales. También estaba el hecho de que vestía el uniforme de la Escuela Media Sakugawa, por lo que pertenecían al mismo instituto.

"Shirai Kuroko. Por favor esfuérzate para no entorpecernos."

La segunda era, sin lugar a dudas, del tipo que no se contenía en lo mas mínimo. Sus coletas le daban un toque infantil, pero las duras palabras de su boca no reflejaban lo mismo. Considerando que vestía el uniforme de Tokiwadai, era algo esperable dada su posición como ojou-sama.

"Uiharu-senpai y Shirai-senpai entonces. Mucho gusto, soy Murakami Yuudai. Seré un novato sin experiencia, pero me esforzaré en cumplir mi deber."

Él era muy consciente de su posición, por ello, les daría el respeto que se merecían. Además, viéndolo desde otro lado, estaba impresionado ¿Estas dos niñas han estado protegiendo Ciudad Academia mientras el holgazaneaba? Sus pequeños cuerpos le impedían tener una imagen de ello. Sin embargo, sean niñas o no, mientras su motivación y diligencia sean tan fuertes como para pararse ante el peligro, se aseguraría de juzgarlas como tal sin tener en cuenta detalles como la edad.

Aunque…

"¡¿Senpai?!" Uiharu salto con el rostro rojo. "N-No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, e-eres mayor que nosotras…"

"No, por favor déjeme hacerlo. Al menos hasta que obtenga la experiencia suficiente, quiero referirme a ustedes con el respeto que merecen."

Sin notarlo, la mirada en su rostro se tornó terriblemente seria. Las chicas, de alguna forma influenciadas por ello, no podrían decirle que no lo haga. No se trataba de un gran problema, simplemente eran formalidades. Aunque debían admitir que si se refería a ellas de esa forma en la calle atraería miradas curiosas.

"Hehe, bien por ti Uiharu." Saten retomó la palabra mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro de la chica con flores "Tienes un Kohai muy respetuoso."

"~~~~~~~"

Una leve carcajada escapo del chico mientras la chica flores se volvía roja. Como siempre, las expresiones que demostraban los más jóvenes eran un deleite para él. En especial porque se avergonzaban fácilmente.

Konori Mii, la jefa de la sucursal, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y retiró una banda verde como las que usaban Uiharu y Shirai. Acto seguido, se levantó y extendió el objeto hacia él.

"Una vez más, será un placer trabajar juntos."

Sin dudarlo, la tomo con entusiasmo.

"¡Si! ¡Por favor, cuiden de mí!"

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos!**


	2. Versión Inferior del Emperador

**Nota: El universo de TAMNI pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento mediante las reglas del mismo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Versión inferior del** _ **Emperador**_ **.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, 22 de Julio.

* * *

Oficina de Judgment, Sucursal 177.

"¿Level Upper?" Preguntó Yuudai.

El personal estaba completo hoy día y sin retraso por parte de nadie. Bueno, al menos quienes conoció ayer lo estaban. Si existían mas miembros lo desconocía, aunque sería raro que no estuvieran presentes ayer y hoy.

Konori, Shirai y Murakami se encontraban a espadas de Uiharu, quien estaba manipulando una computado. La pantalla de la misma mostraba una descarga en progreso.

"Si" La chica con flores respondió "Gracias a Shirai-san conseguimos averiguar que se trataba de una canción y también el sitio donde puede descargarse."

"Eso está bien y todo… pero ¿Qué es? Uno de los delincuentes que ataco a Saten-san ayer lo menciono por lo pensé que se trataba de alguna droga nueva…"

Los demás presentes entendieron de inmediato a Uiharu, por lo que ya debían estar al tanto del tema. Lo mas probable es que estuvieran participando en esta investigación desde mucho antes que el llegara.

"Como su nombre lo dice" La de Tokiwadai habló con un tono neutro. "Tiene la capacidad de incrementar el nivel de quien lo usa. Desconocemos el mecanismo detrás, pero según nuestra fuente, escuchar esa canción fue lo que provocó el incremento."

Su sorpresa fue inmediata. ¿Subir de nivel tan fácilmente? Inaudito.

Los Espers son individuos que emiten AIM (An Involuntary Movement), un término usado para referirse a los fenómenos donde un Esper emite involuntariamente un campo de energía invisible de su cuerpo, conocido como Campo de Difusión AIM. Esto a su vez está fuertemente ligado con la Realidad Personal que es la fuente de su habilidad, en otras palabras, es la interferencia inconsciente de un esper con la realidad cuyo fenómeno culminante es la habilidad de un Esper.

Usando esa lógica, la única forma de aumentar el nivel de una habilidad es modificar alguno de los elementos involucrados en el proceso. Uno de ellos, La Realidad Personal, es el más fácil y de hecho ocurre casi todo el tiempo. Por ejemplo, al madurar, ocurren cambios con la percepción del individuo sobre ciertos aspectos y estos modifican _su propio mundo._ Sin embargo, forzar un cambio en esto puede tener resultados desastrosos como la alteración de la personalidad o incluso la inversión de conceptos lógicos.

Descartando esa opción, solo queda el AIM. Esta energía emana del cuerpo del Esper en su entorno, formando lo que se conoce como un campo de difusión AIM. Estos campos producen pequeños efectos en las regiones que cubren. La forma tomada por un campo de difusión AIM y los efectos que crea diferirán según la capacidad del esper que la produce. Por ejemplo, los telequinéticos ejercen presión, los electromasters liberan campos electromagnéticos, etc.

Como el AIM está profundamente conectado con las capacidades Espers, hay varias instalaciones dedicadas a tales estudios. A diferencia de la realidad personal, este si puede modificarse en cierta medida sin causar daños. Esta modificación puede obtenerse mediante un riguroso entrenamiento y un análisis científico. Un ejemplo de esto son los Espers que han subido del nivel donde originalmente comenzaron. Existían casos con el talento suficiente para ser un Nivel 4 desde el comienzo, pero eso no aplicaba a todos. Algunos comenzaron como Nivel 1, 2 y 3 antes de llegar al 4 o al 5.

"¿Eso… siquiera es seguro? Quiero decir, suponiendo que exista, ¿No traería una gran carga al usuario? Como cuando alguien quiere mantenerse despierto usando café."

Una analogía simple. Otra que se le ocurrió fue el dopaje de los deportistas. Es verdad que confería un incremento notable de capacidades en situaciones necesarias, pero siempre existía una parte mala de la que nadie hablaba. Uno puedo mantenerse largos periodos de tiempo sin reposar tomando café, pero al final el cuerpo terminara por demandar un rembolso a todo ese sobreesfuerzo.

Konori fue quien confirmó sus preocupaciones.

"…Aquellos que han usado el Level Upper han caído en un coma indeterminado. Sus vidas no están en peligro, pero ninguno ha dado señales de despertar."

"…"

No sabia como reaccionar a eso. No podía culpar a quienes querían desesperadamente poder. Él mismo tuvo esa necesidad durante un tiempo, aunque termino por apaciguarse luego de ciertas experiencias.

Un pitido proveniente de la computadora indico el final de la descarga y Uiharu volvió a hablar.

"Mientras estaba investigando me conecte a muchos proveedores de servicio y descubrí que justo después de que esta página fuera cerrada, el contador de descargas ya había sobrepasado los 5000"

"¡Keh!" Kuroko fue quien sobreactuó.

"Creo que no todos los descargadores usaron este sitio WEB. Una vez que la descarga se volvió inaccesible, el número de gente que paga dinero se ha incrementado. "

"Esperar a que secén por si solas sería estúpido… Uiharu, dame más localizaciones de las ventas. Volveré a desmantelarlas como ayer."

"Un momento por favor."

Ella presionó los botones y la impresora comenzó a sacar papeles.

"Shirai-senpai, la ayudaré. Dos son mejores que uno ¿no?"

"No gracias. Lo último que necesito es un novato intentado conseguir logros."

Yuudai sintió como si fuera atravesado por una flecha ante tales duras palabras. Básicamente le estaba diciendo que la entorpecería. Bueno, debía darle la razón en ello, no estaba interesado en conseguir logros, pero su entusiasmo podía hacerle hacer estupideces.

"No Shirai-san" La jefa intervino "Tus heridas de ayer pueden no ser la gran cosa, pero acumular mas no es sano. Por lo menos llévalo como ayudante. A pesar de su actitud, él es un nivel 4 como tú"

"¿Hah? ¿Nivel 4? Dada su forma tan respetuosa de hablar pensé que era un nivel 2 como mucho."

Un error compresible. Los estudiantes con habilidades débiles usualmente hablaban respetuosamente con el fin de evitar conflictos donde ellos terminen lastimados. Existen excepciones como lo eran los Skill-Out, pero ellos ya estaban en otra liga. En el caso del nuevo, parece ser que solamente era alguien con buenos modales.

"…Si Konori-senpai insiste."

La mirada de la niña era un claro _¿Por qué tuviste que abrir la boca?_ al punto que sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

Shirai tomó las hojas con los lugares y horas de los intercambios. Acto seguido, sujetó al hombre por su mano derecha.

"Vamos entonces. Uiharu, tendrás que explicarle esto a Harumi-sensei"

"Entendido."

"Espera Shirai-senpai ¿Qué va a hac-?"

Al momento siguiente los dos desaparecieron.

* * *

En algún lugar de Ciudad Academia.

"¡AAAHHHHH-Gyahh!"

"Llegamos."

Ambos arribaron a un callejón. Kuroko aterrizo elegantemente y Yuudai quedo estampado en el pavimento. No fue un viaje de solo un instante, la de Tokiwadai estuvo teletransportándose constantemente por el aire hasta llegar al lugar. Él no le tenia miedo a la altura, pero nadie podía culparlo de tenerlo es esa situación. No es fácil sentirse seguro en el aire cuando dependes de la habilidad de otro.

"S-Shirai-senpai, agradecería un aviso la próxima vez. Por otro lado, ¿Eso fue teletransportación no? Es la primera vez que veo un Teleporter."

Teletransportación, o desplazamiento instantáneo, era una rara habilidad entre los Espers. Si bien no existía un Nivel 5 con tal capacidad, uno podría llegar a pensar que conocer a un Teleporter es casi igual de impresionante. Incluso existían rumores de que quienes alcanzaban el Nivel 4 con esa habilidad eran reservados para apoyar a la Mesa de directores o al mismo Presiente de Ciudad Academia.

Ella ignoro completamente su comentario y procedió a dividir las hojas que tenía en mano.

"Aquí tienes tu parte."

"¿Eh? ¿lo haremos por separado? Pero Konori-senpai dijo que-"

"¿Lo harás o no?"

No entendía como el ceño fruncido de una estudiante de secundaria podía ser tan aterrador. Su edad no era muy diferente de la de una de sus hermanas menores y aun así era terriblemente eficiente.

"¡Lo haré, lo haré!"

Recibió los papeles y estaba por irse a los lugares cuando se percató de un hecho preocupante.

"Emm, Senpai, esta no es la mitad…"

De hecho, no podía ni considerarse un cuarto de la cantidad total de papeles. En otras palabras, la cantidad de lugares que Shirai comprobaría eran muchos mas que los suyos. No le daría mucha importancia en otras situaciones, pero ahora mismo ella estaba herida por las continuas apariciones de usuarios de Level Upper.

"Esa es la cantidad de la cual un novato como tu debería poder encargarse. Esfuérzate en no entorpecer las cosas."

Sin darle la oportunidad de replicar, ella desapareció.

"Haha…que persona tan dura. Bueno, ella es una Nivel 4 y Teleporter por lo que debería estar bien… ¿Cierto...?"

Pensó en intentar terminar rápido su parte para ofrecerle apoyo, pero luego recordó que, aunque lo hiciera, no sabia donde podría ella estar.

"Me pregunto si tendrá alguna aversión a los hombres ¿o es el simple desprecio hacia los nuevos?"

Murakami ha tenido trabajos de medio tiempo, por lo que ha conocido a diversa cantidad de superiores. Shirai particularmente le recordaba a una senpai mal hablada que tuvo durante su trabajo en una librería. No era una mala persona y tampoco le caía mal, pero sus palabras eran tan fuertes como un buen golpe en el estómago.

"Mah, talvez las cosas puedan cambiar si empiezo a mostrar resultados."

Con el objetivo en mente, retiró de su bolsillo la banda verde de Judgment y se la colocó en el brazo derecho. Comprobó la lista y partió al lugar más cercano.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y los usuarios de Level Upper cayeron uno tras otro. Algunos de los lugares donde fue estaban completamente vacíos, pero otros tuvieron no mas de 3 personas encargadas de la distribución. Como cabía esperar, la mayoría de ellos actuaban presuntuosamente por su superioridad numérica e incremento de Nivel. El resultado de esos encuentros no fue diferente de cuando rescato a Saten ayer.

La noche se hizo presente en Ciudad Academia y cada vez se divisaban menos peatones. Considerando el toque de queda establecido, los únicos que saldrían a esta hora eran los típicos delincuentes que se reúnen en pandillas. Otros eran quienes intentaban ligar con alguna chica que, por extraño que fuera, estuviera sola en la noche. Ese tipo de personas eran los 'buenos' de la noche. Luego, en los casos mas serios, estaban los asesinos y violadores, además de los ladrones.

"Solo queda un lugar, aunque me he alejado bastante."

No estaba familiarizado con esta zona, por lo que para volver debería comprobar el mapa de su celular. En el peor de los casos, solo debía llamar a su hermana mayor, que pertenecía a Anti-Skill, por indicaciones.

"Solo espero que este lo suficientemente sobria como para tomar el teléfono…"

Ahora entendía porque tenia tan pocos lugares. A diferencia de un Teleporter, le tomaba demasiado tiempo ir de un lugar a otro y esperar hasta la hora del encuentro. Sumado a eso estaba el hecho de que, al ser nuevo en el trabajo, tendría que ir a lugares que no conocía, lo que a su vez consume tiempo.

"Oh, lo veo. El restaurante familiar JonaGarden."

El edificio en si no era el lugar que buscaba, solo se trataba de un punto de referencia. Cerca se encuentra un centro de tecnología de distribución eléctrica y ese es el lugar notable donde los delincuentes se reúnen.

A paso lento, y con calma natural, recorrió las proximidades en busca de cualquier grupo o persona sospechosa. A estas horas, cualquiera dentro de su rango de visión caería en esa descripción.

Dos personas aparecieron. Ambos estaban demasiado pegados el uno al otro. La femenina se sujetaba del brazo del masculino. Eso sin lugar a dudas era…

"Tch! ¡Malditas parejas! ¡¿Desde cuándo el amor es excusa para romper el toque de queda?!"

A pesar de lo que dice, técnicamente el también lo esta rompiendo. Algunos miembros de Judgment tienen la autoridad para permanecer horas extra, pero un novato como él no. Ni siquiera intento solicitar el permiso para ello.

Dicho esto, la razón de su descontento fue la misma que cuando su exprofesor le hablo sobre que iría a una cita. La envidia. Este mismo sentimiento fue el que lo obligo a gritarle al par de tortolos y asustarlos al punto que huyeron sin mirar atrás. Esto lo hizo sentirse peor, no por gritarles, sino porque incluso huyendo seguían de la mano…

"¿Se puede saber que estoy haciendo…?" Suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba en una rabieta infantil.

Sabiendo que el cansancio le empezaba a afectar, decidió volver. También estaba el hecho de que, a estas horas, Anti-Skill no enviaría de inmediato un pequeño escuadrón a su ubicación solo para detener a mas usuarios de Level Upper. Las limitaciones de los miembros de Judgment seguían siendo las de un estudiante cuando se trataba de la custodia de criminales.

Fue en su camino de regreso cuando ellos se revelaron.

"Hehe."

"Tal parece que la suerte no está de tu lado amigo."

"Este tipo no parece tener nada de valor con él, ni siquiera viste un uniforme."

"Idiota ¿No vez el brazalete? Es de Judgment. Tenemos razones más que suficientes para esto."

Un grupo de 7 hombres lo rodearon apareciendo de direcciones diferentes. Gracias al altercado emocional por ver a esa pareja, pasó por alto completamente el hecho de que estaba en una zona perfecta para una emboscada. Las luces del centro eléctrico iluminaban lo suficiente para distinguir a cada uno de ellos.

Lo primero en comprobar fue el armamento enemigo. Ninguno portaba un arma, ya sea blanca o de fuego, a simple vista. Es decir, que debían estar confiados en sus habilidades físicas, o mas probablemente, ser usuarios de Level Upper.

'Son el grupo más grande que he encontrado. Si todos son usuarios de Level Upper me veré obligado a ser un poco brusco.'

La distancia entre ellos y el no era mas que unos pasos. Si intentaba abalanzarse sobre uno, los demás no tardarían en socorrerlo. Lo mas sensato era hacer progresar la situación y actuar en consecuencia ante la mínima apertura.

"Pertenezco al Judgment. Por ciertas razones estamos tomando bajo custodia a quienes ha usado una canción llamada 'Level Upper'. No se preocupen, no hay ningún tipo de reprimenda o castigo por ello. Esta es simplemente una medida para asegurar su bienestar."

Ellos no acabarían tas las rejas o algo por el estilo, sino que serian trasladados inmediatamente a uno de los hospitales que actualmente trataba estos casos. Por lo que Konori dijo, ninguno de los usuarios ha recuperado la conciencia después de usar esa canción. En otras palabras, quienes si estaban despiertos podían tener una oportunidad de no sucumbir al efecto secundario…o así le gustaba creerlo.

Desafortunadamente, los receptores reaccionaron como los anteriores casos del día.

"Heh ¡Quiero ver como aseguras mi bienestar desde una sala de urgencias!"

'Claro, siempre acaba de esta forma…'

Quien hablaba tan altaneramente, un chico con remera verde y un emoticón en el medio, hizo aparecer llamas en sus manos. Inmediatamente las combino en una sola llamarada y lanzo contra él una gran bola de fuego. Con su tamaño, fácilmente podía engullir a un robot limpiador por completo. Además, la distancia era pequeña y dificultaba el esquivarlo.

Las expresiones de absoluta victoria se esparcieron entre el grupo. Antes ellos eran personas sin poder, o con uno mínimo, que bajaban su cabeza ante los mas poderosos. Esa vida termino para ellos y la mejor manera de celebrarlo era metiendo a uno de Judgment en el hospital. Nadie podía detenerlos…

"¿Q-Que?"

"¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!"

Nada, excepto, otro Esper.

Desde el punto de vista de Yuudai, tenía una opción. Si no podía esquivarlo, solo quedaba detenerlo.

Así, _eso_ se manifestó en su brazo izquierdo. Como se esperaba, no detendría semejante ataque solo con su mano desnuda. Pero ¿y si no lo estuviera?

Adornando ese normal brazo de un estudiante de preparatoria estaba algo más. Ese _algo_ era una sustancia completamente negra. Desde la perspectiva de los delincuentes parecía ser una niebla terriblemente espesa, imposibilitando cualquier forma de ver a través de ella. Sin embargo, no era niebla. El hecho de que pudiera detener una bola de fuego les ayudo a notar que era un compuesto sólido. El sonido del impacto y las llamas revoloteando de un lado a otro al encontrarse con un obstáculo brindaron mayor comprensión aún.

Esa sustancia negra y neblinosa tenia la forma de una gran garra con cinco dedos filosos. Era lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar a una adolescente con solo cerrar el puño. Cumpliendo con las expectativas, el usuario cerró el puño y evaporó por completo la bola llameante.

Yuudai, ahora con el brazo izquierdo de un monstruo de película, habló una vez más.

"Entonces… esta es la fuerza que obtuviste con el Level Upper. En efecto, es poderosa. Exactamente por eso deben dejar de usarlo. Las repercusiones por aumentar sus capacidades pueden no haberse presentado aun, pero definitivamente existen. ¡Lo que ustedes están haciendo es perjudicase a si mismos! ¡Por favor, déjennos ayudarlos!"

Lo dijo en plural porque él por sí solo no lograría nada. Cualquiera de sus senpais estaba mucho mejor informado que él y, a pesar de ello, seguían sin descubrir la naturaleza del Level Upper. La situación progreso tanto que los hospitales de la zona acudieron en ayuda, mas siguen sin respuesta al problema. Si ellos no lo conseguían ¿podría él? La respuesta era un rotundo no. Alguien que solo sabe primeros auxilios básicos no conseguiría hacer algo tan complejo.

Nuevamente, sus sentimientos fueron pisoteados.

"Hah, ¿piensas que nos acobardaremos porque eres un Esper? Te tengo noticias, ¡Todos aquí también lo somos ahora!"

Otro de ellos, el chico de remera celeste y collar, destapó una botella de agua. Acto seguido, el fluido comenzó a salir del contenedor antinaturalmente. Con la mano libre formo una 'pistola' con los dedos pulgar e índice, apuntando al chico de brazo negro. Las 'balas' fueron disparadas con gran velocidad.

Murakami actuó usando su garra como escudo mientras avanzaba hacia el atacante. Los ataques de agua comprimida no eran letales, pero si llegaba a golpearlo podria frenar sus movimientos. Bueno, incluso si recibía alguna, el dolor no sería mucho mayor que los proyectiles usados en el Paintball.

Cuando estuvo en el rango suficiente, apretó el puño derecho. Retiró el 'escudo' y asaltó con toda la intención de conectar el golpe contra el rostro del chico con collar.

"¡¿?!"

Y entonces sus movimientos se detuvieron. No, fueron detenidos seria una mejor forma de decirlo. Centímetros antes de que consiguiera su objetivo, quedo completamente paralizado. No había nada ni nadie sujetándolo. La conclusión más lógica era…

"Telekinesis, eh."

"¡Orya!"

Un chico que usaba gorro tenía una expresión de sobresfuerzo en su rostro. Acompañado de eso, el de Judgment fue violentamente arrojado contra una pared de concreto. La mayor parte del impacto fue amortiguado por la sustancia negra del brazo y, con maniobras acrobáticas simples, aterrizó en el suelo de pie.

Inmediatamente fue recibido por otro matón con camisa amarillenta. Esta tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una hoja de luz. Verlo usarla como una espada le recordó a ciertas películas sobre guerras estelares que vio.

Actuando en consecuencia, materia oscura apareció en su mano derecha y formo una espada improvisada en su mano. La hoja de luz y la espada negra chocaron con fuerza.

"¡He! ¡No creo que quieras tener un duelo de espadas conmigo!"

Los alardes del chico no carecían de fundamento.

"¡¿Se está derritiendo?!"

La espada negra se estaba diluyendo donde entablaba contacto con la hoja, demostrando que estaba formada por altas temperaturas. Murakami se preguntó como es que el delincuente podía sostenerla a pesar de ello, aunque la respuesta estaba ligada a su particular habilidad, no tenía el tiempo para analizarlo.

Replanteando su estrategia, aflojó la fuerza sobre el arma y causo que el delincuente se impulsara hacia adelante al estar aplicando erróneamente su centro de gravedad. Yuudai giro sobre su propio eje y uso el reverso de la gran garra izquierda para golpear al chico, enviándolo lejos. Como un bonus, el chico de la espada de luz se estrello con el que usaba telekinesis y ambos cayeron inconscientes ante el fuerte golpe.

"No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero sirve."

Su intención original fue alejarlo lo suficiente, pero al final termino matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

"¡Maldito!"

Los demás no tomaron bien eso.

El mas corpulento de todos, que vestía una sudadera, corrió hacia él como un toro persiguiendo la capa roja de un matador. Dado su avance tan recto, quería un impacto directo. Previendo esto, la materia oscura en ambos brazos se esfumo y luego apareció en ambos pies como un leve revestimiento. Ambas extremidades parecían las garras de alguna criatura, aunque no eran ni cerca de grande de la primera garra. Eran como botas que imitaban las patas de una criatura con cinco dedos afilados.

Saltó.

Esperó hasta cuando el de sudadera estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y saltó unos cuantos metros en el aire, sin exceder la altura del edificio cercano. Como resultado, el estudiante se estrello con la pared. Tal como supuso, su habilidad tenia algo que ver con el endurecimiento del cuerpo porque atravesó completamente el hormigón.

No tenia el tiempo para preocuparse por ello.

"¡Toma esto!"

Otra bola de fuego fue dirigida con precisión al chico indefenso en pleno aire. Sin una base para maniobrar, no podía moverle libremente y seria atado por la gravedad, lo cual permitía fácilmente predecir sus movimientos.

Bajo otras condiciones habría funcionada, pero este no era el caso.

Yuudai volvió a cubrir su brazo derecho con la neblina negra, otra vez imitando una garra, aunque la cantidad fue inferior a la primera vez. Al igual que con sus pies, parecía una armadura inestable. Luego, para sorpresa de los presentes, la garra se alargó hasta incrustarse en un edificio. Era como ver un robusto látigo negro, o una cuerda tan gruesa como el brazo de un adolescente.

Con la base establecida, y la posibilidad de maniobrar recuperada, evadió sin problemas ese ataque tan directo. No permitió que terminara solo con eso. Haciendo uso completo del látigo, se impulsó a sí mismo en dirección al usuario de Pyrokinesis. La aceleración fue tal que un golpe izquierdo en el estómago termino con el pobre sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Además, usando al chico como freno, y sus piernas cubiertas con esa armadura, aterrizó forzosamente en el suelo, causando unas gritas en el mismo.

"Con eso van cuat-"

Quien se estrello en la pared acababa de salir sin ningún rasguño.

"Que sean tres entonces."

A pesar de que ya se encargo de casi la mitad, los compañeros no retrocedían en lo mas mínimo. Solo conseguir pensar que son demasiado idiotas para reconocer el peligro o están enfurecidos por sus camaradas caídos. Sea cual fuere, era una lástima que no cesaran pacíficamente.

Si iban a ser tan persistentes sería mejor…

*ring~ring*

"¿Eh? ¡¿Una llamada de casa en este momento?!"

Murakami, por razones de comodidad, disponía de diversos tonos para quien llamara. Así era fácil saber que esperarse al momento de contestar. Cada uno de sus familiares tenia un tono diferente, al igual que el teléfono de su hogar.

Con la situación actual no era sensato hacerle caso, pero…

"¿Hola?"

Él contesto rápidamente.

"Ah ¿Onii-chan? Habla Mirai."

La voz de una niña pequeña se hizo presente. Efectivamente se trataba de una de sus hermanas menores, Murakami Mirai. Ella rondaba los 6 años de edad, pero era lo suficientemente madura como para encargarse del cuidado de la casa mientras él no estaba.

"Mirai, ahora no es un buen momento, si no es urgente…"

Los matones se acercaban cada vez más. Además del corpulento, uno de ellos comenzó a mostrar pequeñas chispas indicando que se trataba de un Electromaster. Los otros dos seguían sin aparentar amenaza, aunque su simple participación ya lo era.

"¡Pero lo es! ¡Shizu-nee ha bebido de más y no puedo moverla de sillón! ¡Kyouka-nee todavía no ha vuelto a casa! ¡Y tú tampoco! Además de que tengo hambre."

"Estoy 100% que lo último es tu principal preocupación. Debe haber algo en el congelador."

"Shizu-nee se lo comió al medio día."

"!¿Y el bento que le preparé en la mañana?!"

"Dijo que se compadeció de un estudiante de preparatoria al que se le cayó el suyo y se lo regalo."

"Así que me levanto temprano todos los días para que un extraño pruebe mi comid-?!"

Una descarga eléctrica lo golpeo. Hasta ahora había conseguido exitosamente escapar de las mismas mientras hablaba por teléfono, pero su repentino estallido emocional lo entorpeció. Afortunadamente, el celular no se vio afectado.

"¡Como sea! Dile a Shizuka que contacte con Anti-Skill para que envíen a alguien al restaurante JonaGarden, probablemente en el Distrito 7. También dile que está cerca de una central eléctrica."

"¿Onii-chan? ¿Te volviste a meter en prob-?"

Cortó la llamada mientras se defendía de un puñetazo del hombre corpulento. Exitosamente consiguió sujetar el brazo derecho del mismo con el suyo propio, todavía recubierto con su habilidad. A su vez, más materia oscura nació de su brazo izquierdo y se reunió alrededor del enemigo, aprisionándolo en todo el cuerpo salvo su cabeza. Parecía un capullo de mariposa con la cabeza de un humano.

"¿Q-Que es esta cosa? ¡No puedo romperlo!"

"Quédate tranquilo ahí hasta que Anti-Skill llegue. Si luchas demasiado solo conseguirás estrangularte a ti mismo."

Tal parece que la habilidad del tipo solo era el endurecimiento de sí mismo, o algo con efecto similar. Si tuviera la capacidad de ejercer más fuerza, esa prisión improvisada no resistiría.

Las descargas del Electromaster presente volvieron a perseguirlo, pero esta vez respondería. Yuudai tenia sus cuatro extremidades cubierta con la sustancia negra, asemejándose a un monstruo con garras. Él esquivaba esas corrientes de energía con una agilidad impresionante, aunque no al punto de llamarla sobrehumana.

Entonces, consiguió su oportunidad.

Con el pasar del tiempo, el Electromaster lanzaba ataques de menor escala y potencia, demostrando que usó todo desde el principio. El Típico error de alguien nuevo en habilidades de alto rendimiento. La ultima descarga, una considerablemente débil, fue tomada de frente por Murakami y sufrió lo mismo que nada. Ese instante de sorpresa culmino en un rápido estiramiento del brazo negro, dándole de lleno en la quijada. El molesto usuario de electricidad finalmente cayó.

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora, idiotas restantes, terminare con esto!"

Naturalmente estaba en su limite de paciencia. Ni siquiera tenía una verdadera razón para enfrentarlos de esta forma. Todo era culpa de la subida de humos de estos tipos por el Level Upper.

Ahora solo quedaban dos, aunque extrañamente estaban tranquilos sobre la situación. Pensó que ambos estaban guardando unas grandes habilidades para rematarlo, pero ninguno de ellos se unió al combate. Finalmente, ellos revelaron el porque de sus sospechas.

"Keh. Tu tiempo de gloria se ha terminado."

"¡Dentro de poco, Anego* llegará y acabará contigo!"

"¡¿Todavía tienen más?! Y siendo honesto, ¿no sienten algo de remordimiento por escudarse con una mujer?"

"¡Cállate! ¡Alguien con un nivel alto como tú no lo entendería!"

"…"

Volvió al silencio. No tenia forma de criticar ese punto. Él mismo estuvo en esa situación y por ello no tenia el derecho a decirles algo. Seria demasiado hipócrita de otro modo. La ansiedad de ser inferior a otro no era fácil de superar, y en el caso de Yuudai, solo tuvo suerte porque no era alguien demasiado orgulloso en ese punto.

"Oigan, ¿Qué es toda esta conmoción?"

Una voz femenina, y familiar, provino detrás de ambos hombres.

"¡Anego!"

"¡Anego!"

Ella era una mujer alta que tiene cabello castaño que atado en una pequeña cola de caballo. Como vestimenta llevaba una chaqueta azul con un logo de rosa estampado en la espalda. Ahora, ¿Cómo sabia el que tenía ese logo en la espalda si solo la estaba viendo de frente? Fácil, ella es alguien que conoce muy bien.

"¡Es este tipo Anego!"

"¡Nos atacó repentinamente dejando a Junta y los demás fuera de juego!"

Al parecer el joven Murakami estaba en una zona demasiado oscura como para que su cara fuera reconocible. La recién llegara miraba en su dirección, pero no reconoció su rostro por esa misma razón.

"Parece que te has divertido bastante, dejando de esta forma a mis camaradas. Espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias."

La conocía demasiado bien. Ella es grosera, descarada, y muestra una pequeña falta de respeto hacia las personas con las que no está de acuerdo, a ella tampoco le gusta cuando la gente la menosprecia. Incluso entonces, respeta a las personas que pueden hacerle frente. También se disculpa con las personas que han sido perjudicadas por su pandilla sin sus órdenes.

"Esas palabras…"

El tono de Yuudai se volvió sombrío y una vena se contrajo en su cabeza. De igual forma, y para rareza de los otros dos hombres, la mujer saltó brevemente asustada. Ella finalmente reconoció a quien tenia delante gracias a su voz y la identidad fue completamente revelada cuando se acerco a una zona mas iluminada.

"¡SOY YO QUIEN DEBERIA DECIRLAS! ¡KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUKAAAAAAAA!"

"¡¿Y-Y-Y-Y-Yuu-nii?!"

Es natural que supieran el uno del otro, quiero decir, son hermanos emparentados por la sangre.

* * *

Cerca de 30 minutos después, Anti-Skill llego a la zona. No eran un gran operativo, seguramente su numero no superaba la docena. Vinieron al lugar en dos de los vehículos para transporte de prisioneros, aunque ahora mismo ambos eran usados para el tratamiento de los heridos.

El chico que anteriormente estaba combatiendo con los otros siete hombres estaba hablando con una mujer de larga cabellera azul y con buenas proporciones, junto con otra miembro de Anti-Skill mucho mas pequeña.

Lejos, en una de las camionetas, estaban reunidos cuatro de los chicos involucrados. Dos eran quienes no combatieron en lo más mínimo, al lado el hombre corpulento y luego el llamado 'Junta', quien recupero la conciencia.

En el centro, Murakami Kyouka se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano. Ella no estaba herida en ningún lugar, pero esa historia cambiaria una vez que llegara a casa.

"E-Entonces, esa persona es…"

Junta preguntó observando a quien les dio una paliza, así como lo hizo cierta niña Electromaster de Tokiwadai dos noches atrás.

Kyouka, con un severo dolor de cabeza, respondió.

"Basuras, él es mi hermano mayor, Murakami Yuudai. No se sientan culpables por perder ante él, ya de por si su habilidad es una de las más fuertes."

"¿Habilidad? ¿Se refiere a ese armamento negro? No me pareció la gran cosa…"

"Eso no es más que la punta de iceberg. Lo que uso en ustedes fue una forma 'no letal' de pelear. Si se lo propusiera, seguramente puedo lidiar con cualquiera inferior al Nivel 5."

Los chicos tragaron en seco al unisonó.

"¿S-Su habilidad es…?"

Kyouka miro a la distancia a su hermano. Estrecho la mirada y compartió la verdad…

"La misma que el Numero 2 de Ciudad Academia, Dark Matter."

* * *

 ***Anego: Significa hermana mayor y es usado normalmente en pandillas o grupos para referirse respetuosamente a una mujer de mayor estatus.**

 **Dos cosas a remarcar:**

 **1) En el manga, Kuroko descubre la verdad del Level Upper interrogando a otros delincuentes y luego es cuando salva a Saten. Use esa versión aquí.**

 **2) La pandilla a la que se enfrento Yuudai son quienes Misaka enfrenta en el capítulo 8 del anime (de igual forma, la pelea con ella sí ocurrió. Mientras que la de esta capitulo ocurrió 2 noches después). La jefa de ellos (Anego), es una de las hermanas del protagonista (esto lo hice así porque tienen un gran parecido en diseño). Su nombre es invención mía, así como también lo son las habilidades de su pandilla.**

 **El titulo del capitulo hace referencia Kakine Teitoku (Tei toku = Emperador) y la relación que guarda con Yuudai.**

 **¡Ahora un segmento informativo sobre los OC!**

* * *

Información en el Bank (Banco) de Ciudad Academia: Security Rank B (Quienes pueden acceder son maestros, Anti-Skill, Judgment o superiores.)

 **Información Personal**

Apellido y Nombre: Murakami Yuudai.

Edad: 17

Género: Masculino

Altura: 171 cm

Clasificación: Esper

Aspectos Sobresalientes:

Resistencia y adaptación a cambios climáticos.

Hábil manejo del arte de la Espada Japonesa.

 **Estatus personal**

Estado Civil: Soltero.

Familiares:

Murakami Misa (Madre)

Murakami Ikki (Padre)

Izumi Chise (Hermana mayor)

Murakami Shizuka (Hermana mayor)

Murakami Kyouka (Hermana menor)

Izumi Tomoe (Hermana menor)

Murakami Mirai (Hermana menor)

Ocupación: Estudiante (Escuela Superior Sakugawa).

Afiliación: Judgment.

 **Habilidades**

Nivel: 4

Nombre de la habilidad: Dark Matter (Derivado).

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos!**

 **PD: ¿Se imaginan una vida con tantas hermanas? Ya veremos como Yuudai lidia con eso y su nueva vida.**


	3. El chico de la mano derecha y Biri-Biri

**Nota: El universo de TAMNI pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento mediante las reglas del mismo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **El chico de la mano derecha y Biri-Biri, Parte 1.**

* * *

23 de Julio.

* * *

Distrito 7, Oficina de la 177ma rama de Judgment.

"En verdad estoy terriblemente apenado por este incidente."

"Lo entendemos Murakami-kun, por favor levanta la cabeza."

Él contó todo lo que ocurrió ayer a Konori, Uiharu y Shirai. Desde el momento que se separó de Kuroko hasta la batalla con la pandilla liderada por su propia hermana menor. Este último punto fue el por qué Yuudai estaba actualmente inclinándose 90° frente a ellas, mostrándose tan arrepentido como podía.

"Esto sucedió por mi negligencia. Sabía que mi hermana estaba comenzado una fase rebelde, pero lo deje sin cuidado por tomarlo como una etapa más en su vida. ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido más consciente de ella…!"

Su hermana, Murakami Kyouka, fue quien nació luego de él por lo que la brecha entre sus edades era poca. Ella siempre era una chica diligente y cariñosa, pero todo cambio cuando llego al 1er año de la secundaria. Ignoraba las razones, pero ella comenzó a juntarse con personas que normalmente no lo haría y, con el paso del tiempo, sus actitudes fueron cambiando. A pesar de esto, en casa seguía siendo la misma e incluso parecía mucho más alegre. El hecho de que tenía una pandilla propia fue una completa sorpresa.

Las primeras señales de rebeldía de Kyouka fueron casos simples como no hacerle caso o saltarse sus responsabilidades en el hogar. El siguiente paso fue demostrar una actitud grosera, cerrarse a sus propias hermanas y también saltarse algunas clases. La situación progreso al punto de que ella comenzaba a llegar tarde a casa y casi nunca le dirigía palabra alguna a su familia.

Como sus padres no estaban presentes, la responsabilidad de su crianza cayó totalmente sobre él. Tenía otras dos hermanas mayores, pero una de ellas no estaba disponible por ciertas razones y la otra estaba abarrotada de responsabilidades como maestra y miembro de Anti-Skill. Exactamente por eso pensó que una pequeña rebeldía era algo esperable. Cuando alguien que se supone es de tu mismo nivel comienza a mostrarse superior, naturalmente la otra parte objetaría.

"Cálmate. Lo que sucedió fue inevitable. Nadie tiene la culpa de nada."

"¡Pero…!"

"Murakami-kun, tú solo estas buscando una excusa para castigarte ¿no es así?"

"Eso no es-"

"Ella cayó en coma ¿verdad?"

La expresión de dolor en el joven fue todo lo que Mii necesito para comprobar la verdad. Desde el primer vistazo se lograba sentir la ansiedad reflejaba en ese rostro.

Es cierto, Murakami Kyouka es otra víctima del Level Upper. No sabían exactamente cuándo comenzó a usarlo, pero poco tiempo después de que ella y su pandilla fueran trasladados a un hospital cercano, cayeron en un coma indefinido al igual que los demás. Ese era el punto que apuñalaba a Yuudai como si fuera una daga adentrándose lentamente en su corazón. Al ser el encargado de cuidarla, toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre él.

Konori observó todo tipo de emociones dolorosas mescladas en su Kohai. No sabía las circunstancias familiares que lo rodeaban, pero entendía lo importante que Kyouka era para él.

"Que intentes cargar con toda la culpa no la traerá de vuelta. Si de verdad quieres ayudarla, vuelve a ser el mismo de ayer y da todo de ti para despertarla. Naturalmente, nosotras también lo haremos."

"Es como Konori-senpai dice." La de Tokiwadai habló. "Lamentarse no hará nada. Actúa y conseguirás resultados. Este problema no los afecta solo a ti y a ella. Como miembros de Judgment, es nuestro deber proteger a todos los residentes de Ciudad Academia y no descansaremos hasta lograrlo."

Era la primera vez que consideraba amable a esa orgullosa niña. ¿Acaso lo estaba alentando?

"Shirai-senpai…"

"Por favor no te preocupes" Uiharu comentó tecleando a una velocidad impresionante. "¡Tenemos decenas de personas ayudando! Además de que contamos con Hiyama-sensei como una especialista en el tema. Puede llevar algo de tiempo, pero definitivamente traeremos a todos de regreso. ¡S-Solo déjaselo a tú S-Senpai!"

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a presumir y su tartamudeo del final no ayudaba en nada. Solo habló con gran confianza para intentar llenarlo de esperanza.

"Uiharu-senpai…"

Ellas tenían razón y lo sabía. Quedarse aquí arrepintiéndose de acontecimientos pasados no solucionaría nada. Yuudai apretó los puños llenos de voluntad. Como miembro de Judgment, y como hermano mayor, su responsabilidad estaba más que clara.

"Gracias. ¡Definitivamente nos encargaremos de detener esto!"

La jefa sonrió.

"Ese es el espíritu. Entonces, comencemos con lo que podemos hacer ahora mismo. Primero, Murakami-kun y Shirai-san se encargarán otra vez de detener a tantos usuarios de Level Upper como sea posible. Uiharu ha estado indagando en diversos foros y encontró otras localidades con historial relacionado."

"¡Si!"

"¡Si!"

"Sin embargo, esta vez irán juntos todo el tiempo ¿He sido clara Shirai-san?"

Ella toco abruptamente el hombro de la pequeña y esta mostró una expresión dolorosa. Konori no uso casi nada de fuerza, pero las heridas por enfrentar a diversos usuarios de Level Upper le estaban jugando en contra.

En otras circunstancias, no permitiría que alguien completamente nuevo como Yuudai actuara tan libremente como lo hace Shirai, pero actualmente estaban escasos de personal por el incremento de fuertes espers. Además, que acompañara a Kuroko era por dos motivos. El primero para evitar que se lastime incluso más y el segundo para ayudar a Murakami a familiarizarse con el terreno, así como ella misma lo hizo con Kuroko en su primer año como miembro de Judgment.

La de coletas no era tan ignorante como para no percatarse de sus verdaderas intenciones.

"L-Lo entiendo. Uiharu, la lista."

"Aquí esta. Buena suerte y por favor traten de no lastimarse demasiado."

Esas deberían haber sido palabras de ánimo, pero el chico no las interpreto de esa forma en su cabeza.

'¿Eh? ¿Ella acaba de decir que acabaremos lastimados de cualquier forma?'

* * *

Horas después, en un cierto callejón del Distrito 7.

Los dos Nivel 4 acababan de terminar con otro lote de idiotas que extorsionaban a los demás con el repentino incremente de sus habilidades. Tres de ellos estaban colgando de la pared cercana mediante unas gruesas agujas blancas que la niña usaba de arma. Los demás, tres chicos y una chica, yacían inconscientes en el suelo, cortesía de un buen golpe del novato a cada uno.

Al poco tiempo, Anti-Skill se presentó en la zona y tomo custodia de los agresores. Después de unas palabras con ellos, los de Judgment se despidieron poniendo rumbo a otro de los posibles lugares. Con el fin de preservar sus fuerzas, ellos estaban caminado tranquilamente por la ciudad y no teletransportándose con la habilidad de Kuroko.

"Por dios, estos fueron el 10mo grupo de hoy. ¿Cuánto exactamente se ha propagado el Level Upper?"

"Uiharu-senpai dijo que el contador de descargas superó los 5000 y supongo que ellos lo distribuyeron entre conocidos y algunos lo vendieron por dinero. incluso si sabemos que caerán inconsciente luego de un tiempo…creo que no estamos ni cerca de acabar."

"Ya se eso. Solamente quiero liberar mi frustración. Por cierto, agradezco que estés tan pendiente de mí, ¿pero no crees que estas siendo demasiado imprudente?"

La apariencia de ambos hablaba por si sola. La chica estaba completamente ilesa y con un ligero sudor, mientras que el chico tenía moretones, la ropa rasgada, falta de aire y no podía mantenerse de pie sin apoyar las manos en sus rodillas. Ellos no trabajaron en equipo, solamente se limitaron a acabar con los atacantes. Esta fue la razón del agotamiento de Yuudai, él no solo hizo eso, sino que también se mantuvo consciente de su senpai y evito que cualquiera pusiera una mano sobre ella. Todo esto con su simple combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Konori-senpai dijo que eres un Nivel 4, pero no he visto que utilices tu habilidad en lo más mínimo ¿Acaso de estas burlando de mí?"

"No no no, claro que no. En realidad, la he estado usando todo el tiempo, pero a un nivel microscópico con el fin de captar lo movimiento de quienes tengo cerca. No es completamente eficiente contra múltiples atacantes, pero me ayuda a tener un control sobre el área."

Fue exactamente lo mismo que hizo con quien atacó a Saten hace unos días. La habilidad de ese hombre engañaba la vista de alguna forma, pero siempre y cuando estuviera dentro del rango de detección de Yuudai, ese simple truco no lo engañaría.

"¿Captar movimiento? ¿Exactamente cuál es tu habilidad?"

"¿Cómo debería explicarlo…? A simple vista es la capacidad de crear y controlar un material especial. Según la información disponible en el Bank, mi habilidad está catalogada como Dark Matter."

"¿Dark Matter? ¿Te refieres a la materia oscura que se encuentra entre los componentes del universo?"

"No, no es nada como eso. Si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras, diría que es materia que no existía hasta que yo la creé. Contiene algunas propiedades que desafían las leyes de la física, así que no es algo que pueda explicarse mediante la misma como ocurre con la 'materia oscura' de la que hablas."

Repentinamente, ella frenó en su lugar. Cuando Yuudai volteo a verla, la encontró con una expresión muerta y diciendo sin mover los labios _¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Acaso quieres impresionarme con tal mentira? Fui una tonta por intentar conversar contigo._

Ella no dijo nada de eso, pero el corazón de Yuudai fue brutalmente apuñalado.

"¡S-Se equivoca Senpai! ¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Yo tampoco me lo creía cuando me lo explicaron por primera vez, pero las pruebas que me hicieron así lo demostraron!"

"Yo no he dicho nada."

Ella paso de largo sin dirigirle la mirada.

"¡Ahh! ¡Senpai, por favor esperemeeee!"

La forma de tomarlo de Kuroko no le sorprendió mucho. Ella no era la primera persona a quien se lo explicaba. Seguramente ni su propia familia era capaz de comprenderlo. Los únicos con esa capacidad eran los investigadores que participaron en el desarrollo de su habilidad y probablemente el 2do Esper Nivel 5 con quien comparte cierta similitud.

Las habilidades en Ciudad Academia están ligaras por los fundamentos descubiertos por la ciencia, por lo que decirle que su habilidad en cierta forma 'superaba' la compresión de la ciencia actual, en Ciudad Academia, era algo descabellado. Él mismo debía hacer cálculos ilógicos, según la física normal, para poder usar sus capacidades como apoyo.

Ellos caminaron cerca del otro con un silencio inquietante. No tenían el nivel básico de confianza para hablar despreocupadamente sobre temas de sus vidas privadas o compartir información sobre la actual situación.

Quizás fue por ese sombrío ambiente que ella decidió hablar…

"Suponiendo que me creo esa explicación tan absurda ¿Por qué no la usas?"

"Como le dije, la estoy usando, pero a una escala muy reducida. La razón de ello es lo mismo que ocurre con las habilidades por usarlas demasiado. Tengo mi limite y rango de creación. Al fin y al cabo, sigo siendo un Nivel 4, aunque estas restricciones quizás desaparezcan si alcanzo el Nivel 5 algún día"

"Hmph, lo haces sonar como si fuera fácil."

"Esa no era mi intención, solo pensé que no me vería tan limitado si lo fuera."

"¿Oh? ¿Eres de los que creen que ser un Nivel alto resolverá todos tus problemas?"

Ahora fue el turno del hombre para detenerse sin razón aparente.

El tono que ella uso sugería que no lo dijo con mala intención, sin embargo, una mueca se formó en el rostro anteriormente sereno de Yuudai. Malos recuerdos lo asaltaron con esa pregunta. A pesar de ello, decidió responder lo más honestamente posible.

"Lo fui. Estoy seguro que mi yo del pasado hubiera usado el Level Upper sin dudar a pesar de las consecuencias."

"¿Eh?"

"Ahora no le doy realmente importancia, pero como dicen 'Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren'. Algunas veces tiendo a quejarme de esa forma, por favor ignórame si lo vuelvo a hacer. Ya no tengo la intención de volver a depender de un poder que no sea el mío."

Indirectamente, o quizás no tanto, confesó que alguna vez estuvo involucrado con algo similar al Level Upper. Era eso, o talvez intentaba hacerse el interesante.

"Si tú lo dices…"

El chico recuperó rápidamente su compostura y volvió a caminar junto a su senpai. Ella, todavía con una leve sorpresa, no terminaba de aceptar lo que él dijo. Seguía sin demostrar interés en él, pero esa última confesión no podía ignorarse tan fácilmente. Monitorearía sus acciones por un tiempo, todo con el fin de evitar incidentes claro. Para ella sería preocupante que un miembro de Judgment este en servicio con una actitud como esa, especialmente si afirma no olvidarse por completo de ello.

Conforme avanzaron, el terreno comenzó a hacerse familiar para él. Su casa no estaba cerca, pero acostumbraba estar por este sector cuando salía con sus compañeros de clases. Ellos usualmente perdían el tiempo en un pequeño parque cercano.

Fue entonces cuando recuerdos de esta mañana volvieron a él.

"Ah, es cierto." Dijo Murakami deteniéndose nuevamente.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Oh, lo siento. No es nada importante, pero…"

"Habla claro."

"Mi hermana menor me pidió retirará un libro de la biblioteca, y está cerca de la zona. Si no es mucho problema ¿Podría ir a retirarlo?"

El ritmo que llevaban era bueno, la mayor prueba de ello es que no dependían de la habilidad de Shirai para llegar al próximo destino a tiempo. Incluso si decidieran tomarse un pequeño descanso, todavía tendrían el tiempo para llegar sin contratiempos. Si estuvieran contra reloj ella nunca permitirá eso, pero ser flexible algunas veces es una buena cualidad que los superiores deben mostrar.

"Si. Si no toma mucho tiempo, no tengo problema."

"Doblando en la esquina se encuentra un parque y cruzando por él es un atajo. Ah, pero no me gustaría retrasarte por ello. Senpai, por favor vaya a la siguiente ubicación y yo me uniré al poco tiempo. No debería tomarme más de 20 minutos."

"¿Recuerdas donde es?"

"No se preocupe, tengo buena memoria."

Shirai asintió y lo observó partir a paso veloz. De hecho, fue tan rápido que casi se estrella con alguien que doblaba en la intersección al mismo tiempo. La mayor sorpresa fue cuando, para esquivara a dicha persona, él puso una mano en el suelo y la uso para impulsarse en el aire. Al final, aterrizó sin causar daño a nadie y lo perdió de vista mientras lanzaba una disculpa al otro estudiante.

A pesar de esto, otro punto fue el que seguía en la mente de la chica de Tokiwadai.

'Como debería decir esto… es raro encontrar a una familia numerosa en Ciudad Academia.'

Contando a la hermana que actualmente estaba en coma y ahora a quien le pidió el libro, ya era una familia de tres individuos. Sin duda es la más grande familia que se ha encontrado aquí, aunque tampoco era una exageración sorprendente.

'…No es como si fuera asunto mío.'

* * *

Con Yuudai.

El camino de ida ocurrió sin sorpresas. Atravesó el parque que frecuentaba con sus amigos y llegó a la biblioteca en menos de cinco minutos. El proceso de retiro también fue rápido, alrededor de tres minutos, ya que su hermana tenia encargado el libro desde hace un tiempo, solo que no pudo venir a retirarlo. La recepcionista debió estar informada, por parte de su hermana, de que alguien vendría a recogerlo en vista de que, al momento de decir su apellido, ella ya estaba buscando el encargo.

Con la facilidad de los libros electrónicos y derivados, era de esperarse que no hubiera una fila para retirar libros, aunque el lugar si estaba un tanto lleno. La razón es simple, este tipo de sitios son buenos para concentrarse y alejarse de ruidos innecesarios.

'Algunas veces desearía que mi escuela tuviera un lugar así…'

Su casa no era exactamente un lugar 'tranquilo' donde estudiar. Usualmente, antes de unirse a Judgment, tomaba un pequeño desvió luego de la escuela y pasaba por una cafetería cercana donde podía estudiar o hacer tareas en un ambiente óptimo. Ese tiempo ya no existía y no le quedaba otra que estudiar durante la noche en su habitación.

Problemas personales aparte, era tiempo de volver con su senpai. La biblioteca fue dejada atrás y de nuevo volvió al parque.

"Bien, ahora solo queda volver a la ruta original y…"

Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, estaba siendo ocupado por un particular grupo de niñas. Ellas no estaban en los juegos, si no en una zona desierta con una banca donde dejaron sus pertenencias. Todas vestían ropas casuales y a causa de ello no supo a qué escuela pertenecían, pero si conocía a una niña de ese grupo, de hecho, fue por ella que llamó su atención.

La niña en cuestión estaba a solo unos metros y parecía terriblemente concentrada en las palmas de sus manos. Agudizando la vista, Yuudai conseguido ver un pequeño remolino de hoja formándose en ellas. Eso en sí mismo no era sorprendente, solo era otra de las muchas habilidades Esper en Ciudad Academia.

"Así que eres un Esper Saten-san"

La primera impresión que tuvo sobre ella lo hizo pensar que no tenía habilidad. Su primer encuentra ya de por si le dijo que ella no contaba con cualidades para el combate, por lo que pensó instantáneamente que no poseía una habilidad. Bueno, confundir a un Nive con un Nivel 0 es sorpresivamente común.

"¡Kyahh!"

Si, quizás acercare desde atrás y decirle eso no fue la mejor idea. La sorpresa le hizo perder la concentración y el pequeño remolino de hojas explotó, esparciendo las mismas en el suelo.

"E-Eh…M-Murakami-san ¿Verdad?"

"Si, gracias por recordarme, aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarme formalmente. Nuevamente, soy Murakami Yuudai."

"S-Saten Ruiko."

Esa presentación fue un poco distante, pero no la notaba avergonzada o irritada por su presencia. Lo más extraño sobre ella era que escondió sus manos detrás de la espada a una velocidad alarmante. Otro factor que no comprendía era la mirada de culpabilidad que ella mostraba, como si tuviera algún gran arrepentimiento, aunque intentaba disimularlo pesimamente.

"¿Q-Que podría estar haciendo un miembro de Judgment por aquí…?"

"Técnicamente no debería estar aquí según mi ruta de hoy, pero tome un pequeño desvió para conseguir algo" Levantó la bolsa con el libro para mostrarlo un poco.

"E-Entiendo"

"¿Saten-san? ¿Te encuentras enferma o algo? Estas sudando mucho a pesar de que no hace tanto calor. Además de que tartamudeas desde la primera palabra."

"E-Eso es…"

La actitud que mostraba y sus reacciones físicas eran completamente distintas de quien conoció en la oficina de Judgment hace unos días. Era como sentir que esa simpática persona no fue más que un engaño. No obstante, él llego a una conclusión errónea luego de pensarlo profundamente.

"Lo tengo. Es un defecto de tu habilidad ¿cierto?"

"¿Eh?"

"No es nada de qué avergonzarse. Cuando era un Nivel 1 quedaba completamente desplomado luego de usar mi habilidad un poco. Creo que incluso tuve que tomar reposo por algunos meses cuando me sobre exigía demasiado. Haha, todavía puedo recordar la cara de mis hermanas gritándome por ser tan imprudente."

"¡S-Si, es eso! Como soy un Nivel bajo me canso demasiado al usarla. Hahaha…haha…"

La mirada del chico fue a caer al grupo de tres chicas cercanas.

"¿Entonces tú y tus amigas han venido a entrenar sus habilidades? Puedo ver que una de ellas al menos es Nivel 2 en Telekinesis."

"Si, en cierto modo podrías decirlo así… ¿Quieres que te las presente?"

"Quizás en otra oportunidad. Ahora debo volver con Shirai-senpai o perderé la poca confianza que me tiene ¡Nos vemos!"

Él se despidió casualmente sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más.

Saten no conocía prácticamente nada al chico, aunque Uiharu dijo que es amigable y que, inesperadamente, era recibido de buena manera por Kuroko, aunque él no lo notara por no estar familiarizado con esa particular personalidad suya.

Verlo le hizo recordar a esas dos amistades…

"Uiharu, Shirai-san… lo siento."

Quitando las manos de la espada, y buscando algo de su bolsillo, apareció un pequeño reproductor de música. Al encender la pantalla, apareció en grandes letras blancas el título de la canción: Level Upper.

* * *

Distrito 7, en un cierto puente ferroviario de hierro.

"De alguna forma fuimos capaces de terminar a tiempo."

El trabajo de Judgment acabo en el tiempo designado, es decir, antes del toque de queda establecido en Ciudad Academia. Una vez que se despidió de sus senpais, Yuudai paso por una tienda de conveniencia para comprarse un refresco y actualmente se encontraba sentado en el barandal del gran puente rojo.

El sol todavía no se ocultaba en su totalidad por lo que tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de llegar a casa y preparar la cena.

'Logré dejar de pensar en Kyouka al estar ocupado, pero ahora…'

A pesar de no decirlo, Murakami Yuudai ama a su familia. No siempre tenía una buena relación con todos, pero de igual forma los adoraba. Incluso si Kyouka y Tomoe no hacían más que darle problemas, igualmente las amaba como todo hermano mayor lo haría. Sus hermanas mayores tampoco eran inocentes en cuanto a estresarlo, aunque no le molestaba hacer la vista gorda de ello por los beneficios que ellas aportaban al hogar.

Eso aparte, la culpa seguía comiéndolo vivo al no actuar cuando debía. ¿Algo habría cambiado si él estaba más consciente de Kyouka? ¿Hizo mal en darle tanta libertad y espacio personal? No, dejando eso, la principal cuestión era… ¿Cuándo ella se vio tentada a adquirir más poder? La Kyouka que recordaba no era exigente y estaba satisfecha con alcanzar el Nivel 2.

'Ella dijo que esos chicos eran su pandilla ¿Cierto? Tal vez se vio influenciada por ellos, daban la impresión de pertenecer a Skill-Out.'

Los Skill-Out son un grupo de personas Nivel 0 armados de Ciudad Academia, sus miembros rondan los mil. Muchos de ellos proclaman que su objetivo es "pelear por los derechos de aquellos que no poseen poderes ni habilidades que están sometidos por aquellos que abusan de sus habilidades y ostentan la paz mientras la autoridad está ciega ante la injusticia o no puede ayudar".

Desde su punto de vista, solo son palabras bonitas para aumentar sus números. Sin embargo, él no podía juzgarlos o reprenderlos por ello. Para empezar, un Nivel 4 como él no tiene ese derecho. Actualmente no podía entender su sufrimiento ya que Murakami si pertenece a la 'elite' de Ciudad Academia, aunque eso solo era una excusa para no rebajarse a su mismo nivel.

'Me pregunto si al alejarla… No, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Lo único que puedo hacer es traerla de vuelta y reprenderla severamente. Quizás castigarla por una temporada resulte… aunque lo mas probable es que no me hará caso.'

En este punto era obvio cierto pensamiento. En esencia, Murakami Yuudai confiaba plenamente en que lograría traerla de vuelta. Si esto era por influencia por las palabras de Uiharu-senpai, no lo sabía. Dicho esto, le gustaría pensar que se debía a eso.

La mente del chico se dividía entre como solucionar el incidente con el Level Upper y de qué forma proceder con su hermana. Suponiendo que solucione el primero, eso no significaba que ella no volvería a hacer algo igual de imprudente. En otras palabras, necesitaba 'curarla' de la mentalidad que la llevo a esto.

"Ahhh, no es como si- ¡¿Gyah?!"

De la nada, un relámpago lo tomo desprevenido. No fue herido y tampoco estuvo en verdadero peligro, pero el repentino sonido y la aparición de arcos eléctricos azules consiguieron sacar lo mejor de él. Considerando que no había nubles en el cielo o condiciones climáticas anormales, solo quedaba una opción para este fenómeno.

Yuudai se asomó inmediatamente por el barandal y consiguió una vista rara…

En uno de los extremos del puente, es decir, en el camino izquierdo perpendicular al mismo, una niña en uniforme de Tokiwadai lanzaba aplastantes arcos eléctricos contra un indefenso chico de preparatoria. El chico corría a toda marcha esquivando ese ataque de muerte segura mientras la niña lo perseguía arrojando mas rayos.

"¡Como dije! ¡Estoy ocupado ahora mismo! ¡¿No podemos dejar esto para otro momento?!"

"¡Pelea apropiadamente conmigo!"

No conseguía entender la situación con esas palabras, no obstante, como miembro de Judgment, su decisión es clara. Colocándose el brazalete, fue tras ellos.

* * *

"¡Deja de correr de una vez!"

"¡Lo hare cuando vea que mi vida no corre peligro!"

El chico continuaba escapando de esos terroríficos arcos eléctricos que la niña disparaba a diestra y siniestra. A este ritmo la persecución iba a convertirse en un fusilamiento unilateral en cualquier momento…

"¿Eh? ¡Espe-?! ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!"

Para fortuna del chico, una que no tiene muy seguido, la intervención de un 'tercero' impidió eso. El joven se detuvo y observo por qué los ataques eléctricos se detuvieron luego de que la chica hablara.

Pudo pensar en distintas posibilidades como simplemente que ella se tropezara o se diera por vencido, pero definitivamente nunca espero que una gigante garra negra estuviera reteniendo a su atacante. Observando solo eso era como volver a ver la escena de una película de King Kong. No obstante, el origen de la gran mano izquierda no era un simio gigante, sino otro estudiante de ciudad academia.

Este estudiante levanto a la chica, todavía aprisionada, unos 50 centímetros sobre la tierra.

"Este es Judgment. Señorita, desista inmediatamente de cualquier clase de acciones que comprometan la integridad física o me veré obligado a tomar represalia."

La chica miro debajo, tomando conciencia del chico castaño y su brazalete verde. La mirada del mismo estaba cargada con evidente enojo hacia ella. Naturalmente, no se vio amenazada por eso. Sin embargo, ella es consciente de que levantar la mano contra la justicia no era aconsejable (exceptuando a cierta compañera de habitación) y menos contra un desconocido. Tenia la intención de comenzar a defenderse verbalmente cuando…

"El estudiante de allí." Habló el recién llegado "Lamento pedirte esto, pero, ¿Podrías relatarme la situación?"

Creer en las palabras de la aparente victima era lo natural. Los agresores usualmente inventan cualquier estupidez con tal de salir impunes.

"Eh…E-Estábamos…¿p-paseando?"

La lógica lo defraudo, el chico claramente estaba mintiendo. Extrañamente, se mostraba muy nervioso ¿quizás estaba aterrado de la niña?

"Ehhh…¿P-Podrías soltarla? Créeme, es por tu bien también…"

"Lo hare una vez que la lleve a la oficina. Un nivel alto abusando de uno bajo no es algo que deba ser permitido sin consecuencias. Digo esto, pero si no tiene un historial solamente le darán una leve charla…"

Yuudai suspiro para sus adentros. Como si pequeñas advertencias fueran capaces de hacer cambiar algo…

"¿Un nivel bajo? ¿él?"

Ambos chicos se centraron en ella que comenzó a hablar con un tono oscuro.

"¡No me hagas reir! ¡Alguien que puede parar mi Railgun no puede ser un Nivel 0!" Ella enfrento al chico en cuestión "¡Para empezar, todo esto ocurrió porque tú no aceptas!"

"¡Claro que me negaría! ¡No tengo ningún interés en medirme contra ti!"

"¡¿Porque?! ¡No tienes nada que perder en ello!"

"¡Si lo tengo, y demasiado! ¿Has visto lo mortales que son tus descargas? ¡Si no fuera yo, matarías a alguien! Además, tampoco obtengo nada de ello."

"¡Solo acepta de una vez!"

"¡NO!"

Yuudai se quedo viendo como ellos continuaban una discusión sin sentido. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió ha hablar con su propia interpretación de todo lo que escucho.

"¿Todo esto fue simplemente una discusión de pareja…? Aaahhh, que suerte la mía…"

Últimamente ha tenido demasiadas veces donde se ve involucrado con parejas. ¿Es esta alguna clase de castigo? Si fuera una señal de que su primavera se acerca estaría complacido, aunque eso era ser demasiado optimista.

Reforzando sus palabras, o no, ambos hablaron con una estupenda sintonía.

"¡¿Exactamente como llegaste a esa conclusión?!"

"¡¿Exactamente como llegaste a esa conclusión?!"

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos!**


	4. Entorno diario

**Nota: El universo de TAMNI pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento mediante las reglas del mismo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **El chico de la mano derecha y Biri-Biri, Parte 2.**

* * *

"Impresionante sincronización." Felicitó Yuudai "Como sea, ambos deben venir conmigo. Puede que la situación no sea tan grave como lo interpreté, pero normas son normas. Al menos debo llevarlos hasta la sucursal de Judgment."

La niña que aún mantenía aprisionada no mostro ninguna clase de resistencia en todo momento, demostrando así que no tenia malas intenciones. Si bien no era una pelea de pareja, al menos no eran nada que perjudicara la vida de otro. Además, si se guía por los uniformes, ella pertenece a Tokiwadai. Una señorita de ese lugar no podía ser un criminal… o así le gustaba creerlo.

El problema ahora radicaba en el chico de pelo puntiagudo…

"Eh…no lo tomes a mal, pero ahora mismo tengo algo de prisa. Estoy…atravesando una situación un tanto delicada que involucra ir a la casa de mi maestra inmediatamente."

"No te preocupes, no tomara tanto. Son solo un par de preguntar y podrás irte."

"No lo entiendes. Necesito estar allí inmediatamente. Ellas podrían estar en peligro."

Este estudiante soltó algo alarmante. Como miembro de Judgmente, no podía ignorar esas palabras. No obstante, la posibilidad de que mintiera para salvarse y evitar acompañarlo también cruzó por su mente.

"¿Peligro? De ser así, explica la situación. Judgment intervendrá si proporcionas testimonio de ese peligro. En caso de ser demasiado para nosotros, todavía podrías recurrir a Anti-Skill…"

"Oye." Interrumpió la chica de escuela media "¿Podrías bajarme de una vez? Creo que ya probé que no haré nada."

No podía culparla por su molestia, es decir, ¿Quién estaría cómodo mientras es sujetado por una sustancia desconocida? En realidad, que ella no dijera nada sobre lo grotesco de ello fue un salvavidas para el joven oficial. Las mujeres que componen su familia regularmente mostraban un rechazo natural y afirmaban que su habilidad era desagradable.

"Eso no me garantiza que no intentaras escapa-"

"¡AAAHHHHH!" Estalló el estudiante "¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Nos vemos, Biri-Biri!"

Sin preámbulos empezó a correr a toda velocidad, dándole la espalda al capturador y la capturada. Esta última masculló algo sobre que ese no era su nombre o algo por el estilo. Yuudai no le tomo importancia y se propuso a cumplir su deber.

Rápidamente soltó la bolsa con un libro que mantenía ocupado su brazo derecho y apuntó al chico que huía. En milisegundos, ese brazo tomo prestada un poco de Dark Matter del otro brazo, quedando conectados en el proceso, para adoptar un tamaño similar al que retenía a la joven. Naturalmente, el tamaño de la prisión se redujo un poco de tamaño, pero seguía conteniendo a la de Tokiwadai. Seguido de ello, se alargo como si fuera un acordeón extendiéndose en un rumbo fijo.

Él vio claramente como su mano gigante atrapaba al chico y… fue también el momento cuando la ilusión de Murakami quedo destruida. Oyendo unos cristales rompiéndose, toda su Dark Matter desapareció completamente.

"¿Eh…?"

Francamente, no lo asimilaba. Diversas teorías lo asaltaron, pero todas concluyeron lo mismo.

Primera opción: Él mismo decidió hacerlo.

Absolutamente improbable. Estaba completamente determinado a detenerlo ¿Por qué decidiría repentinamente dejarlo libre? ¿Era su habilidad como esper? Quizás tenía una habilidad similar a la 5ta Nivel 5, Mental Out, donde de alguna forma lo forzó a detenerse. De ser el caso, no seria tan imprudente de dejarlo con este tipo de mentalidad así que termino por rechazarlo.

Segunda opción: La intervención de algo más.

Todo comenzó en cuanto entro en contacto con el chico. ¿acaso cargaba algo que forzara la desactivación de las habilidades Esper? Momentos después lo descarto. Existen formas de reprimir poderes Esper si se ataca directamente al campo AIM, pero los que conocía involucraban grandes estructuras y no había ninguno de uso portátil.

Tercera opción: Asimilación natural.

Esta opción fue más un pensamiento pasajero antes que una posibilidad en sí. Sin embargo, esto solo ocurrió una vez y con una sola persona… El 2do Nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia. Detalles aparte, era improbable que existiera otra persona con la capacidad de ejercer Dark Matter.

Cuarta opción: Ayuda externa de alguien.

Dada la situación, la estudiante de Tokiwadai era la única opción posi…¿hm?

"¡¿En qué momento…?!"

El chico de preparatoria hace mucho que desapareció de su vista y tal parece que la chica de escuela media le siguió el ejemplo. Por la conmoción de hace un momento olvido completamente que toda su Dark Matter desapareció, dejándola libre en el proceso.

"…"

Extrañamente, no se sentía cabizbajo por ello. Tomó la bolsa nuevamente y partió rumbo a su hogar todavía un poco consternado por lo ocurrido. Pero, a fin de cuentas, en lo que respecta a este incidente solo podía concluir que…

"La ignorancia no permanece detrás de la ciencia, crece tan rápidamente como ésta…Supongo que le preguntare a Chise si tengo la oportunidad"

* * *

Distrito 8, Residencia Murakami.

El 8vo distrito escolar es uno pequeño ubicado cerca del centro de Ciudad Academia. Limita con el Distrito Escolar 16 al norte, el Distrito Escolar 1 al oeste, el Distrito Escolar 7 al sur y el Distrito Escolar 9 al oeste. El distrito se utiliza principalmente para el profesorado en lugar de los estudiantes. También el lugar donde viven la mayoría de las parejas casadas en promedio. A su vez, hay áreas donde los antiguos paisajes urbanos se fusionan con edificios nuevos.

La familia Murakami, al ser numerosa, solamente podía residir en un lugar que permita viviendas lo suficientemente grandes. En otras palabras, los distritos con viviendas estudiantiles estaban descartados. Contando a todos los miembros son 8 en total: La madre, el padre, 5 hijas y un hijo.

Desde fuera la casa es más grande que para una familia tipo, por razones obvias, y rodeada de pequeña vegetación sin árboles. Un techo anaranjado era apreciable y también cabía remarcar que contaba con un buen número de ventanas grandes.

"Estoy en casa." Anunció el hermano cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Las primeras vistas son de la escalera que lleva al primer piso y un pasillo que conecta otras puertas, algunas de las cuales son las habitaciones de su familia. El piso brillante de madera indica que una limpieza ocurrió hace poco. Otros detalles son un pequeño mueble con un jarrón de flores, un teléfono y unas fotos de la familia completa, tanto en el mueble como en recuadros en la pared.

"Bienvenido, Onii-chan"

Tal como supuso, la hermana más joven apareció desde el fondo de pasillo vestida con artilugios de limpieza como guantes, un delantal y un pañuelo sobre su cabeza, además de estar sosteniendo un plumero. A pesar del un poco sucio atuendo, los rasgos como su cabello castaño, corto hasta lo hombros, y ojos marrones eran apreciables, en especial con su estatura de casi 105 cm.

"Mirai ¿Qué ocurrió? Es raro verte limpiando tan tarde…"

Él preguntó como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. No obstante, nunca espero que la animada expresión de ella fuera reemplazada por una dolida y triste. La razón era tan obvia que se le olvido completamente…

"Hoy…" Comenzó ella a medida que bajaba su mirada al suelo "Es el turno de Kyouka-nee y mío, pero ella…"

No olvidó lo de Kyouka, quien actualmente estaba en un coma indefinido gracias al Level Upper, pero si lo de los turnos de limpieza. En este momento quería golpearse a si mismo por traer el tema sin ninguna consideración. Siéndole imposible regresar el tiempo y reparar el error, se agachó para tomar de los hombros a la niña y mirarle de frente con una expresión cálida y serena.

"Tranquila, mis Senpais y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para traerla de regreso. Dentro de un tiempo ella cruzara esa puerta como si nada y tú me ayudaras a regañarla por dejarte todo el trabajo ¿Bien? ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?"

Él mismo no estaba seguro si esas palabras eran para convencerse mas a si mismo o a para animar a Mirai. Independientemente del objetivo, los resultados fueron positivos al ver como la niña de 6 años se tragaba su pesar para luego asentirle en señal de comprensión. Luego, ella procedió a irse a la primera puerta a la vista que llevaba a la cocina.

'No estoy seguro de cómo está interpretando la situación… Le dije que Kyouka fue ingresada al hospital, pero más allá de eso está fuera de los limites. Si estoy en lo correcto, quizás piense que es lo mismo que ocurre con nuestra Madre… aunque eso tampoco es bueno del todo'

Por razones de salud, la Sra. Murakami actualmente se encontraba en el hospital del distrito 7. No es nada alarmante de momento, así que las preocupaciones son mínimas. Al menos, así es para quienes entienden eso. En el caso de esa pequeña niña de 6 años, seguramente siente como que le arrebataron a su Madre y ahora a su hermana.

Siguiéndola, Yuudai entró a la cocina.

La habitación contaba con un pequeño sector rectangular donde estaban todos los instrumentos de cocina y una mesa para la preparación de platillos con 2 asientos fijos. Después, una gran mesa rectangular con 8 sillas ocupaba la mayor parte. Finalmente había una pequeña biblioteca con el televisor encima.

La niña que entro hace unos momentos actualmente estaba dejando diversos ingredientes sobre la mesa de la zona rectangular. Yuudai soltó una leve carcajada al darse cuenta de que esos eran ingredientes de curry, el plato preferido de ella.

"Mirai ¿Tomoe ha vuelto? Tengo el libro que me pidió que retirara." Dijo mientras levantaba levemente la bolsa.

"¿Tomo-chan? Si, dijo que estaría escuchando música en su habitación."

"Oh, entiendo. Si solo es musi…"

El corazón de Yuudai recibió un golpe sin precedentes. La expresión de angustia no tardo en mostrarse en su rostro. Sin pensarlo demasiado salió corriendo de la cocina con rumbo a la habitación de Tomoe, sorprendiendo un poco a la pequeña Mirai, y tirando el libro a quien sabe dónde.

El tiempo transcurrido no fueron mas de 3 segundos. Una vez en el pasillo conjunto, solo fue hasta el final del mismo y luego giró a su derecha, encontrándose con un pasillo mas angosto con 3 puertas. La primera de ellas era de la persona en cuestión.

"Tomoe ¡Tomoe!" Decía perdiendo la calma mientras golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte la puerta "¡TOMOE!"

La situación lo superó. Cayendo presa de la desesperación recurrió a su habilidad y reforzó su brazo derecho con Dark Matter. Esa puerta que lo separaba de saber la condición de su hermana pequeña iba a desaparecer.

Afortunadamente, o quizás no, la puerta se abrió en su totalidad antes de que la golpeara.

"¡UUHhaa-ugh!"

Dicho esto, él ya había puesto toda su fuerza en el puño extendido por lo que su centro de gravedad se vio comprometido. Como resultado, Yuudai cayó de pecho al suelo, a su vez, la materia oscura en el brazo desapareció.

"Uaaaaah…" Bostezó una voz femenina "¿Qué sucede Nii-san? Tan ruidoso…"

El chico rápidamente se giró quedando de espalda al suelo y miro a la recientemente despierta Tomoe mientras ella se frotaba el ojo derecho. Al igual que cuando dejo la casa esta mañana, ella vestía unos shorts peligrosamente cortos y una musculosa con un raro robot en ella. La mayor diferencia era que el largo cabello castaño estaba despeinado y sus ojos color café estaban un poco irritados.

Él recupero un poco el aliento al verla así, pero no duro mucho cuando observo el auricular colgando de su cuello. Al ponerse de pie, lo primero que hizo fue colocar ambas manos en los hombros de la chica y sacudirla sin piedad. Ella, al ser una niña de 12 años cuya altura no superaba los 135 cm, no pudo oponer mucha resistencia al movimiento.

"¡Tomoe! ¡¿Qué estas escuchando?! ¡¿Es algo de Kyouka?! ¡¿O una canción que descargaste recientemente?!"

"¿Ah…? ¿De que estas hablan-?!"

"¡Solo contéstame!"

Desde el punto de vista de un tercero, no parecían que el chico fuera el mayor. Físicamente si, pero al verlo lloriqueando mientras que la chica mantenía una expresión estoica en todo momento daba espacio para las dudas.

Tomoe, observando la expresión dolorosa de su hermano, colocó ambas manos en las de este y las retiró de sus hombros. Acto seguido, las sostuvo contra su rostro e intento darle su mejor sonrisa, algo difícil ya que no era muy expresiva.

"Primero, estoy bien. No actúes como si algo fuera a pasarme." Dijo intentando calmarlo "Segundo, no y no. Los gustos de Kyouka-nee y mío son diferentes. Estaba escuchando el álbum de Hitotsui Hajime, el cual tengo en disco y no digital."

Al instante siguiente el estudiante de preparatoria se derritió quedando como agua. El alivio fue tal que pequeñas formas de agua estaban presentes en sus ojos.

"Bendito seas Hajime-san…"

No había nada de que estar realmente agradecido con él, pero simplemente sintió que debía hacerlo. Por lo menos, era mejor que estar escuchando el Level Upper o algo igual de perjudicial. En este momento él decidió que levantaría una prohibición para que nadie descargue música hasta nuevo aviso. No, para ser más precavido, quitaría el internet hasta nuevo aviso. Probablemente habría alguna protesta de sus hermanas, pero era por su bien.

"Nii-san, creo que merecemos una explicación sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir ya que…" Ella apunto al marco de la puerta "Mirai-chan nos está mirando con toda intención de llorar…"

Gracias al arrebato emocional, el joven no noto que había empezado a gritar. Naturalmente, eso llamo la atención de la pequeña en la cocina y, en algún momento, ella se posiciono en el marco de la puerta con la mitad del cuerpo escondido. La expresión con lágrimas a punto de nacer probablemente era porque sintió que alguna clase de problema ocurrió entre sus hermanos.

"Ah..." Se incorporó "Yo… lo siento." Se trago toda la preocupación y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente para evitar revelar información "¡S-Sucede que hoy en Judgmente una Senpai me dijo que escuchar demasiada música genera depresión! ¡Si, eso! Entonces me preocupe un poco…haha…" Termino por decir mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

Técnicamente eso no fue una mentira, sino una conjunción de diversos eventos que tuvo hoy. En su momento de desesperación recordó tres puntos: Primero, hablo con sus Senpais de Judgement. Segundo, todo lo relacionado al Level Upper, cuya verdadera forma era música. Por último, la depresión de interactuar con diversas parejas, muy para su desagrado. Cuando su mente busco exhaustivamente una excusa unió eventos ajenos unos de otros.

Afortunadamente la reacción de sus hermanas fue positiva. La menor sonrió comprensivamente y se alejo del lugar con aires renovados, esto ocurrió fácilmente ya que sabe que su hermano mayor tiende a sobreactuar por cosas así. Por otra parte, Tomoe levanto una ceja en señal de duda y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos antes de hablar.

"Sé que soy la que más música escucha, pero no me siento deprimida…"

"¿E-Es así? Hahah, lo siento por traerte un tema tan estúpido. Hahahaha"

Con una risa forzada emprendió la retirada, no sin antes avisar que la cena estaría lista en hora y media, y que comerían curry por selección unilateral de Mirai.

Cuando él ya no estaba cerca unas dudas escaparon de Tomoe ante lo que dijo.

"¿Por qué preguntó sobre Kyouka-nee y sobre una 'canción que descargué recientemente'? Si solo le preocupa que escuché demasiada música no debería importarle qué género sea o qué se diga en ella, sino solo el tiempo que paso en ello…"

Con esa incertidumbre, la cual le daba extrema curiosidad, ella cerró la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Sala de estar.

La sala de la familia Murakami, además de ser lo suficientemente amplia como para contener al doble de residentes, contaba con un gran sillón para 8 personas en forma de L y unos mas pequeños cerca del mismo, en el centro de ellos se ubicaba una pequeña mesa rectangular. Una de las paredes era prácticamente una ventana gigante que daba vía libre al jardín y otra de ellas contaba con varios estantes que sostenían macetas y fotografías. Finalmente, al igual que en el comedor, había una televisión sobre una biblioteca no muy alta, pero si considerablemente larga y ancha.

Yuudai huyó a este lugar luego de casi revelar la situación a sus hermanas.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Suspiró aliviado "¿Acaso soy un idiota? ¿Por qué asumí que 'escuchar música' era 'escuchar el Level Upper' de entre todo lo posible? Mirai aparte, Tomoe seguramente noto algo rar-"

"Mmmhh…"

Un sonido familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Como la sala estaba a oscuras no lo noto hasta ahora, pero había alguien mas dentro. Ese particular gemido que sonaba como un ronroneo era clásico de cierta persona que al volver a casa dormía en este lugar.

Con la luz ya encendida, Yuudai avanzo hasta el sillón en forma de L donde efectivamente había una mujer durmiendo boca arriba… y rodeada de latas de alcohol recientes. Esa expresión de felicidad con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas eran toda la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar que le pertenecían a ella.

"Nee-san…"

Lo entendía, en serio lo hacía. Ella seguramente tuvo un día difícil como el suyo ya que era una maestra de escuela y pertenecía a Anti-Skill. Como todo buen hermano debería dejarla descansar y reponerse para el día siguiente… claro, ella solo se merecía ese trato especial si fuera una buena hermana… desafortunadamente, una hermana que no ayuda en las tareas del hogar no puede ser considerada buena para Yuudai, en especial cuando este es quien tiene sus responsabilidades. Claro que el sustento que proporcionaban sus trabajos era apreciado, pero eso no la exente de las responsabilidades familiares, en especial con una de este tamaño.

Así que… sin arrepentimiento alguno…

"Arriba…" La tomó del rostro "Maldita…" La levantó del sillón "y desesperante…" Puso toda la fuerza humanamente posible en su brazo "¡Fracaso de hermana!" Para finalmente arrojarla a la parte baja de la pared llena de estantes a diestra y siniestra.

Las macetas y fotografías se sacudieron levemente, pero afortunadamente ninguna se cayó.

* * *

En la habitación contigua, la cocina, la pequeña Mirai se encontraba poniendo los platos y vasos sobre la mesa cuando escucho un fuerte golpe desde la pared que compartían la cocina y la sala.

"Ah, Onii-chan debe estar despertando a Shizu-nee."

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sonreír y partir en busca de los cubiertos.

* * *

En la sala.

"Hmm, ¿ya es…Mmmhh…de mañana?" Dijo ella en medio de un bostezo.

Allí, en el suelo de la sala, Murakami Shizuka, una joven oficial de proporciones envidiables, se estaba estirando mientras ignoraba completamente el dolor de su frente y cuello. Al igual que el resto de la familia Murakami sus ojos se encontraban entre una tonalidad café y marrón, mientras que, en contraste, su larga cabellera era rubia. Claro que no era natural, los Murakami son de cabello castaño.

"¡Como si lo fuera! ¡Recoge tu basura y ve a ayudar a Mirai!"

"Ah, buenos días Yuu-chan."

En este momento es necesario aclarar que es una persona incapaz de comprender el ambiente que la rodea, aunque es lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacarle provecho a el de los demás.

"Nada de 'buenos días' ¡¿Qué demonios haces arruinado el trabajo de Mirai?! ¡Lo he dicho mil veces! ¡Bebé en tu habitación! ¡Tomar cualquier clase de bebida alcohólica en la sala está prohibido hasta que Mirai tenga la edad mínima requerida para ello! ¡Las únicas excepciones son días festivos y el improbable caso de que traigas amigos/as y/o un novio!"

"¡Kuh…!" Ella fingió recibir un disparo en el pecho "Como siempre, dando justo donde duele… Cherry-kun"

Una vena se contrajo en la frente del chico.

"Hablas mucho, SOLTERONA."

"¡¿Qu-?! ¡Sigo en mis 25! ¡Tengo tiempo!"

"¿Y seguirás diciendo lo mismo luego de los 30? ¿y los 40? ¡Estás en la edad donde bien ya podrías estar casada! ¿No me crees? Llamemos a tus amigas de preparatoria y universidad ¡Puedo afirmar que están felizmente casadas e incluso algunas con hijos!"

"¡No puedes afirmar eso tan descaradamente!"

"¡Bien, empecemos con Mayumi-san!" Dijo mientras le robaba el celular a su hermana, que convenientemente estaba sobre la mesa.

"¡No es justo! ¡Asistí a su boda! ¡Claro que está feliz con su hombre!"

"Entonces Asaka-san. No, Ishihara-san será mejor ¿o prefieres Asakura-san? Ya que estamos en ello, Sakuya-san también" Continuó a medida que bajaba por la lista de contactos.

"¡STOOOOOP! ¡No me recuerdes la suerte de mis amigas! ¡BUUUAAAHHH!"

Alejándonos del dúo Murakami, una tercera figura observaba todo desde la puerta de acceso al salón sin que ellos siquiera la tomaran en cuenta. Incluso con todas las estupideces que hablaban su expresión nunca dejó de ser estoica. No obstante, observar al regularmente buen hermano Yuudai hablar tan descaradamente y la siempre segura de si misma Kyouka con lagrimas exageradas le dejaba con sentimientos complicados.

"Nii-san siempre cambia cuando se trata de Shizu-nee… ¿Sera porque nació después de ella?" Tomoe llevó una mano a su mentón "Pero Mirai-chan y yo no somos así…"

Con esa duda en su mente retomó el camino a su objetivo original: un vaso de agua.

* * *

Una hora después, cocina de los Murakami.

"¿Eh? ¿Chise no volverá hoy?" Cuestionó Yuudai al escuchar dicha información de su hermana mayor.

El chico se encontraba preparando la comida, a su vez, Mirai observaba fijamente todo e incluso ayudaba en lo que podía. En la mesa ya preparada por la niña se encontraban Murakami Shizuka e Izumi Tomoe una al lado de la otra. La primera miraba las noticias en la televisión y la última estaba especialmente concentrada en su celular.

"Si, Chi-chan dijo que hoy se quedaría todo lo posible con Kyouka y luego que pasaría la noche en el laboratorio para no retrasarse."

"Nee-san, dime ese tipo de cosas antes…"

Es problema era que ya estaba haciendo lo necesario para cinco personas, bueno, no fue tanto un inconveniente…

"Mas para nosotros~"

"Mas les vale comerse lo que sobre."

Al cabo de unos minutos la cena estuvo lista. El chico y la niña tomaron sus lugares enfrente de quienes ya estaban sentadas y procedieron a degustar antes de que se enfríe. La cena transcurrió silenciosamente hasta que la mayor decidió romper ese ambiente.

"Por cierto, Yuu-chan ¿Cómo va todo en Judgment? Onee-san se enteró por medio de un colega de que tu división está llena de chicas bonitas~"

Afortunadamente él no estaba tomando nada, de lo contrario escupiría. Eso sí, sus movimientos al comer sufrieron una gran reducción de velocidad.

"Pienso que esta es tu mejor oportunidad para finalmente graduarte."

"¡Nee-san! ¡Las conozco desde hace unos días y mi relación con ellas es estrictamente profesional!"

"Ah, pero no niegas que sean bonitas~"

"…" Lo intento ocultar, pero su sonrojo fue demasiado obvio. Resignado decidió volver a comer normalmente. Claro que… no sin antes devolver la jugada "Ese colega… ¿De casualidad es quien te rechazo hace uno días?"

Ahora fue el turno de ella de subirle la presión al rostro.

"¡Tú pequeño…!"

Antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriera, las menores impusieron orden.

"¡Nada de discusiones a la hora de cenar!"

"Nada de discusiones a la hora de cenar."

Ambos bajaron sus hombros y respondieron con un 'Si' apagado.

* * *

24 de Julio

* * *

Escuela Superior Sakugawa, Salón 2-B.

"Eso será todo por hoy, pueden irse." Dijo el maestro retirándose del salón.

Como es costumbre, esa instrucción del profesor es una que siempre se sigue al pie de la letra. Algunos alumnos salieron disparados mientras que otros se quedaron a conversar o formular planes para el resto del día. Uno de estos grupos, formando en su totalidad por chicas, estaba siendo demasiado escandaloso sobre Hitotsui Hajime apareciendo en vivo o algo así. Otro, ahora mixto, hablaba sobre ir a un karaoke.

Ajenos a ellos, quedaba otro grupo con solo tres miembros, una chica y dos chicos. Ambos hombres estaban sentados en sus pupitres y la chica se apoyaba ligeramente en uno de ellos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos nosotros?" Habló un chico de lentes.

La persona en cuestión era el típico estudiante de preparatoria bien parecido cuyos lentes le hacían parecer inteligente. Su nombre es Kaneshiro Ryota y era un Electromaster Nivel 4, aunque ese detalle tendía a ser olvidado por sus compañeros de clase gracias a su accesible personalidad.

"Ustedes querrás decir, yo tengo obligaciones de Judgment" Replicó Yuudai. "Además, yo solo formaría un mal tercio…"

El Esper recibió un repentino golpe de karate de parte de la chica presente por ese comentario.

"¡Yuu! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? Ni a Ryo ni a mi nos molesta tu presencia. Que estemos saliendo no significa que te estemos excluyendo."

Ella es Kimura Nanami, una Nivel 4 al igual que ellos. Una chica de altura y físico por encima del promedio y rostro tan suave como la piel de un bebe (no preguntar detalles). En contraste con ello, tiene una ardiente personalidad al punto que a nadie le extrañaría que empezara a gritar 'EXTREMO' al final de sus oraciones.

"…Nami" Sollozó el golpeado "No a la violencia…"

Este particular trio de amigos eran un tanto famosos en la escuela. La principal razón se debía a que eran los únicos Nivel 4 de todo el colegio, pero también influía el hecho de que no menospreciaban a los de menor nivel. Incluso si no lo hacían, otra porción del colegio les temía ya que eran 3 Nivel 4 juntos. En especial en una escuela como esta, cualquiera pensaría que personas de ese nivel tenían muchas mejores opciones.

"No la culpo, si no lo hacia ella, lo haría yo." Aclaró Ryota "En serio Yuu, estoy empezando a pensar que entraste a Judgment solo para dejarnos tiempo a solas."

"El entrenamiento para ser parte de Judgment lo comencé hace más de 4 meses y ustedes empezaron a salir hace unas semanas. Tu argumento no es válido." Dijo a medida que guardaba sus cuadernos.

La mirada de la pareja le decía claramente que no se libraría solo con decir eso.

"Sera en otra ocasión. Actualmente Judgment enfrenta un problema serio. La prueba es que estuve toda la mañana ayudando a Shirai-senpai y con suerte pude asistir a las clases de la tarde. Estoy seguro que ella no se ha detenido y Uiharu-senpai no es muy diferente. De hecho, me siento terrible por tener que irme por culpa de clases extra…"

"Se siente raro que llames Senpai a alguien menor… ¿No qué una de ellas asiste a nuestra escuela media?" Nami expresó su opinión.

"Eso las hace sorprendentes. Debo seguir el ejemplo."

Con esas palabras salió del salón con destino a la oficina de la Rama 177.

"Al menos parece disfrutarlo." Concluyó la chica

"Claro que lo hace, es su nombre después de todo." Aportó Ryo.

* * *

Minutos después, con Murakami corriendo por el Distrito 7.

*ring-rang*

Una llamada lo sorprendió, en especial porque el tono no era de nadie de su familia.

"¿Un contacto no registrado?"

Dicho esto, la mayor sorpresa fue quien llamó.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Shirai-senpai?!"

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **El capítulo se centró prácticamente en presentar a los OCs que rodean al protagonista, por lo que quizás fue un poco aburrido. Ya a partir del próximo empezamos con la pelea de Harumi y el AIM Burst.**

 **El título 'El chico de la mano derecha y Biri-Biri' va a contener hasta la pelea contra Kanzaki, abarcando lo ocurrido el 24 de Julio. Me pareció ideal adentrar a Yuudai al mundo de Touma y Mikoto mediante estas peleas.**

 **Cherry-kun = Virgen xD**

 **Sobre el ultimo comentario de Ryota: una forma de leerse el nombre 'Yuudai' es 'Héroe grande'**

 **Otro detalle, seguramente ya lo notaron, pero no intento poner a Yuudai en absolutamente todas las situaciones donde explican lo importante. A diferencia de Misaka, Shirai y Uiharu, él es ignorante de todo lo que descubrieron sobre el Level Upper, casi como Saten. Gracias a ello, las escenas del anime y/o manga donde lo explican no varia en lo absoluto. Lo malo de esto es que, si no lo recuerdan, solo puedo recomendarles que vean otra vez el anime o, mas rápido, darle un vistazo al manga (aunque esto último no será posible cuando desarrolle arcos como el de Big Spider).**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Nes Coffe: Me alegra que el concepto sea de tu interés :). Y como ya debiste leer, si, Kakine y Yuudai ya se conocen. Es de esperarse que un Nivel 4 busque conocer al Nivel 5 de igual habilidad. Esto sera explicado mas a fondo luego.**

 **Savior555: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Actualización relativamente rápida! Me sentí motivado a volver con este fic gracias a la pelea de Accelerator y Kakine en el anime xD Aunque debo decir que están haciendo todo tan apurado que no me da el mismo impacto que la novela…**

* * *

 **Como las hermanas de Yuudai se refieren a él:**

 **Mirai(6 años): Onii-chan.**

 **Tomoe (12 años): Nii-san.**

 **Kyouka (?): Yuu-nii(cuando la toma por sorpresa) / Aniki(mayormente en frente de otros).**

 **Shizuka (25 años): Yuu-chan (normalmente) / Apodos ofensivos (cariño familiar).**

 **Chise (?): Yuu-san (no muy unidos pero si respetuosa).**

 **(Aclaración: Yuudai las llama a todas por su nombre de pila sin adherir nada, pero si solo Shizuka o Chise están junto a él las llamara 'Nee-san'. Cuando están ambas las llama por su nombre para evitar confusiones.)**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos!**


	5. Por jugar con sus sueños te detendremos

**Nota: El universo de TAMNI pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento mediante las reglas del mismo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **El chico de la mano derecha y Biri-Biri, Parte 3.**

* * *

Distrito 7.

Yuudai corría con destino a la sucursal 177.

Antes de salir de la escuela aprovechó para cambiarse por ropa más cómoda, la cual era su clásica combinación: una remera blanca y debajo de esta otra remera, pero manga larga oscura. Unos pantalones azules simples, al igual que zapatillas mayormente negras. Alrededor de su cintura usaba un buzo con capucha atado mediante un nudo entre las mangas. Por último, una placa como las que tenían los veteranos de guerra caía por su cuello siendo sostenida por una cadena metálica. Cada vez que se dirigía a Judgmente usaba un conjunto similar, aunque los colores variaban un poco ya que algunas prendas debían reemplazarse cuando se rasgaban al trabajar. Por supuesto que tampoco olvido ponerse el brazalete verde.

*ring-rang*

Una llamada lo sorprendió, en especial porque el tono no era de nadie de su familia.

"¿Un contacto no registrado?"

La mayor sorpresa ocurrió al momento de contestar. La persona del otro lado de la línea era alguien que jamás espero que lo llamase.

"Aquí Shirai Kuroko, ¿Hablo con Murakami-san?"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Shirai-senpai?!"

No le sorprendía el hecho de que tuviera su número, para empezar, él tuvo que darlo a los demás miembros de Judgment en caso de emergencia. Lo sorprendente es que fuera ella quien llamó. Dada la relación entre ambos él siempre pensó que Konori o Uiharu serian mas propensas a llamarlo. Esto dio lugar a dos líneas de pensamiento: la primera es que seria despedido, la segundo es que la situación era critica. Ninguna era apetecible y el chico tenía complicaciones para considerar una peor que la otra.

"Bien, parece que si eres tú. Procederé a explicarte la situación actual así que escucha atentamente. Pero antes te enviare unas coordenadas, ese es el punto donde el equipo de Anti-Skill planea detener al culpable detrás del Level Upper."

Murakami alejó el celular y observó el mapa en el mismo. La ubicación en cuestión era sobre una carretera no muy cercana. Al menos si decidía ir en taxi le tomaría mas de 30 minutos si el trafico no era demasiado.

"Las he recibido y me dirigiré allí de inmediato. Senpai ¿exactamente que está ocurriendo?" Comenzó a correr rumbo a alguna calle principal e intentar conseguir transporte.

La situación le fue revelada desde el primer incidente de hoy: la caída de Saten Ruiko en coma indefinido por uso del Level Upper. Shirai dijo que al ser conocidos al menos tenía el derecho de saberlo. El chico tuvo una visión de su encuentro con ella en el parque… ahora entendía esa actitud sospechosa.

'Parece que…Kyouka no fue la única a la que no preste atención como debía…' Su mano libre se cerro formando un puño.

Si él se sentía de esa forma por solo conocerla unos días ¿Cómo de difícil seria para sus Senpais que la conocían mucho más? No obstante, como ellas mismas le dijeron, lamentarse no traería a nadie devuelta. Dicho esto, estaba un tanto preocupado por como Uiharu tomo la noticia y preguntó sobre ello… la respuesta no pudo ser peor…

"Uiharu…es actualmente rehén de la creadora del Level Upper, Kiyama Harumi."

La noticia lo crucifico de la misma forma que lo hizo la de Saten antes. ¿Exactamente qué tan mal se desarrolló la situación luego de que él se fuera en la mañana? Ahora la culpa del clásico 'si hubiera estado quizás las cosas serían diferentes' lo carcomía por dentro. Su relación no excedía a la de colegas, pero ella siempre fue tan amable y comprensiva que sintió un odio profundo a quien lastimaba a una persona tan buena.

Dicho esto, esta no era la primera vez en oír el nombre Kiyama Harumi. Recordó lo que Shirai le dijo a Uiharu unos días atrás, exactamente el mismo día que Kyouka quedo en coma. A su vez, cuando sus Senpais lo animaron por deprimirse al no cuidar debidamente a su hermana, Uiharu nombró a una tal 'Kiyama-sensei'.

"Un momento Senpai, ¿Kiyama Harumi no es quien nos ayudaba a buscar una solución?"

"Al principio también lo pensé, pero con la ayuda de un doctor del hospital de distrito 7 descubrimos que las ondas cerebrales de los usuarios de Level Upper tienen el mismo patrón y este patrón coincide con Kiyama Harumi. Al parecer su objetivo era crear una especie de Red usando los campos AIM de los estudiantes."

La explicación lo perdió, carecía de contexto para analizarlo en profundidad.

"¿Usar los campos AIM…? ¿Cómo una canción puede hacer tal cosa?" Ese punto le causo particular curiosidad "No, no importa. No necesito información innecesaria ahora mismo, por favor prosiga."

Kuroko le explico que originalmente Uiharu acudió a Kiyama con el fin de usar el Tree Diagram, la mayor supercomputadora del mundo, para buscar una solución al estado en coma de los usuarios de Level Upper. Para cuando la verdad fue descubierta ya era demasiado tarde, Kazari no respondía a las llamadas y el equipo de Anti-Skill que acudió a la oficina de la culpable no logró encontrarla.

Finalmente, le dijo sobre la barricada de Anti-Skill para evitar que Kiyama escapara. Esa era la ubicación que le envió antes. También aclaró que una tal 'Onee-sama' estaba dirigiéndose a la escena en cuestión. Aunque le daba curiosidad saber que clase de persona era alguien a quien Shirai-senpai se refería de esa forma, no pregunto. No era el tiempo de preocuparse por ello.

Ahora, con la identidad del culpable a la luz, otra duda surgió. Si la situación ya estaba en manos de Anti-Skill ¿Por qué Judgmente seguía en ello? No es como si no quisiera ayudar, pero usualmente el trabajo de ellos termina una vez que los adultos se involucran activamente. Al menos, eso le enseñaron en la institución de capacitación.

"Shirai-senpai. Kiyama Harumi es solo una investigadora ¿cierto? Pienso que Anti-Skill podría manejarla sin problemas…"

Quizás sonaba un poco mezquino, incluso desinteresado al decir algo así. Por ello la respuesta que recibió lo tomo desprevenido.

"Le dije algo similar a Onee-sama, pero ella afirmo que tiene un mal presentimiento sobre ello. En el caso de que la situación se agravie, contar con un par de Espers presente puede ayudar. En realidad, quisiera ser yo quien apoye a Onee-sama, pero en mi estado actual solo sería un estorbo. Así que… como otro Nivel 4… te lo pido, apóyala en mi lugar. Ella es el tipo de persona que haría algo imprudente con el fin de ayudar a los demás."

Yuudai se detuvo en seco. Su expresión era de sorpresa absoluta y sin palabras. Shirai…esa Shirai-senpai le estaba pidiendo un favor. Incluso si no lo dijo exactamente así ¿Cuánto le importaba esa tal 'Onee-sama' y Uiharu? Por lo menos, lo suficiente para que alguien tan independiente como ella le hablara desde una misma posición a él.

Esta no era una prueba de confianza. No era una orden de un superior ni tampoco una exigencia por parte de su responsabilidad como miembro de judgment. Él quizás nunca entienda exactamente que sentimientos estaban detrás de esas palabras, ni si eran tan serios como los interpreto, pero…

"Shirai-senpai."

"¿Sí…?"

"Estaré allí en 5 minutos. Le aseguro que no la decepcionaré."

Como un hombre cuya vida ha estado rodeada por hermanas, sabe cuándo una mujer habla en serio y, en consecuencia, debe ponerse serio. Algunos podrían llamarlo hipócrita por ello, pero la verdad es que él funciona de esa forma. Si tienen quejas sobre esa actitud estaría dispuesto a oírlo, pero nada cambiaria. Al final y al cabo… el es un hermano mayor. Si una chica menor le pide algo con tal sinceridad, responderá como si se tratara de su propia hermana.

"¿5 minutos…? Aunque estoy agradecida por tu compromiso, no espero que hagas lo imposible. Tu escuela no queda tan cerca por lo que tengo entendido."

"Senpai ¿puedo darle un consejo para el futuro?"

"¿Un consejo…?"

Murakami Yuudai sonrió a medida que Materia Oscura se arremolinaba en su espalda. Seguido de ello, hablo de una forma presuntuosa no muy propia de él.

"Para situaciones como esta… no aplique la lógica establecida por los humanos. De lo contrario, podría llegar a sorprenderla demasiado."

* * *

Oficina de Judgment, Sucursal 177.

"¿Ah…? ¿Qué fue eso…?" Cuestionó Kuroko sentada frente a su ordenador.

"¿Murakami-kun dijo algo raro?" Konori le hablo desde la computadora al frente.

"Si… pero lo que me llamo la atención es que al final escuche mucha estática, como si se estuviera desplazando muy rápido."

"Quizás estaba feliz por escuchar que le confiabas algo."

"¡No hice tal cosa!, solo pensé que un poco de apoyo no le haría daño a Onee-sama…"

"A eso se le llama confianza. Me alegra ver que comienzas apoyarte en alguien además de Misaka-san y Uiharu-san."

Konori intento ver su expresión desde su posición, pero la de Tokiwadai logro esconderse enterrando su cara en la pantalla frente a ella. La jefa estaba en cierta forma complacida ya que las acciones de Kuroko fueron casi inmediatas. Ella misma tenía intención de avisarle a Yuudai, pero la más joven tomo la delantera.

"C-Como sea, dije todo eso, pero quizás ni siquiera sea de mucha ayuda. Para empezar, él hablo idioteces sobre su habilidad."

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" Razonó Konori "Lo único que sé sobre su habilidad es que se llama 'Dark Matter' y su nivel, pero en esencia, ¿Qué es lo que hace? Shirai-san ¿lo has visto?"

"No… aunque él dijo que si la estaba usando. Pero luego salió con estupideces de que no podía explicarse mediante las leyes de la física. Nunca entenderé porque los hombres tienden a presumir de esa for-?!"

"¿Shirai-sa-?!"

Konori al principio no entendió la repentina sorpresa de Shirai, pero solo hizo falta un vistazo en la pantalla de la computadora para entenderlo. Ellas actualmente monitoreaban la barricada que levanto Anti-Skill mediante las cámaras cercanas, por lo que sabían en tiempo real lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La llegada de un Lamborghini Gallardo azul las puso en alerta. Luego de que Anti-Skill diera sus advertencias, Kiyama Harumi bajo del vehículo y, siguiendo las instrucciones, puso ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Con un '¡Arréstenla!' de la mujer de larga cabellera azul, el equipo de captura avanzó junto con robots delante.

…Y un enfrentamiento unilateral dio comienzo.

* * *

Barricada de Anti-Skill.

"La rehén parece estar bien." Informó una mujer de lentes a su superior.

"Bien. ¡Arréstenla!"

El equipo de Anti-Skill comenzó el avance de forma precavida, a paso lento y seguro. Delante de los humanos se encontraban robots de patrullaje muy similares a los de limpieza que usualmente pueden verse el Ciudad Academia. Estos avanzaban a una velocidad establecida por el paso de quienes los seguían. Entonces… el infierno se desató.

Todo comenzó con un disparo.

"!OYE¡ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"¡N-No! ¡no quise hacerlo!"

Incluso si cargaban armas de fuego, los de Anti-Skill todavía no recibieron autorización para disparar. Dicho esto, el problema es que a quien dispararon no fue a Kiyama, sino a su propio compañero. Antes de cualquier otra queja, o intentar contener a quien disparó, una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a formarse. La fuente no era nadie mas que la mujer causante de todo esto.

"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Es una Esper?!"

Ni bien se percato de la verdad, una explosión azotó la zona. Gracias a ella una cortina de polvo se formó, dificultando la visibilidad. Aquellos que aun tenían un objetivo fijo abrieron fuego contra la investigadora, pero las balas rebotaban contra una barrera de viento. Acto seguido, un pilar de agua surgió del suelo y cargo contra ellos.

"¡Al suelo idiotas!" Gritó una voz femenina.

Murakami Shizuka, sobria y vistiendo chaleco antibalas, saltó sobre sus compañeros, forzándolos a tirarse cuerpo a tierra y evadir el látigo de alta presión. El punto de impacto termino siendo uno de los vehículos blindados de Anti-Skill antes de que el agua se esfumara. La atención de la ¿esper? se desvió a otro equipo que había comenzado a dispararle.

"¡¿No qué solo era una científica escuálida?! ¡Los altos mandos podrían advertirnos si vamos a ir contra un Esper!"

Las quejas de Shizuka cayeron en oídos sordos y lo próximo que vio fue como los vehículos comenzaban a flotar para luego caer sobre los robots de patrullaje. La pareció extraño que ninguno cayera sobre humanos dado que estaban amontonados perfectamente para ser aplastados, aunque rápidamente se separaron luego de ver eso.

"¡Si tienes tiempo para quejarte lo tienes para disparar!" Comentó la líder de pelo azul que comenzó a abrir fuego.

La Murakami y los demás que se encontraban cerca siguieron el ejemplo de la capitana. El resultado volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez las balas se detuvieron en el aire y regresaron por donde vinieron. Los adultos inmediatamente evadieron, aunque algunos no lo consiguieron totalmente. Shizuka notó que la trayectoria de las balas que estaban por dar en puntos vitales cambió de dirección a último momento.

'¿Qué está ocurriendo…? ¿Puede ser que no quiera…?'

La cadena de pensamiento se detuvo cuando tomo conciencia de que dos esferas de hielo comenzaron a formarse sobre la científica. Ella no era un objetivo, pero si uno de sus compañeros heridos. Este parecía estar observando atontadamente todo, posiblemente porque el miedo a morir lo domino. Así que, sin razonar demasiado…

"¡Idiota, muévete!"

Ella lo empujo y tomo su lugar.

'¡Va a doler…!' Se dijo a si mismas esperando el impacto y cerrando los ojos por instinto.

Dicho esto, pudo confirmar sus sospechas iniciales. Esa doctora no tenía intención alguna de arrebatar vidas. Si de verdad hubiera querido asesinar a alguien, debería haber creado estalactitas de hielo en lugar de esferas. La estructura de hielo no era más grande que una pelota saltarina gigante y la velocidad con la que la golpearía no era suficiente para matarla, pero el impacto en si seguramente la dejaría fuera de juego.

Repentinamente, el sonido de un fuerte y estruendoso choque logró apreciarse. Una nueva cortina de polvo se levantó, pero fue tan pequeña que el viento rápidamente se deshizo de ella.

Ella seguía cerrando los ojos… pero el dolor nunca llegó. Olvida el dolor, ni siquiera sintió el mínimo cambio de temperatura.

"¿Huh…? ¿Qué…?" Entonces lo vio. Una figura que reconocería en cualquier lado "¡¿Yuu-chan?!"

En efecto, era su hermano pequeño Murakami Yuudai. Delante del mismo se erguía una barrera negra, rectangular y de poco espesor, que se unía a un guantelete negro en el brazo izquierdo. El brazo derecho tenia el mismo diseño de garra hecho de Dark Matter. A pesar de ello, lo mas remarcable era el hecho de que un cráter se formo en sus pies, probando que llego desde una altura elevada.

"Entonces tú también fuiste llamada en esta ocasión, Nee-san." Habló el chico reconociéndola incluso con el casco y mascara protectores que usaba. Acto seguido, la barrera desapareció dejando solo la esfera de hielo siendo agarrada por su garra izquierda. Luego, la destruyo apretándola. "Llévate a tus compañeros de aquí. Se pondrá un poco violento." Su mirada estaba clavada en Kiyama Harumi, quien noto su particular forma de entrar en la acción.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Siquiera que haces aquí?! ¡Esto ya está fuera de la jurisdicción de Judgment!"

Yuudai giró medianamente su rostro y miró de reojo a su hermana. Ella se sorprendió al recibir una mirada amenazante. No era fría ni estaba cargada con hostilidad, pero verla le erizo la piel. No es como si nunca antes la haya visto, pero no conseguía acostumbrarse.

"Nee-san, no estaba preguntando. Está claro que este ya no es su campo de batalla." La visión del joven se tornó al auto azul. Allí yacía su senpai inconsciente sin heridas aparentes. "Uiharu-senpai debería tener conocimientos médicos, cuando aleje a Kiyama rescátenla y permítanle ayudar a tratar a los heridos."

Sin esperar contestación alguna se encamino a Kiyama que ya había terminado con los de Anti-Skill. A cada paso que daba le llegaron diversos recuerdos de quienes conocía que cayeron bajos la tentación del Level Upper. Los delincuentes que prácticamente apaleaba a diario jactándose de su momentánea superioridad; Saten Ruiko, una buena amiga de sus senpais; y, la más importante de todas, su hermana Kyouka.

Aquí, en medio de esta carretera destartalada, dos personas inesperadamente similares entablaron contacto por primera vez.

"Kiyama Harumi ¿Verdad?"

Ella daba completamente el aire de una investigadora. El hecho de que llevara una camisa blanca de manga larga, una falda de lápiz marrón y una larga bata blanca que los científicos suelen llevar dentro del laboratorio ayudaba a reforzarlo. Su cabello castaño largo y ondulado le recordaba al cabello se su hermana Shizuka antes de cambiarlo a rubio. Finalmente, esas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, uno de ellos inesperadamente rojizo, eran una vista normal para él ya que Chise también acostumbraba tener cuando se metía de lleno en sus investigaciones.

"Si, lo soy. Aunque dudo que esa sea una pregunta inteligente a estas alturas."

Realmente lo era. ¿Quién preguntaría eso luego de ver como casi aniquilaba al equipo de Anti-Skill? No obstante, el que avisa no traiciona. Ya comprobó quien era y en cierta manera de lo que es capaz, aunque estaba un poco estupefacto por el hecho de ver diversas habilidades en una sola persona.

"Sepa disculpar tan estúpida pregunta. Una vez confundí a un inocente con el enemigo, así que me volví un poco paranoico al respecto."

"Con una entrada tan llamativa como esa, no lo encuentro extraño. Das la impresión de ser el tipo de persona de sangre caliente."

Ambos rostros se mostraban inexpresivos, casi aburridos. La mujer realmente era el caso, ya que no ganaba nada estando aquí. El chico era un poco diferente, estaba enojado, pero intentaba no dejarse llevar por ello. Incluso si el rostro era inexpresivo, definitivamente alguien se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hablar con alguien con una mirada tan intensa. Si, eso era más correcto. El chico más que ser inexpresivo, parecía estar aburrido y enojado al mismo tiempo.

"Esa habilidad…" Analizó Kiyama observando los brazos del recién llegado. "Es un poco diferente de lo que escuché, pero supongo que no existe otra igual. La pregunta ahora sería ¿Qué asuntos puede tener el 2do Nivel 5 aquí? Misaka Mikoto sería de esperarse, pero tú por otro lado…" Ella se detuvo al ver el brazalete verde. Le costaba creer que alguien así, según los rumores de la personalidad del segundo Nivel 5, estuviera con Judgment.

El ojo derecho de Murakami sufrió un tic por esas palabras. Ahora definitivamente tenía un rostro enojado.

"¡No me confundas con ese bast-!"

"¡Uiharu-san! ¡Resiste!"

El repentino llamado, y la mención de un nombre conocido, lograron apaciguar a Yuudai. Tanto él como Kiyama observaron al origen de la voz y encontraron a una chica con el uniforme de Tokiwadai cerca del auto azul.

"Hablando del rey de roma." Carcajeó la investigadora para luego cambiar de oyente. "No te preocupes. Solo se desmayó a consecuencia de la pelea. Su vida no corre peligro."

Al voltearse y permitir un vistazo a su rostro, Yuudai la reconoció como la chica que atrapó ayer mientras agredía a un estudiante de preparatoria. Si se guiaba por todas las pistas: Alguien que Kuroko llamaba 'Onee-sama', el uniforme de Tokiwadai, la mención de Misaka Mikoto por parte de Kiyama y, ahora mismo, el hecho de que esa chica tuviera electricidad rodeándola hacían obvio su identidad.

'Shirai-senpai, si quien venía a ayudar era un Nivel 5, me gustaría un pequeño aviso la próxima vez…' Pensó mientras volvía a entrar en sus cabales por la ridícula situación.

La científica no necesitaba ver a ninguno de los dos para saber lo que se aproximaba. Así que, jactándose de su superioridad, los incitó a hacer el primer movimiento. En cierta forma, ella debía estar emocionada por medir sus capacidades contra 2 Nivel 5, aunque ese tampoco era su objetivo.

"Misaka Mikoto y Kakine Teitoku, sean Nivel 5 o no, estoy segura que nunca ha enfrentado a alguien como yo. ¿Serán capaces de detenerme a mí, quien controla diez mil cerebros?"

El chico le permitió seguir con esa confusión, aunque no estaba feliz por ello. De cualquier modo, se daría cuenta de la verdad eventualmente ya que una verdadera Nivel 5 estaba presente.

"¿…Detenerte dices? ¡Por supuesto que sí!" La electricidad que emanaba declaraba su entusiasmo seguido de una carga frontal.

'¿Porque tuviste que referirte a mí con ese nombre…?' Suspiró para sus adentros al sentirse deprimido, pero al momento siguiente se lanzó a la ofensiva. "Convivo a diario con cinco hermanas de personalidades alejadas una de la otra. Comparado con eso, ¡diez mil cerebros pasando por la pubertad no es nada!"

Con Kiyama Harumi en el centro, Misaka Mikoto y Murakami Yuudai avanzaron al encuentro desde extremos opuestos.

* * *

Oficina de Judgment, Sucursal 177.

"Pensar que algo teóricamente imposible como la Dual-Skill puede lograrse…"

"Admito que sigo sin creérmelo, pero ahora mismo siento más curiosidad por el hecho de que Murakami-san acaba de llegar incluso antes que Onee-sama ¿Exactamente cómo…?"

Desde la perspectiva de las cámaras, el adolescente apareció cayendo del cielo como si fuera un misil en descenso, aunque el impacto fue sorprendentemente suave. Después de defender a un oficial de Anti-Skill se aventuró contra la perpetradora junto con la Nivel 5 presente.

"Probablemente esté relacionado con esa masa oscura en sus brazos. Espera…" Mii notó algo al volver a mirar la entrada del chico. "¿Esas son…alas?"

* * *

Enfrentamiento en la carretera.

Ante el inminente ataque de ambos jóvenes, la investigadora respondió haciendo uso de diversas habilidades. Contra la chica eliminó una porción circular del asfalto intentando hacerla caer, pero ella supo evitarlo perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Paralelamente, Kiyama lanzo un corte de viento a alta velocidad al chico, sin embargo, este se inclinó a la derecha para evitarlo. Ambos frenaron al replantearse la amenaza que acababan de ver.

"Dual-Skill…" Susurró Yuudai.

"Realmente puedes usarla." Acompaño Mikoto.

"Ese no es un nombre apropiado. Una doble habilidad fue declarada teóricamente imposible. Mi poder usa un método diferente por lo que debería llamarse… ¡Multi-Skill!"

"¿A quién le importan como lo llames? ¡Eso no cambia lo que tengo que hacer!"

La Railgun contraataco con una lanza de relámpago. A su vez, Dark Matter se acumuló en los pies de Murakami y este se impulsó rápidamente contra el enemigo. El primer ataque fue bloqueado por una especie de campo de fuerza invisible, para desagrado de la chica. En cuanto al segundo, el golpe casi conecta en el cuerpo de la doctora, pero el chico se detuvo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo, como si estuviera congelado.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pensaste que tendría toda mi atención en el primer ataque? ¿o que no podía usar más de una habilidad al mismo tiempo?"

"Es oficial, odio la telekinesis."

Momentos después él fue lanzado contra la chica de Tokiwadai, quien no pudo esquivar. Yuudai impactó en Mikoto y ambos fueron lanzados contra el asfalto. Para incordio de ellos, Kiyama mostro una leve sonrisa mientras los observaba levantarse.

"Nunca esperé volver a encontrarte de una forma tan dolorosa ¿estás bien?"

"Esto no es suficiente para acabar conmigo. Tú eres el nuevo de Judgment ¿cierto? Kuroko me puso al tanto. Y, sinceramente , espero que puedas olvidar ese primer encuentro."

"Murakami Yuudai, un placer."

"Misaka Mikoto."

Con los dos en pie nuevamente, era tiempo de ir por el segundo asalto. No obstante, Harumi creo una repentina onda de choque que colapso la sección del puente en el que estaban parados. Los escombros caían al suelo mientras que la causante flotaba suavemente hacia abajo. Cada quien tomo acciones en consecuencia. Misaka creó una corriente eléctrica e indujo un campo magnético en sus extremidades, lo que le permitió pegarse a la columna del puente atrayendo el interior de acero. Por otro lado, Murakami creo un par de alas negras que se asemejaban a las de un cuervo y emprendió vuelo.

Aunque la imprudencia de la investigadora sorprendió a la Railgun, no fue tanto como las repentinas alas de su aliado. Así que, tan pronto como este llegó a su lado, le dijo exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

"¿Eh…? ¡¿Q-Qué eres?! ¿Un ángel caído o algo?"

"Por favor abstente de dar comentarios que una Fujoshi* puede usar para hacer material homo mío. Si vamos al caso, prefiero ser comparado con un Karasu Tengu*."

"¿Qué…?"

"L-Lo siento, una de mis hermanas es Fujoshi así que soy precavido en cuanto a esos temas."

Ella decidió no indagar mas en el tema. No era el momento para ello y esperaba que jamás llegara ese tiempo. Lo mismo podía decirse de él, quien aprendió por las malas que las mujeres interesadas en el BL son monstruos crueles y despiadados. Afortunadamente, Kiyama Harumi no pareció escuchar esa conversación.

"Que decepción." Reflexionó. "Pensaba que un Nivel 5 sería capaz de algo más que esto."

Mikoto, que no era uno de los que se tomaban un insulto a la ligera, usó su electromagnetismo para quitar un fragmento de la columna de soporte y se lo lanzó. En respuesta, Kiyama creó una espada de energía y la cortó en pedazos, como si no fuera nada. Luego cortó la parte de la columna a la que ella se estaba pegando, causando que cayera al suelo.

"Si… creo que ambos sabíamos que eso fallaría." Comentó Murakami aterrizando a su lado.

"¡C-Cállate! ¡Tú tampoco has conseguido darle un golpe!"

Él río bajamente ante el comentario, como si estuviera avergonzado. Es cierto que ninguno a dado un solo golpe directo, pero existen otros medios para ganar una batalla, en especial una entre Espers. Sin embargo, los buenos planes requieren tiempo y conseguir ese tiempo es el problema. Con un oponente como ella, una estrategia definitiva es difícil ya que nunca sabes con que truco puede contraatacar.

"¿Por qué no detienen esta tontería?" Kiyama sugirió. "Solo hay un pequeño asunto que necesito investigar más. Una vez hecho esto, liberaré a todos. No sacrificare a nadie."

"¡¿Me estás tomando el pe-?!" Mikoto intentó argumentar, pero se le adelantaron.

"¡¿No 'sacrificar a nadie' dices?!" Los ojos del chico denotaban una furia sin precedentes. "¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas falsas esperanzas diste?! ¡¿Piensas que luego de esto todos los afectados podrán volver a su vida normal?! ¡Ingenua! ¡Quienes prueban el poder una vez nunca pueden dejar de desear más!" La voz se calmó intentando no dejarse consumir por el enojo. "…Ahora que saben que es posible subir de nivel por medios no convencionales, definitivamente buscaran otros. Incluso si un porcentaje de ellos decide ver esto como una mala experiencia, otros lo verán como una revelación. Una que al final tomará serias repercusiones. En otras palabras… ¡TÚ YA HAS SACRIFICADO UN BUEN PORCENTAJE DE ESAS DIEZ MIL PERSONAS!"

La mas afectada externamente no fue la receptora de las palabras, sino la Nivel 5 presente. Él literalmente le quito las palabras de la boca, aunque ella probablemente se expresaría de otra forma. Sobre todo, le impresiono la mescla de sentimientos que mostraba, casi parecía como si estuviera hablando por experiencia propia.

"Un apasionado discurso sin duda, pero infantil." Suspiró la investigadora. "Puedes ser un Nivel 5, pero aún no tienes idea de cómo funciona el mundo." Se lamentó Kiyama.

"¡No quiero que alguien como tú nos diga eso!" Acreditó Mikoto.

Ella suspiró nuevamente.

"¿En verdad creen que el desarrollo de habilidades al que se someten a diario es una actividad segura y humanitaria?"

La repentina declaración los tomo desprevenidos. La de Tokiwadai tenía una expresión perdida mientras que el chico solo mantuvo una de desprecio.

"Los altos mandos en Ciudad Academia les están ocultando algo muy importante acerca de estas habilidades. Los maestros que trabajan aquí no saben nada al respecto, pero desarrollando el cerebro de sus jóvenes estudiantes todos los días. ¿Puedes comenzar a entender? ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser?"

"Admito que es una interesante historia y todo… así que me aseguraré de echarle un buen vistazo", Respondió Mikoto, "¡Una vez que te detenga!".

De rodillas en el suelo, Mikoto manipuló la arena de hierro que la rodeaba y la lanzó hacia el doctor. Yuudai también actuó en conjunto con un plan diferente. En respuesta, Kiyama se centró en el ataque y usó otro poder para reunir los escombros como escudo, deteniendo la arena de hierro en su camino.

"Eso tendrá que esperar." Contestó Kiyama. "Tengo otras cosas que atender en este momento."

"¡No, no esperará!"

Para sorpresa de Multi-Skill y Misaka, Yuudai apareció delante del escudo de escombros. Esto no fue una habilidad ridícula como la teletransportación, sino algo más simple.

Usando la arena metálica como señuelo para la atención enemiga, él se cubrió completamente de Dark Matter con propiedades particulares. Estas propiedades permitían que la luz en contacto con el cuerpo oscuro fuera emitida por el otro lado como si nada existiera ahí. En otras palabras, le conferían la capacidad de ser invisible.

Para lograr una invisibilidad real no sólo basta con evitar la reflexión de la luz (esto solo hace que el objeto se vea negro), sino que además hay que permitir que la luz atraviese el objeto, o al menos, que emita por un lado la misma luz que recibe por el lado opuesto. Sin embargo, los cálculos requeridos para realizar esto con un cuerpo humano en movimiento, cuya inclinación de luz varia constantemente, son una gran carga para el cerebro de un Nivel 4, que ni siquiera se especializa en ello, por lo que solo puede mantener ese estado por poco tiempo. Incluso si lo hiciera por un largo periodo, solo terminaría exhausto sin lograr nada realmente.

La científica retrocedió instintivamente, pero reacción lo suficientemente rápido. Utilizando otro poder, hizo aparecer de la nada unas latas de aluminio entre ellos. La Nivel 5 reconoció esta maniobra inmediatamente como un ataque de bomba Graviton, pero quien estaba cerca no sabía nada sobre ello.

"¡Cuidado, van a explotar!"

La explosión tuvo lugar al momento siguiente, dejando una densa cortina de polvo como resultado. La primera figura que Mikoto diviso fue la de una relativamente ilesa Kiyama Harumi, solo sus ropas estaban un poco mas comprometidas, pero nada mas que polvo. Su aliado, por otro lado, yacía en el suelo haciéndola dudar de si estaba vivo o no.

Ella observó el cuerpo caído del muchacho iluso.

"Pensé que sería más interesante, pero supongo que esto es todo lo un Nivel 5 puede hacer."

Naturalmente, centro su mirada en quien todavía estaba de pie… y entonces algo inesperado ocurrió. Exactamente al lado de Misaka Mikoto nació un cilindro negro desde la tierra. Sin quedarse atrás, una sustancia negra brotó a los pies de Kiyama reteniendo sus brazos y piernas mediante garras.

"¡¿Qu-?!"

"¡RAILGUN!" Gritó el chico en el suelo. "¡ESO ES UN MATERIAL CONDUCTOR!"

Ella entendió sin dificultad y actuó colocando su mano en el cilindro para luego liberar una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

La estrategia no tenia puntos complejos. Una vez que la creadora del Level Upper considero a Yuudai fuera de juego, era tiempo de contraatacar. Desde su posición en el suelo uso Materia Oscura para escarbar en el suelo en dos direcciones. Uno hacia la fuente de energía, Misaka Mikoto, y otro hacia el elemento que lo consumiría, Kiyama Harumi. El resto consistió en darle propiedades conductoras a la Dark Matter, exceptuando la fracción que lo conectaba a él o de lo contrario recibiría parte del daño, para enviar una descargar sin preocuparse por esa molesta barrera invisible.

"Dame un lindo grito, tan fuerte que mi hermanita lo escuche en sus sueños." Fueron las ultimas palabras de Murakami antes de que la descarga llegara a ella.

Luego de los tres segundos de sufrimiento eléctrico de quien sabe cuántos voltios, el cuerpo de la investigadora perdió toda fuerza y quedo siendo retenida por el material negro. El estudiante decidió dejar de fingir estar herido y procedió a levantarse, no sin antes extender un pulgar arriba hacia quien asestó el golpe de gracia.

"Y eso que me contuve."

"Haha, presumida."

El comentario fue con buena intención. Es cierto que las acciones de Harumi eran despreciables, pero no al punto de justificar una muerte. En ese sentido, que la tercera haya decidido contenerse fue sorprendente. También, estaba aliviado de que no todos los Nivel 5 fueran como Kakine Teitoku. Al menos Misaka Mikoto parecía ser un ser humano fundamentalmente diferente.

Con el asunto resuelto, era tiempo de…

 _Sensei._

"¿Qué es…?"

"¿Voces de niños…?"

Aunque estaban un tanto alejados uno del otro, la mirada de incógnita de cada uno le dijo al otro que estaban experimentado lo mismo. Voces de niños realmente estaban en su cabeza.

"¿Esto es… las memorias de Kiyama Harumi? El choque eléctrico parece haber conectado nuestras mentes."

De ser como ella dijo, ¿Por qué él también lo podía verlo? Se supone que la electricidad no lo alcanzó.

'Puede ser… ¿Una reacción adversa por la interacción con el ataque de la Railgun? Usando mi Dark Matter como medio… ¿me conecto a mí también aunque no fui expuesto? No…si fui expuesto, solo que en menor medida.'

Incluso si una pequeña porción de Dark Matter era no conductor, seguía sin ser un aislante perfecto. El único posible es el Vacío, pero la existencia del Vacío y la Dark Matter son opuestos por lo que replicar sus propiedades supera incluso la ilógica naturales de esta habilidad. Sumado a la ecuación este el hecho de que la electricidad fue generada por la mejor Electromaster de Ciudad Academia. Era muy probable que el mejor aislante que Yuudai pudiera pensar no fuera capaz de bloquearlo completamente.

"Argh, mi cabeza."

Pensar mientras recuerdos ajenos te invadían no parecía ser saludable por lo que renunció a lo primero. Con la vía despejada, una vida que no vivió le fue mostrada.

* * *

 **Buenas, espero que disfrutaran del capítulo.**

 **Me pregunto si Kuroko quedo demasiado OC. A mi parecer no, ya que ella originalmente quiere ir con Misaka, pero esta la detiene al percatarse de sus heridas. Poniéndome en su situación, no me parece descabellado que ella acuda a otro Nivel 4 a quien ha visto pelear prácticamente sin habilidad.**

 **Sinceramente creo que alguien como Kiyama ha investigado sobre los niveles 5 por si sus habilidades podrían ser de ayuda para los niños en coma, al menos les ha prestado atención cuando otros hablaban de ello, por lo que no necesariamente saben como lucen. En realidad, considero que casi todos los científicos en Ciudad Academia tienen una leve idea sobre los Nivel 5 gracias a su nivel de acceso al Bank (en especial los 3 primeros). Dicho esto, nadie, salvo en casos específicos, se interesaría por un Nivel 4 por lo que la existencia de Yuudai es desconocida para ella. De ahí el hecho de que ella lo confundiera.**

 ***Fujoshi: chicas, mayormente otakus, que son fans del BL(Boys Love).**

 ***Karasu Tengu: Un Yokai japonés que se asemeja a un cuervo fusionado con un humano.**

 **Creo que se mostró bastante bien el hecho de que Yuudai actuó como una especie de soporte para Mikoto, principalmente porque él sabe lo poderoso que pueden ser los Nivel 5. Sobre la ultima parte, nunca comprendí exactamente porque Misaka pudo ver los recuerdos de Kiyama. Si lo dejo a mi suposición, seria que el campo AIM generado por los diez mil cerebros uso la electricidad como conducto para interactuar con el campo AIM de ella y eso se tradujo como información, siendo esta los recuerdos presentes en Kiyama en el momento. Tomando eso en cuenta, la Dark Matter es fundamentalmente inorgánica, pero puede funcionar como nexo por lo que debería poder actuar como lo hizo el hecho de que Misaka sujetará a Kiyama en el anime y manga. Bueno, es mi interpretación xD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Diego4560: ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que disfrutes los próximos capítulos!**

 **Hunter407: El protagonista no se involucrará en absolutamente todos los eventos. Como bien dijiste, hare algo similar al manga de Railgun. De hecho, durante el arco de Big Spider ya comenzaré una historia paralela donde aparecerán personajes que en la novela y anime no llegaron hasta mucho después. Sobre la magia… se podría decir que tomara un camino similar a Accelerator. Ahora que enfrento a alguien como Kiyama, ver a alguien usar habilidades no relacionada entre si le parece mas creíble.**

 **Savior555: El ambiente que rodea a Yuudai lo pensé como un homologo al de Touma. Si Touma es el que siempre se queja de su mala suerte, Yuudai es del tipo que lo hace de la suerte que lo rodea. Con esto no me refiero a que se queja de su propia suerte, sino de la de los demás.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos!**

 **PD: ¿Cuál creen que sea la hermana Fujoshi? xD**

 **PD2: No estoy exactamente seguro, pero es probable que el próximo capitulo contengan el fin del 24 de julio.**


	6. Objetivo diferente, mismos métodos

**Nota: El universo de TAMNI pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento mediante las reglas del mismo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **El chico de la mano derecha y Biri-Biri, Parte 4.**

* * *

 _Kiyama-sensei._

'¿Huh…?'

Él se dejó llevar por recuerdos que no le pertenecían.

Al principio oía las voces de niños y niñas llamando a Kiyama Harumi. Pequeños fragmentos de los rostros de estos niños lo asaltaban repetidamente, como si buscaran que él asociara las voces con los rostros. Una niña con una banda en la cabeza, una niña con colas de cabello, un niño de expresión problemática, etc. Luego, imágenes de eventos en concreto empezaron a aparecer como si fueran fotografías, pero estaban tan desorganizadas que no entendía nada.

Finalmente, los recuerdos parecieron organizarse y lo enviaron a una simple oficina. En ella, una joven Kiyama hablaba con un investigador anciano. La conversación giraba en torno al hecho de que ella debía actuar como maestra para un grupo de Child Errors, aunque rápidamente mostro su negatividad a hacerlo. Al final, ella acepto bajo la premisa de que estaba ayudando a un gran experimento de la Junta Directiva.

La escena cambio a lo que seria el primer día como maestra ya que estaba presentándose a sus alumnos. Los Child Error la recibieron con un gran saludo cargado de juventud, pero ella lo encontró problemático. Sus pensamientos en el momento delataron que odiaba a los niños.

El sonido de agua cayendo forzó otro cambio repentino. Tal parece que los niños le tendieron la clásica trampa de una cubeta con agua sobre la puerta. Los perpetradoras fueron regañados por las niñas presentes, aunque no las tomaron enserio. Para shock de los presentes, Kiyama había comenzado a quitarse la ropa alegando que se secaría rápido por haber sol fuera. Al final los niños dijeron algunos comentarios sobre el físico de ella, lo cual la hizo volver a pensar que odiaba a los niños.

'Esto… me parece familiar…'

Los siguientes recuerdos fueron mas de lo mismo. Un niño molestándola sobre que, al no tener novio, el se ofrecía para el puesto. Una broma donde le dejaron un ciempiés en el libro que usaba para dar la clase, asustándola al punto que causo una risa estruendosa de los perpetradores. Una niña que lloraba sin razón y que cuando intento ayudarle termino siendo rechazada. Ella se quejo por que fueran tan ilógicos.

'Son incomprensibles… lloran sin razón… te molestan a la mínima oportunidad.'

Durante una hora del almuerzo, una de las niñas la regaño por separar la comida que no le gustaba. El pensamiento que ella tuvo fue exactamente igual al de Yuudai.

'Actúan con confianza y se pegan a ti…'

Las circunstancias no podían ser mas diferentes unas de otras, pero eran lo mismo. Esas incomodidades de tener que lidiar con niños… las comprendía. Ella lo descubrió siendo profesora y él siendo un hermano mayor. Tener que encargarse de niños sin ayuda no era fácil.

Para Yuudai se sintió como ver la vida de su familia antes de que se mudaran a Ciudad Academia. Su madre trabajaba todo lo que podía, su padre solo volvía para darle una nueva hermana y desaparecer, su primera hermana mayor se centró en la universidad y la segunda prácticamente no le prestaba atención. Con una familia tan grande, nunca pudo culpar realmente a nadie. Pero… fue molesto.

Kiyama Harumi quería centrarse en sus investigaciones, pero los niños no se lo permitieron. Murakami Yuudai quiso una infancia donde pudiera pasar el rato con amigos, pero se le fue impuesta la tarea de cuidar tres hermanas menores.

El próximo recuerdo también le demostró lo similares que eran.

Un día lluvioso. El encuentro con una de sus estudiantes quien parece haberse tropezado y mojado en el proceso. A este paso pescaría un resfrió, así que ella le ofreció tomar un baño en su hogar. La niña estaba demasiado hiperactiva por ello al punto que llego a hartar a la maestra, pero no lo demostró al haber desarrollado un autocontrol sobre si misma. Esa hiperactividad continuó hasta que ambas conversaron en la bañera. Al final la niña se durmió en el sillón de living, pero extrañamente, ella solo le sonrió.

'Conozco el fin de esto…'

Otra vez niños jugándole bromas. Tirándole un borrador en la cabeza, robando su bata de laboratorio, declarándosele nuevamente, celebrando su cumpleaños, regañándola una vez más…

'Incluso aunque parecen solo ser problemas… terminas cayendo ante la honestidad detrás de sus acciones. Ellos solo quieren atención, una que es negada por diversas circunstancias.'

Los Child Errors eran niños sin padres, así que querían la atención de los adultos. Las hermanas menores de Yuudai nunca tuvieron un padre, por lo que querían la atención del único hombre entre ellas.

'Y… para bien o para mal… como respondemos a esas demandas es lo que define su futuro…'

La situación volvió a deformarse y reconstruirse en un lugar diferente. Ahora estaba en un laboratorio. Los alumnos de Kiyama se encontraban en contenedores especiales mientras que ella les administraba una inyección. En cierta forma, él podía sentir la decepción de ella por dejar de ser su maestra. Antes de comenzar el experimento, ella tuvo una corta pero satisfactoria conversación:

"¿No estas asustada?"

"¡No!" Contesto la niña que usualmente usaba una cinta en la cabeza. "Porque este es el experimento de Kiyama-sensei. Creo en ti Sensei, así que no estoy asustada."

Kiyama sonrió ante eso. Seguramente ella misma no se dio cuenta de ello.

En este punto Murakami empezó a sentir un escalofrió. Hasta ahora ha visto recuerdos felices y como todo fanático de las películas de drama sabe que, si después de todo eso llega una escena con un laboratorio, no pueden ser buenas noticias.

Desafortunadamente, eso fue lo que ocurrió. No entendía que ocurría, pero al ver científicos corriendo de un lado a otro mientras que carteles de advertencia rojos aparecían en diversas pantallas nunca seria algo bueno. Mas que todo, la mortificada expresión de Kiyama era demasiado detallada sobre lo que ocurría.

El experimento falló y, por razones desconocidas, el científico anciano haría arreglos para que nadie sepa de esto.

Un ultimo vistazo mostró una destrozada Kiyama Harumi observando donde antes estaba esa niña pequeña…

* * *

Aun no terminaba.

'¿Eh? ¿Un hospital…?'

Esta vez estaba observando lo que parecía ser un paciente haciendo rehabilitación. Un chico joven, quizás de 14 años, usaba toda la fuerza posible con tal de caminar mientras se apoyaba en dos barandas.

"…Esto es sólo la situación actual de la medicina moderna"

Una nueva voz le hizo notar mas detalladamente la situación. Detrás del cristal por donde se veía al joven, un medico y una niña pequeña observaban lo mismo que él. No, dado que eran los recuerdos de otros, él observaba lo mismo que ellos.

"Con tu poder, seremos capaces de salvarlo y salvaremos a todos los que sufren de la misma enfermedad."

El doctor le hablaba a la niña con un tono suave y calmado. Ella, por otra parte, se vio comprometida con unas pequeñas lagrimas al ver el esfuerzo del chico. Cuando él se levantaba por esfuerzo propio, ella sonría. Cuando él caía al suelo por el sobreesfuerzo, ella se deprimía. Estaba cautivada por el esfuerzo de ese desconocido.

Dicho esto, algo no le gustaba a Yuudai sobre el hombre. Como debería decirlo… le sonaba falso. No es como si fuera un experto en juzgar a las personas, pero el tono del médico, por mas agradable que suene, le daba una mala sensación.

"¿No te gustaría concedernos acceso a tu ADN?"

La niña se sorprendió, aunque probablemente no entendía realmente lo que dijo el médico. Su vista rápidamente fue al cristal y, por ende, a quienes seguían con su rehabilitación. Ella estudio detenidamente a todos y cada uno de ellos, como si quisiera grabarse el esfuerzo en lo profundo de su memoria.

"¡Si!"

El hombre le sonrió amablemente y tendió su mano a ella.

"Gracias."

El recuerdo termino con un apretón de manos. No obstante, Yuudai pudo observar otras personas cerca del lugar. Una enfermera, otro doctor y… una niña de cabello descuidado y ojos profundos.

'Si Kiyama no está aquí, los recuerdos que acabo de ver son de…'

Antes de que todo desapareciera, logro reconocer a la niña que le daba la mano al médico de intenciones sospechosas.

* * *

Zona debajo de la carretera.

Gracias la repentina información, la capacidad de calculo de Murakami se vio comprometida. Al querer subconscientemente centrarse mas en los recuerdos que en la realidad, la Dark Matter desapareció. La barra negra que Misaka Mikoto estaba sosteniendo y las restricciones de Kiyama Harumi dejaron de existir.

"¿Qué… fue eso…?"

La de Tokiwadai estaba claramente afectada y el preparatoriano de Sakugawa no era diferente. Ambos estudiantes se miraron entre si comprobando que, en cierta medida, experimentaron lo mismo. Vieron memorias del pasado que no les pertenecían.

"Railgun… ¿Viste… lo mismo?"

"T-Tal vez… primero estuve en una vieja casa japonesa y luego… ¡No! ¡Ahora lo importante es lo otro que vi! Kiyama, ¡¿que era ese experimento?!"

Ese desliz ayudo a entender la situación. Murakami Yuudai vio los recuerdos de las otras dos, mientras que Misaka Mikoto los de él y de Kiyama. Por otra parte, era posible que Kiyama viera algo de los recuerdos de ambos estudiantes.

'De ser así… quizás debamos hablar luego para saber qué vio cada uno.'

Harumi, ahora libre de las ataduras de materia oscura, luchaba por levantarse y, a su vez, parecía sufrir un severo dolor de cabeza.

"¿Ustedes… lo vieron?"

Un cable metálico comenzó a levantarse del suelo, probablemente con alguna habilidad de telekinesis o magnetismo, para atacar a los Espers. Sin embargo, a medio camino otro fuerte dolor ataco a la doctora y la habilidad dejo de funcionar.

"¿Por qué hiciste algo tan horrible…?"

Ella seguía esforzándose por mantenerse en pie y, ante la pregunta de la chica, comenzó a reír como si se estuviera burlando. Dicho esto, seguía con una mano atorada en la cabeza, prueba de una terrible jaqueca ¿era por los recuerdos o la descarga de la Railgun? Aunque ella había dicho que se contuvo…

* * *

Paralelamente, en lo alto del puente, Uiharu finalmente se despertó después de haber sido sorprendida en medio del combate. Salió del auto del doctor para encontrar los restos de la batalla reciente. Solo podía imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido para causar tanta destrucción.

El sonido de alguien que gimió llamó la atención de la niña de flores, atrayéndola al borde del puente roto. Arrodillándose, vio a Murakami y Misaka de pie cerca de Kiyama, hablando de un tema que no comprendía. Decidió esperar y escuchar manteniéndose en silencio mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba la conversación.

* * *

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" Mikoto preguntó, con respecto a los recuerdos que acababan de ver.

Estando de espaldas a los estudiantes, procedió a explicar los detalles su historia.

"Oficialmente se dijo que sería un experimento para controlar los campos de difusión de AIM.", Compartió Kiyama, "Pero en realidad fue un experimento para analizar los principios de las habilidades fuera de control mediante la inducción de las mismas. En otras palabras, el objetivo era crear condiciones en que se pierde el control estimulando los Campos de Dispersion AIM."

"Espera, eso significa que…" Murakami abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Heh, era obvio que iban a perder el control, pero me di cuenta solo después de que paso."

"Experimentación humana…" Concluyó Misaka igualmente perturbada que el chico.

"¡Esos niños aun duermen y nunca despertaran!" Poco a poco ella comenzó a darse vuelta hasta poder ver los rostros de los Espers "Nosotros… ¡Usamos a esos niños como conejillos de indias!"

En los ojos de la mujer mayor se formaron pequeñas lágrimas. Quizás porque recordó todo lo que hizo, o talvez por sentirse tan inútil de no poder hacer nada por esos niños. También podía deberse a un simple estallido emocional al contar la historia, una que seguramente no compartía muy seguido. Murakami ignoraba la razón, pero estaba seguro de que no eran falsas.

"Si algo tan terrible sucedió, ¿por qué no lo reportaste a Anti-Skill?" Preguntó la Railgun.

"Veintitrés veces." Respondió. "¡Esas son las veces que solicité usar el Tree Diagram! ¡Si pudiera acceder a él, podría usarlo para descubrir la causa del accidente y encontrar una manera de despertar a esos niños!"

"Con él, sería capaz de dejarlo correr de nuevo bajo la luz del sol ¡Pero me rechazaron! ¡Las veintitrés malditas veces! ¡¿No lo entienden?! ¡La junta directiva estaba detrás de todo esto! ¡Por eso Anti-Skill nunca haría nada!"

"¡Eso no te da derecho a hacer es-!"

"¡¿Qué podrías saber tu?! ¡No entiendes nada!

La gota que derramo el vaso fue nuevamente anunciada. Con ello, Yuudai volvió a dejarse llevar.

"¡Quien no entiende nada eres tú, Kiyama Harumi! ¿Estas tan convencida de tus métodos que ya ni lo dudas? ¡Existen diversas formas de afrontar un problema! ¡Entre ellas, definitivamente existe una donde no tendrías a llegar a estos extremos!"

"Yo…¡Hare lo que sea para salvar a esos niños! ¡NO ME DETENDRE INCLUSO SI TODOS EN ESTA CIUDAD SE VUELVEN MIS ENEMIGOS!"

"¡¿Siquiera entiendes lo que dices?! ¡Ya que no parecer ser consciente déjame decírtelo! AHORA MISMO, CON ESTE METODO, ¡NO ERES DIFERENTE DE ESE ANCIANO!"

"¿Qué…?"

Ella es consciente de que ambos jóvenes vieron sus recuerdos. En ellos, solo existía un 'anciano'. No era nadie mas que quien le encargo se maestra y también quien hizo desaparecer todo el incidente en la nada gracias a sus influencias. Un vejestorio que pertenece a una familia demente.

"¡¿Finalmente puedes entender mi lenguaje?! ¡Bien, déjame continuar!"

Él se aproximaba a ella a paso lento, pero seguro. La de Tokiwadai tuvo intención de detenerlo, pero al ver que la investigadora no reaccionada violentamente, se abstuvo de hacerlo. Las palabras de Yuudai de alguna forma llamaron completamente su atención.

"¡Tú harás lo que sea por esos niños! ¡Bien! ¡Ese vejestorio hará lo que sea por el avance científico! ¡Bien! ¡Ambas son posturas respetables! ¡Son diferentes y perfectamente entendibles! ¡PERO! ¡El despreciable método de que ustedes usaron para llevarlo a cabo es exactamente el mismo! ¡El mismo maldito método que ahora mismo está arrebatando la libertad a diez mil personas! ¡Si lo vemos por cantidad, tu eres peor! ¡Si lo vemos por consecuencias, él es peor! ¡¿Vas a decirme que solo porque tomaras 'prestado' los diez mil cerebros no eres igual a él?! ¡Al diablo! ¡Que tus motivaciones sean mejores no justifica que puedes hacer lo que quieras!"

Ellos estaban frente a frente, separado por unos escasos quince centímetros. Ella podría eliminarlo con una de sus habilidades y él podría golpearla casi al mismo tiempo.

"¡TU ESTAS HACIENDO EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO! ¡JUEGAS CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAS PERSONAS COMO SI FUERAN HERRAMIENTAS DESECHABLES! ¡Que el supuesto final no sea igualmente trágico no asegura que todo pasara como si nada!"

Con eso el sermón se detuvo. Kiyama estaba metida en sus pensamientos y Murakami continuó mirándola de forma acusadora. No se detendría hasta que reconociera sus propios errores. Claro, él fue increíblemente hipócrita por hablar como si lo entendiera cuando nunca paso por algo así. Tuvo un pasado similar a Kiyama en los aspectos felices, pero en los tristes no.

De repente, ella empezó a gritar. En un instante, toda la duda que estaba mostrando fue reemplazada por dolor. Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba al aire. Claramente algo estaba mal.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Un… !¿Desbordamiento de la red…?!"

"¡¿Kiyama-san?!"

"¡Oye…!" Habló Mikoto, repentinamente preocupado por la salud de ella.

"La red... Está fuera de control."

Sin otra palabra, ella se derrumbó en el suelo. Una luz que parecía moverse como un líquido emergió de la cabeza del médico antes de girar en espiral hacia arriba y tomar forma. El resultado final fue algo que se parecía a un feto con un halo sobre su cabeza y tentáculos que se arrastraban desde su espalda. Abrió sus ojos, revelando un par de ojos rojos, blancos y amarillos que parecían casi humanos.

"¿Qué… es eso?"

Las primeras palabras provinieron de una voz suave, una que todos los presentes conocían.

"¡¿Uiharu-senpai?! ¿Qué está haciendo a-?"

La oración se vio interrumpida por el grito de la reciente criatura que sonaba como un bebé con dolor.

* * *

En la carretera.

"¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele!"

"No te quejes, sé un hombre."

El equipo restante de Anti-Skill reunió a todos los heridos y aquellos con heridas menores comenzaron a dar primero auxilios a quienes estaban en peor estado. En realidad, nadie estaba en un estado peligroso. Las heridas más serias eran de balas en lugares como los hombros o piernas no muy profundas. Eran heridas extrañas sin duda, pero quienes las recibieron estaban agradecidos de que no fuera peor.

Murakami Shizuka acababa de terminar de vendar la pierna de un compañero, un tanto quejón, para luego buscar donde mas ser de ayuda. Entonces, un grito aterrador la sorprendió.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!"

Determinar el origen no era problema. Claramente provenía del agujero en la carretera, donde su hermano, una chica de Tokiwadai y Kiyama Harumi se enfrentaban.

No mucho después, tomo conciencia de la voz de su superior de cabello azul quejándose mientras hablaba por el comunicador.

"¿Que? ¿La rehén no está?"

La rehén era la niña que debía estar en el auto azul de Kiyama. Yuudai le dijo que la rescatara luego de que alejara a la enemiga, lo cual haría incluso si no se lo dijera, pero eso tomo mas tiempo del esperado dado que la carretera fue parcialmente destruida. Un equipo aparte tuvo que bajar hasta el suelo del otro lado de la carretera para luego volver a subir y buscarla.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ella está debajo también?! ¡Maldición! Bajen inmediatamente y protejan a los estudiantes. Iré junto con los que estén en mejor estado para apoyarlos en un momento."

Tal parece que otro equipo iba a formarse pronto.

Shizuka volteo a ver el agujero gigante. El anterior grito y la situación inesperada causaron que ella se preocupara mas de lo necesario.

'Yuu-chan…'

* * *

Hospital del Distrito 7.

Hoy, un día como cualquier otro, un cierto par de hermanas decidió visitar a su hermana mayor. Según lo que su hermano mayor les dijo, ella cayó en un profundo sueño por razones desconocidas, pero eventualmente despertaría. Él les aseguro que no había nada de que preocuparse, no obstante, lo estaban.

Mirai y Tomoe actualmente se encontraban en una gran habitación con muchas camas y pacientes ocupándolas. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban dormidos, o así lo creían ellas. Cerca de una de las ventanas estaba Murakami Kyouka, su hermana mayor, presentando la misma condición que los demás.

Para su espanto, la situación comenzó a descontrolarse.

"¡¿Kyouka-nee?! ¡Hey!"

Ella había comenzado a moverse violentamente, como si sufriera un terrible dolor. Una enfermera cercana vino inmediatamente y la retuvo a la fuerza, pero ella continuaba resistiéndose con una expresión dolorosa.

"Tomo-chan, los demás pacientes están…"

Mirai se abrazó a su hermana mayor con miedo. Gracias a la advertencia, Tomoe observo como los demás pacientes empezaron a comportarse de igual forma que Kyouka. Tanto enfermeras como doctores comenzaron a restringir a los pacientes. La imagen debió asustar en gran medida a la menor, ya que escondió el rostro en el pecho de Tomoe mientras la abrazaba. Naturalmente, ella le devolvió el abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla.

"¿Qué está pasando…?"

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambas tuvieron que dejar el lugar por orden de los adultos.

* * *

Debajo de la carretera.

Murakami, Misaka y Uiharu estaban shock. El primero principalmente por la repentina aparición de su senpai y luego por el feto. No entendía porque ella descendió a la zona mas peligrosa posible. Ella y la 3era Nivel 5 por otro lado, no podían despegar la vista de esa criatura. Era entendible teniendo en cuenta que un feto hecho de energía no era una vista de todos los días.

Al instante siguiente, el feto volvió a gritar. Sin embargo, esta vez esa acción se vio acompañada por una onda de choque y un ataque de energía pura.

"¡MIER-Argh!"

Yuudai, estando demasiado cerca, no reaccionó a tiempo y fue lanzado violentamente por la onda de choque contra uno de los soportes de la carretera que estaba cerca de una escalera.

"¡Murakami-san!" Dijo preocupada Uiharu, pero debía ser consciente de su propia situación.

La Railgun, al estar más lejos, usó su magnetismo para crear una barrera con los escombros esparcidos por todos lados y protegerse del ataque de energía. Finalmente, Uiharu, la que más lejos se encontraba, no sabia como proceder. Ella no tenía forma de defenderse. Parte del ataque de energía pura fue hacia ella y cerro los ojos del pánico.

"…?"

El impacto nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una especie de barrera negra delante suyo. Conectado de forma perpendicular a esta estaba una especie de columna negra del grosor de un brazo. Esta 'columna' se extendía desde detrás de Uihara. Buscando el origen, se encontró mirando al chico nuevo de Judgmente apoyado en la columna donde fue lanzado. La columna negra nacía del brazo derecho del chico.

"¡Murakami-san!"

Estaba agradecida por ser salvada, pero estaba más feliz por el hecho de que él estuviera bien. Ser arrojado como un trapo viejo seguramente fue doloroso.

"Esa estuvo cerca Uiharu-senpai."

"¡¿E-Estas bien?! Fuiste lanzado contra concreto puro…"

"No se preocupe. Es verdad que no pude reaccionar a tiempo, pero la Railgun fue lo suficientemente amable como para reducir el impacto con magnetismo. Apenas lo sentí."

"¿Eh?"

Cuando él fue lanzado, logro ver pequeñas descargas cerca suyo. Lo mas probable es que Misaka redujera su velocidad magnetizándolo un poco con la tierra y finalmente con la columna en si misma. Como resultado, el golpe no fue muy diferente de caerse de espalda al suelo.

'Supongo que es lo que debería esperarme de un Nivel 5. Ella creó un campo magnético a mi alrededor y lo magnetizo a todo lo posible sin afectar para nada mi cuerpo. Ese tipo de control es algo que Ryo definitivamente no puede hacer…'

Su mejor amigo es un Electromaster Nivel 4, pero estaba seguro que nunca podría hacer algo igual. La cantidad de electricidad y control requerida ya de por si eran demasiado altas.

Hablando de Misaka Mikoto, ella disparo un rayo de electricidad al monstruo destrozando parte de la espalda del mismo. Para horror de ellos, el feto se regenero creando dos brazos de bebe extra en el proceso. Además, su tamaño se duplico en un santiamén ignorando completamente cualquier ley de conservación de la materia.

"Uiharu-senpai." Habló a medida que se levantaba. "Póngase detrás de la columna de soporte. Es mejor que ser un blanco abierto."

"Si, emm, lamento causar problemas por estar aquí. Sé que no soy de ayuda…"

Siguiendo la recomendación ella se oculto detrás, pero asomo la cabeza para ver.

"Heh, no se preocupe. Si hay algo que he aprendido es que ninguna acción es innecesaria, todo tiene un significado por más ilógico que sea."

El suelo comenzó a temblar y lo próximo que vio es como unos trozos gigantes de hielo caían apuntado a Misaka. Naturalmente ella destruyo cualquiera que estuviera peligrosamente cerca. Yuudai se preparaba para ayudarla, pero el monstruo inesperadamente no continuo con el ataque.

"¿No la persigue…? ¿Quizás está atacando ciegamente?"

La Railgun, luego de escapar de esas estalactitas gigantes, estaba bastante cerca de ellos, así que los tres se reunieron cerca de la columna debajo de la carretera. Desde allí aparecieron como el feto estiraba sus diminutos brazos al cielo mientras gemía agudamente. Esa imagen daba la impresión de un bebe pidiendo consuelo.

"Murakami-san, Misaka-san, no sé exactamente si estoy en lo correcto, pero parece estar sufriendo…"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero estoy más preocupado por como encargarnos de él."

"Esa cosa se regenera sin importa cuánto la ataque ¿alguna idea?"

El monstruo comenzó a ganar altitud hasta quedar al mismo nivel que la carretera donde estaban antes. Al momento siguiente una lluvia de disparos provino desde los agentes de Anti-Skill en el lugar. Aunque el continuo tiroteo era sorprendente, el hecho de que esa criatura recibiera todos y cada uno de los disparos lo fue aún más. Sus heridas sanaban sin demora, pero lo más sorpréndete era…

"Esa cosa…" Dedujo Misaka. "¡¿Aumente de tamaño cada vez que recibe daño?! ¡¿Estamos enfrentando a Godzilla o algo así?!"

"No, Godzilla no crecía al ser lastimado por armas normales. Para empezar, lastimarlo era un gran problema…"

"¡No me importa eso! ¡No me sigas la corriente de forma extraña!"

"Entonces no traigas analogías donde un fan puede replicar…"

Como sea, el punto era que esa criatura crecía con cada daño que recibía. Gracias al continuo bombardeo la atención del feto estaba sobre Anti-Skill, pero extrañamente no tomaba acciones hostiles. Sus movimientos eran erráticos en ese aspecto. Algunas veces se quedaba viendo fijo a quienes lo atacaban y en otras ocasiones se daba vuelta ocasionalmente para ver una estructura a la distancia.

"¿Qué podemos hacer…?"

"¡Ah!" Reaccionó Uiharu. "¡Kiyama-sensei!"

Siguiendo la mirada de la niña, Kiyama Harumi se encontraba apoyada en otra columna no muy lejos de ellos. Tal parece que busco refugio al recuperar la conciencia y encontrarse con ese monstruo. En este punto, Yuudai se sentía un tanto culpable por olvidarse completamente de ella. Bueno, nadie podía culparlo realmente por ello ya que incluso las otras dos parecieron olvidarlo.

Sea como fuere, el grupo se acerco a ella esperando encontrar alguna respuesta útil.

"…La red ya no está en mis manos. Así como tampoco está en mis manos el traer de vuelta a los niños y hacer que se recuperen…Es el fin."

"¡No te rindas por favor!" Refutó Uiharu ante esas palabras.

"Incluso si no conseguiste tu objetivo." Acompañó Yuudai. "Todavía puedes hacer algo."

"¿Con que fin…?"

El plan al que tanto tiempo le dedico se termino convirtiendo en un monstruo. Nada de esto ayudo a los niños en coma. Incluso si decidiera comenzar otra vez ella ya esta en la mira de las autoridades de Ciudad Academia, es decir, no tendría libertad para ello. Estaba acabada en todos los posibles sentidos.

Sin embargo, todavía existía significado en continuar…

"Con el fin de ser la maestra que esos niños amaron. Si sientes la más mínima simpatía por ellos, entonces ayúdanos a proteger a Ciudad Academia. Tú puedes odiar esta ciudad por lo que les hizo a los niños, pero esta ciudad es también por la que ellos se esforzaron al punto participar voluntariamente en ese experimento. Siendo su Maestra, ¿eres capaz de ver como tu propio trabajo pisotea los sentimientos de ellos?"

Quizás exagero un poco al decir que protegerían Ciudad Academia. Por lo menos el feto no ha causado un gran desastre y hasta ahora se muestra inofensivo. Dicho esto, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La mirada de Kiyama se fijó en un suelo un momento antes de asentir hacia ellos. La razón del chico logro alcanzarla, o mas precisamente, los sentimientos de sus estudiantes lo hicieron.

Ella estaba por hablar cuando un repentino temblor los sacudió. Este ocurrió por el hecho que tanto temían, el feto finalmente comenzó a devolver el ataque. Uno de sus grandes tentáculos rompió parte de la carretera nuevamente y los escombros que cayeron al suelo causaron el temblor.

"Tch…Iré a contener esa cosa por un tiempo. Senpai y Railgun busquen con Kiyama una solución."

"Espera, si ese es el caso entonces yo iré."

"Con todo respeto sé que un Nivel 5 como tu puede hacerlo, pero ahora mismo lo que necesitamos es una solución. Pienso que uno de los siete cerebros más grandes de Ciudad Academia es más útil para buscar una solución que yo. Si sumamos a la ecuación a la propia creadora y un hacker de primera, entonces no debería tomarles mucho."

Estos no eran elogios sin sentido. Realmente él era el más inútil en esta conversación.

"…Si veo que tienes problemas iré."

"Lo suficientemente justo para mí. De cualquier manera, tampoco creo aguantar demasiado."

Así, las tres mujeres observaron como partió a brindar apoyo a los de Anti-Skill. No obstante, también escucharon que dijo una confusa e inesperadamente exaltada frase.

"¡Bien! ¡Admitiré que siempre quise hacer esto!"

El rostro del chico se mostraba en éxtasis, como si hubiera esperado toda una vida para esto. Ellas realmente no entendían mucho sobre ello, pero debía tener un significado para él. Este es un momento único que quería aprovechar de forma completa, quiero decir, no todos los días puedes enfrentarte a un monstruo gigante.

Como ultima sorpresa, algo realmente inesperado ocurrió. Una masa de absoluta obscuridad lo rodeo y tomo una forma un tanto alarmante.

"¿Eh…?" Mikoto fue la única capaz de hablar. "¡¿Él no acaba de convertirse en un Kaiju?!"

* * *

Con Anti-Skill.

Las fuerzas armadas fueron diezmadas en menos de unos minutos. Los tentáculos gigantes de esa criatura dejaban fuera de juego a cualquiera que se les aproximara. Cada uno usaba diferentes habilidades Esper, lo cual les impedía defenderse correctamente.

Actualmente quedaban solo tres de Anti-Skill continuando el tiroteo. Ellas sabían que las balas eran inútiles, pero necesitaban llamar la atención de esa cosa sin importar como. Repentinamente, uno de esos tentáculos se acerco para atacar nuevamente, tomando como objetivo a la más próxima.

"¡Capitana!" Dijo una mujer de lentes.

Con la capitana fuera del juego, el tentáculo empezó a acercársele a ella. Entrando en pánico, comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra sin siquiera preocuparse en apuntar.

"¡N-No! ¡Alejate!"

Eventualmente las balas se terminaron. El daño que causo no fue poco, pero era inútil ante un monstruo que podía regenerarse. Las partes destruidas se curaron e incluso un par de pequeñas manos y un ojo aparecieron. La situación era tan irreal que la mujer comenzó a preguntarse si estaba soñando.

"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Fuera del camino!"

Para su fortuna la miembro restante, Murakami Shizuka, abrió fuego contra el tentáculo nuevamente. Otra vez, el daño fue sin sentido, pero ese era el objetivo. Ahora la atención estaba sobre ella y solo necesitaba mantenerla lo más posible.

Sea bueno o malo, eso no ocurrió. Al segundo siguiente, esa pequeña porción del monstruo fue repentinamente tirada de regreso por una gran fuerza. Buscando respuestas, Shizuka miro al monstruo que cada vez se acercaba mas a una planta nuclear experimental. A diferencia de antes, el monstruo no estaba solo, ahora había otro de color negro reteniéndolo.

"¿Yuu-chan…? ¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota…?"

* * *

 **Buenas, espero que disfrutaran del capítulo.**

 **Quizás debí aclarar esto en el capitulo anterior, pero las alas negras de Yuudai son iguales a las de Koku del anime B: The Beginning, aunque de una tonalidad más oscura.**

 **Al final termine por dejarme llevar y alargar las cosas xD, pero creo que quedo mucho mejor que la versión reducida que planeaba hacer al principio. El próximo capitulo es el final de arco del Level Upper.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Diego4560: Esa es una pregunta demasiado abierta como para darte una respuesta precisa. Yo sigo el manga de Railgun, Accelerator, Astral Buddy y estoy al día con las novelas exceptuando NT20 que todavía no la encuentro totalmente traducida. Pienso que es demasiado pronto para pensar que pasara una vez que alcance el manga, pero llegado sea el caso, intentare continuar con arcos propios o incluyendo al protagonista en los de las novelas/anime en emisión. Espero haber respondido la duda, sino por favor mándame un PM preguntándome específicamente y así no te dejo esperando xD**

 **Savior555: Me alegra que te guste como incorporo al protagonista y su familia. Tienen una historia que poco a poco saldrá a la luz como detalles menores. No es trágica, pero tampoco es un cuento de rosas xD. Y si, actualmente me estoy debatiendo entre dos posibles candidatas a novia para él. Ambas son personajes menores, así que incluso si entablaran una relación no cambiarían mucho, aunque si hago esto ellas obtendrán mas protagonismo. Si no, también acepto sugerencias.**

 **Aquisea: Toda historia necesita algo original, así que comenzare a cambiar las cosas con el Arco de Big Spider un poco. Eso debería comenzar a partir del capitulo 8. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Hunter407: Espero que los contenidos del capitul respondieran tu duda sobre como se sorprende Yuudai. Bueno, más que sorprenderse, diría que rectificó su postura sobre los Nivel 5 dado que pensaba que los demás eran como Kakine.**

 **La enfermedad Kami-yan es indispensable. No existe fanfic de To Aru que pueda llamarse como tal sin ella xD. Ya falta poco para que Touma entre en acción, así que te mantengo con la duda** **.**


	7. Siempre se puede comenzar una vez mas

**Nota: El universo de TAMNI pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento mediante las reglas del mismo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **El chico de la mano derecha y Biri-Biri, Parte 5.**

* * *

Esta ya no era una batalla entre humanos. Cualquier que lo viera diría lo mismo. La imagen parecía sacada de una película, pero era tan real como las habilidades Esper. Esto era, sin lugar a dudas, una batalla entre Kaiju.

En una esquina estaba el AIM Burst, llamado así por Kiyama. Una existencia nacida de los campos AIM de diez mil personas. Inicialmente era un feto, pero ahora era una masa grotesca de mayor tamaño que un edificio.

En la otra se encontraba Murakami Yuudai, alias un Kaiju artificial, disfrutando una situación de en sueño. Usando toda la Dark Matter posible, tomo la forma de una especie de criatura semejante a un dragón sin alas*. El cuerpo principal del chico estaba en el pecho del dragón, siendo visible todo por arriba de la cintura. Su tamaño era aproximadamente igual al de la otra parte, aunque eso cambiaria si lo llegaba a lastimar.

'Ugh… Me deje llevar y use toda la Dark Matter posible.'

El dragón negro tacleo de frente a la grotesca masa grisácea, derribándola contra el suelo. Acto seguido hizo uso de su larga cola y golpeo todos los tentáculos, forzándolos a retraerse y alejarlos de Anti-Skill. La criatura respondió al repentino ataque formando más extremidades y estas se enrollaron por todo el cuerpo del atacante.

"¡████████████████████████!"

"¡Agh! ¡A esta cosa le gusta gritar…!"

La materia oscura alteró un poco su forma y creó lanzas que cortaron las prolongaciones grisáceas, liberándolo de sus restricciones. Para eliminar las partes que aún seguían enrolladas en su Dark Matter opto por desviar y acumular la energía calorífica en las zonas en contacto. De esta forma no solo evitaba asarse a sí mismo, sino también evaporar las piezas restantes en cuestión de segundos. Una vez que la forma original se recuperó, lanzó un derechazo en el centro de la criatura.

"Eh… mala idea."

Además de no causar ningún daño aparente, ni siquiera empujarlo un poco, el brazo volvió a ser sujetado por protuberancias mas pequeñas. Al momento siguiente tres pequeñas esferas comenzaron a formarse sobre el AIM Burst. Estas continuaron creciendo hasta convertirse en estalactitas de hielo gigantes.

"¡Es lo que uso contra la Railgun antes…!"

Una habilidad para crear Hielo y moldearlo a gusto. En cierta forma era similar a su habilidad, aunque más restringida en cuento a los usos de la misma. No importaba realmente, ahora mismo era mortalmente útil.

Rápidamente deshizo la mano y parte del antebrazo del dragón para recuperar maniobrabilidad. Cuando los témpanos cayeron como la hoja de un verdugo se alejó de la criatura. El primero lo esquivo al alejarse, el segundo tuvo que pegar otro salto y en el tercero decidido hacerlo diferente. En lugar de dejar que se estrellara en el suelo, lo sujetó, con el brazo izquierdo restante, en medio del aire y lo lanzo de regreso al creador.

Para fortuna, o desgracia, el AIM Burst recibió el objeto de frente y, por consecuencia, fue lanzado contra el muro de unas instalaciones cercanas. En otras palabras, recibió el doble de daño sin necesidad de lastimarlo al punto que necesitara regenerarse. Mientras que evitara herirlo seriamente, para evitar que creciera más, y simplemente mantuviera la atención en él, ganaría.

'Va siendo hora de optar por otro plan. Pensé que resistiría más, pero manipular tanta Dark Matter no es bueno para ganar tiempo.'

Era tiempo de ponerle fin a la batalla de monstruos gigantes.

*RingRingRing~RingRingRing*

"Hey, hey, ¿Acaso siempre tengo que recibir una llamada de alguien en estos momentos?"

Independiente de cualquier queja tuvo que atender. El tono pertenecía a alguien que también estaba en la escena, su hermana mayor Shizuka.

No obstante, antes de ello se abalanzó contra el nuevamente flotante feto. El brazo derecho del dragón volvió a regenerarse y uso ambos brazos para apretarlo. En cierta forma, dada la posición que estaban, se parecían a dos luchadores de sumo, aunque uno de esos luchadores tenía varios tentáculos en lugar de brazos y también flotaba, intentando empujarse fuera del ring. En otras palabras, estaban enredados por así decirlo.

"¿Si…? Estoy ocupado con-"

"¡¿ACASO ERES UN IDIOTA?! ¡IDIOTA!"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¡¿Siquiera sabes a donde empujaste esa cosa?! ¡Tú y él están a punto de entrar a un reactor nuclear experimental!"

"¡¿EHHHHHH?! ¡¿REALMENTE ESTOY EN ESA CLASE DE SITUACION DE PELICULA?!"

"¡No es momento de impresionarse! ¡Aléjalo de ahí inmediatamente!"

Dicho y en proceso, comenzó a intentar arrastrarlo fuera del lugar. El problema es que, como esa cosa no tenía piernas, era difícil determinar si realmente lo estaba empujado o él estaba siendo jalado. Tomando como punto de referencia el destrozado muro, parecía ser que ni siquiera se estaban moviendo. Incluso si realmente no conseguía moverlo, era mejor contenerlo que dejarlo libre.

"Otra cosa." Adhirió Shizuka. "Dos niñas acaban de llegar y dicen que tienen algo para detener las habilidades regenerativas de esa cosa ¿dicen la verdad?"

"¡Ahora la idiota eres tú! ¡¿Quién mentiría en esta situación?! ¡Ignora lo protocolos de seguridad y dales lo que necesiten! ¡Estoy seguro que tu superior no tiene problemas con asumir la responsabilidad!"

"Mi superior está tomando una siesta ahora mismo, sabes…"

"¡ENTONCES ASUMELA TÚ O EL DE MAYOR RANGO DISPONIBLE! ¡SOLO DALES ACCESO A LO QUE NECESITEN! Ah, y ya que estamos en ello, dile a la de cabello castaño que venga aquí. Si realmente pueden detener sus capacidades regenerativas es grandioso, pero yo no tengo materia suficiente para erradicar o vaporizar esta cosa totalmente."

"¿Huh? ¿esa niña tiene algo como eso?"

"Las presentaciones para desp-Hekk!"

De la nada un par de extensiones con ojos rojos aparecieron intentando atacar al chico. La materia oscura de la zona del estómago del Kaiju Artificial se arremolino en forma de lanzas gruesa y cortaron esas cosas a solo unos milímetros de encontrarse con el cuerpo principal.

'Tch. Esta cosa parece evolucionar. Al menos ya reconoció que debe eliminar el núcleo para detenerlo.'

"Oye, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Todo bien por allí?"

"Transmite el mensaje. No podré detenerlo mucho más."

Él dio por terminada la llamada y decidido cambiar de estrategia.

* * *

Carretera.

"Okey, con eso dicho… Tessou-chan, déjales hacer lo suyo."

"¿Ehhh? ¿Realmente vas a acceder tan fácilmente? L-La Capitana todavía no recobra el sentido…"

"No es gran problema, si mi hermanito lo dice debe ser cierto."

"P-Pero…"

Shizuka ignoró esa replica y concedió acceso a la chica con diadema de flores a una computadora. Los transportes de Anti-Skill venían equipadas con una, por lo que usaron la de uno que estaba relativamente en buen estado luego del asalto de Kiyama. Al comprobar que encendió sin problemas, tuvo que transmitir la otra parte del mensaje a la de caballo castaño.

"Yuu-chan dice que no puede eliminar esa cosa, así que quiere que vayas."

"Entendido."

La chica, cuyo nombre desconocía, asintió rápidamente y dejo la zona usando magnetismo para desplazarse.

"Tessou-chan, por favor pide autorización a los superiores~"

"¡¿EEEhhhh?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!"

"Porqué eres la de mayor rango presente~"

"¡No lo soy! ¡Ambas tenemos el mismo rango!"

"Pero eres la favorita de la Capitana, eso ya significa que estas por ascender."

"¿F-Favorita…? ¿…R-Realmente lo crees así?"

"Claro que sí. Estoy segura que ella espera que tomes el mando en situaciones así."

Los ojos de la joven oficial desprendieron un brillo extraño. Eso solo significaba que realmente creyó que lo que Shizuka dijo.

"E-Entiendo. La Capitana cofia en mi…¡Si!"

Luego de una serie de palabras para subir su autoestima, la cual era generalmente baja, ella contacto a los superiores. Al principio tartamudeo bastante, pero su tono fue cambiando por uno seguro. Incluso grito cuando parecieron querer negárselo, pero siguió insistiendo.

Shizuka acercó una mano a su pecho como si estuviera rezándole.

No es como si ella hubiera mentido. Tessou realmente era a quien Yomikawa favorecía, pero no en el buen sentido. Probablemente la Capitana era dura con ella para que dejara de temerle a todo y volverse un confiable miembro de Anti-Skill, pero decirle eso no la motivaría a tomar el mando. Con eso dicho, el objetivo de Shizuka era simple.

'Con esto estoy a salvo en caso de que las cosas salgan mal…'

* * *

En las inmediaciones de un Reactor Nuclear Experimental.

El AIM Burst estaba en pleno trabajo de adentrarse al peligroso lugar. Los esfuerzos del chico, moviendo un dragón negro, por detenerlo mediante fuerza pura carecían de sentido. Las marcas que dejaban las piernas gigantes al ser arrastradas en el suelo eran prueba de que el monstruo estaba ganado terreno.

'Tal parece que esta cosa me ignorara mientras no le cause dolor… ¡Entonces…!'

La forma que mantuvo desde el comienzo de la batalla se perdió en su totalidad, mas no desapareció. La sustancia oscura comenzó a rodear a la masa grisácea como si fuera un huracán, aunque más pequeño y concentrado. La velocidad con la que giraba atraía los vientos, pero no era tanta como para destrozar los edificios cercanos. Luego, el 'huracán' adopto el método de tortura de una Doncella de Hierro, en otras palabras, clavos punzantes comenzaron a aparecer por diversos lugares. El mecanismo de los clavos era atacar y quedarse allí, pero rápidamente otro clavo se formaba en un área diferente y repetía lo mismo. El cuerpo del monstruo era incapaz regenerarse totalmente al no poder cerrar las heridas y eso a la vez impedía su crecimiento desproporcional.

"¡████████████████████████████████!"

No muy lejos de eso Murakami Yuudai observaba desde las alturas el ojo de la tormenta. En su espalda se erguían un par de alas como las que uso para escapar del derrumbe de la carretera.

"V-Viéndolo desde aquí sí que se ve brutal… Definitivamente no lo usare en humanos."

La imaginación es un arma poderosa con este tipo de habilidad. Es la primera vez que intenta hacer esto, pero la idea vino originalmente de una película sobre la condesa Erzsébet Báthory de Ecsed que vio hace tiempo en la televisión.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso…?"

Una esfera de luz se formo sobre la cabeza del AIM Burst. Al momento siguiente explotó convirtiéndose en disparos de energía que viajaban a una abrumadora velocidad. Algunos impactaron en el remolino que lo rodeaba, pero el principal objetivo era el cielo.

"¡█████████!"

"¡¿Un ataque a quemarropa al cielo?! ¡AHHHH!"

La mayor parte de la Dark Matter que podía crear estaba conteniendo a esa cosa, por lo que solo contaba con su maniobrabilidad en el aire para arreglárselas. Al principio tenia la certeza de lograrlo, al menos, sus habilidades le permitieron esquivar cerca de tres de esos rayos. No obstante, el AIM Burst continúo repitiendo lo mismo y… el cuarto lo tomo desprevenido.

"¡Nnnhhh!"

Ese disparo lo forzó a usar sus alas como un escudo improvisado. Al hacer eso, naturalmente, comenzó a perder altitud a gran velocidad. Quiso volver a intentar extender las alas, pero el quito ataque no se lo permitió. No solo eso, sino que también logro destruir las desgastadas extremidades. Para empezar, el espesor de ellas no era mucho así que resistir solo un ataque fue una gran victoria.

'¡Solo tengo que volver a crearlas…!? ¡Argh!" En medio de la caída el chico llevo ambas manos a su cabeza por el repentino dolor. "¡¿Maldición, alcance el límite?!'

Este es el resultado de su defecto como Nivel 4. A diferencia del Nivel 5 que cuenta con una producción prácticamente infinita, él no tiene tal lujo. Lo que sufría ahora mismo era un 'periodo de enfriamiento' que el cerebro necesitaba. El problema no era no poder crear Dark Matter, sino que su cerebro ya llego al límite de lo que podía manejar.

Una analogía simple es una maquinaria de producción de cualquier producto. Si Kakine Teitoku era una máquina que funcionaba los 365 días del año sin descanso, Murakami Yuudai era una que debía apagarse durante la noche para volver a funcionar al día siguiente. Ambos podían producir infinitamente, pero la 2da maquinaria se rompería sin el mantenimiento adecuado.

No mucho después del dolor de cabeza la prisión que contenía al AIM Burst también desapareció junto con los cálculos que lo mantenían en este mundo. El cerebro de Yuudai se sobrecargo por controlar y manejar de forma compleja demasiada Dark Matter. Bien podría decirse que paso a modo de 'reserva' o 'ahorro de energía' manteniendo solamente las funciones básicas para manejar el cuerpo humano.

"¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mal momento para estar en medio del aire…

* * *

'¿Huh? ¿No duele?'

Él ya se había preparado para lo peor luego de cerrar los ojos ante el miedo. La muerte era la opción esperable, y suponiendo que no llegara a eso, por lo menos tendría un par de huesos rotos. Sin embargo, no sentía nada de eso. Por el contrario, estaba inesperadamente cómodo. Tenia un soporte en la espada y otro en sus piernas, además de estar cerca de alguna otra fuente de calor.

'Espera…esto se siente como…'

Abrió los ojos en busca de respuestas. Lo primero que vio fue el deslumbrante sol y luego escucho…

"¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo más debo sostenerte…?"

La voz de una chica de secundaria.

"Oh, Railgun."

Inesperadamente ella lo estaba cargando al estilo nupcial, popularmente llamado estilo princesa, con un notable esfuerzo. Era una estudiante de secundaria de quien hablábamos, así que levantar a un estudiante de preparatoria promedio resultaba sorprendente. Notando esto, decidió bajarse antes de causarle cualquier mal.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Físicamente si, aunque mi orgullo… bueno, si pienso que fui salvado por una de los siete Nivel 5, puedo vivir con ell-¡UGH!"

"¡Oye!"

"E-Estoy bien, solo una pequeña jaqueca. Mas importante, termine con esa cosa." Apuntó al feto que estaba adentrándose al reactor nuclear.

"¡No tienes que pedírmelo!"

La chica se adelantó al encuentro con una moral inesperadamente alta. Juzgando la posición del AIM Burst, probablemente él quedo fuera de acción unos segundos. Dada la situación, no le hubiera importado si la Railgun lo dejaba tirado por algún lado.

'Realmente no se parece en nada a Kakine, aunque ambos son Nivel 5…'

La jerarquía en Ciudad Academia era obvia. Los de mayor Nivel tienden a verse superiores a los de menor Nivel, por ello Yuudai no encontró extraña la personalidad retorcida de Kakine Teitoku. Aquellos con poder lo usan sin preocuparse de las consecuencias que causan a los demás. Otro ejemplo de ese abuso es el caso de Kiyama, aunque más indirecta. El científico anciano que vio en sus recuerdos uso la influencia conferida a él para ocultar el incidente ¿y qué sucedió? Una película de monstruos tomo lugar.

En contraste con ello, Misaka Mikoto sería considerado un milagro. Ella bien podría haberlo considerado a él un estorbo y quitarlo del medio sin esforzarse. En lugar de eso, peleo junto a él e incluso le dio apoyo, aunque ella misma estuviera en peligro. Es cierto que no todos los de Nivel alto son basuras, pero la impresión que le dejo el 2do Nivel 5 hizo que Murakami creyera que los otros 6 fueran algo similar. Ellos eran la elite, quienes estaban en el pináculo de la ciencia.

'Y una de ellos tuvo la consideración de ayudar, aunque no estaba obligada a ello. Posiblemente no signifique nada, pero creo que me disculpare con ella por juzgarla apresuradamente.'

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, pero rápidamente otro factor se llevó su atención.

"¿Música…?"

Un sonido extraño empezó a circular por la zona. Mas que música, era una melodía un tanto reconfortante. Yuudai se sentía extrañamente cómodo, incluso el dolor de cabeza desapareció. No, no desapareció. Si tuviera que describirlo, una sensación vigorizante le hizo olvidarse por completo del dolor. Era como recibir un analgésico.

'Mis ojos dejaron de arder, mi lengua se siente seca, mis oídos parecen escuchar mejor, mi nariz recibe el olor a quemado de las descargas de la Railgun y… puedo sentir el aire pasar por mi cuerpo. Mis sentidos están siendo… ¿estimulados por la música?'

El sonido probablemente provenía de los altavoces del Reactor Nuclear Experimental, toda instalación de ese tamaño tiene en caso de emergencia. No obstante, ¿con que sentido…?

"¡██-█-██-█¡"

Un quejido entrecortado del enemigo llamo su atención, presenciando como uno de esos tentáculos restringió el cuerpo de Misaka. Otra extremidad intento atacarla en ese momento y ella se defendió destruyéndolo con una descargar eléctrica. Una acción aparentemente inútil ya que esa cosa tenía poderes regenerativos, pero…

"¿No se está regenerando…? ¡Ah! Estaba debe ser la solución de la que Shizuka habló."

Un poco irónico la verdad. El Level Upper comenzó como una canción y ahora estaban siendo salvados por una. Ciudad Academia tiene formas peculiares de resolver problemas.

Al instante de percatarse de este hecho, una descarga eléctrica mucho más poderosa que cualquiera que haya visto antes descendió sobre el AIM Burst. La energía calorífica generada por la misma prácticamente lo carbonizo dándole un color marrón oscuro. Era como si la anterior masa grisácea estuviera bronceada. De esta forma, esa monstruosidad sucumbió de una vez por todas. Se derrumbó en el suelo, creando un temblor que se sintió en las proximidades.

Murakami comenzó a acercarse con un trote suave evitando a esa cosa. Para cuando tuvo contacto visual con la chica, otra mujer también apareció. Ella dio una advertencia que consiguió escuchar claramente.

"¡No bajes la guardia! ¡Aún no ha terminado!"

"¡¿Kiyama Harumi?! ¿Cuándo llego allí? ¡Uahhhh!"

El repentino movimiento de la criatura lo tomo desprevenido y tuvo que tomar distancia, pero continúo acercándose ahora a Kiyama. Si esa cosa todavía estaba viva, una humana normal como ella estaba en peligro. Gracias a la estimulación de sus sentidos, las palabras que ambas decían le llegaban sin problemas.

"Aunque destruyas la red, sigue siendo una masa de diez mil pensamientos creada a base de Campos de Dispersión AIM ¡El sentido común de los organismos vivientes no aplica en él!"

"¡No me dijiste eso! Entonces, ¿Qué hago?"

"¡El Núcleo! Debe haber un núcleo que fije los campos en algún lugar. ¡Si consigues destruirlo…!"

Sin embargo, antes de que ella siquiera ideara un plan de ataque, el AIM Burst pareció comenzar a hablar. Hablaba en las voces de todas las víctimas de Level Upper, lamentándose de sus esperanzas rotas de convertirse en Espers. Yuudai pudo reconocer claramente el lamento de su propia hermana menor, hablando sobre cómo se veía presionada por el éxito de sus hermanas y hermano.

'Kyouka…'

Él finalmente llego hasta ellas, quedándose un poco por delante de Kiyama para actuar como escudo si la situación lo requería. Los ojos de Misaka estaban escondidos por su flequillo así que no supo identificar como ella reacciono a las voces. Sería un problema si decidía compadecerse.

"¡Railgun!"

"Oh, eres tú. Llegas en el momento perfecto." Dijo mirando de frente al AIM Burst. "Asegúrate de que ella se mantenga fuera de peligro."

Esa no era la mirada de alguien compadeciéndose. Todo lo contrario, era la de alguien que respondería al desafío frente a ella con toda su alma. Ante esas palabras, simples pero cargadas de voluntad, no pudo argumentar de ninguna forma. Incluso se consideró estúpido por siquiera intentarlo.

"…Por supuesto." Respondió con una sonrisa de la que no era consciente. "Soy de Judgment, asegurar el bienestar de quienes residen en Ciudad Academia es mi trabajo."

"Heh."

Por insignificante que sea, ella definitivamente sonrió.

Los roles estaban claros. Él todavía no era capaz de usar su habilidad adecuadamente, así que lo mejor era no ser un impedimento. Tomó del brazo a Kiyama y la arrastro con él diciéndole que necesitaban tomar una distancia prudente.

"Como si eso me importara. Yo tengo la culpa de crear esa cosa-"

"Deja de hablar como si fueras a cometer suicidio. Para empezar, tú ya perdiste el derecho de decidir eso."

"¿Qué…?"

"Desde el momento que aceptaste ser maestra, desde que decidiste involuntariamente amar a esos niños, perdiste el derecho de elegir tu final. Ellos siguen durmiendo ¿cierto? Entonces cuando despierten, lo primero que querrán ver es a ti. Te metiste en ese tipo de relación donde das y recibes. Hasta entonces, no puedes irte."

"¡…!"

Mientras hablaban, el AIM Burst dirigió su atención hacia Mikoto. Intentó atacarla con múltiples tentáculos con forma de espiga, pero ella los destruyo sin siquiera preocuparse realmente por ello.

"Y, por cierto, no eres tú quien me involucro en esto." dijo Mikoto mientras ellos retrocedían. "¡Estoy diciendo… que soy yo quien se mete!"

Golpeó la explosión de AIM con un rayo de luz, creando un campo de inducción a su alrededor. El calor del campo quemó el cuerpo del monstruo, reduciéndolo poco a poco. Cuando la electricidad se detuvo, el monstruo combinó varios tentáculos para crear una especie de brazo. Bajó el brazo sobre Mikoto, pero ella simplemente usó la arena de hierro circundante para cortarla. Cuando el brazo falló, AIM Burst intentó usar los fragmentos de cristal de nuevo, pero los fragmentos fueron bloqueados y destrozados por el vórtice de la arena de hierro en la que se había rodeado Mikoto.

Mientras tanto, Murakami observaba desde el margen con puro temor al poder en bruto de Mikoto. Estaba seguro ahora que ella no estaba usando todo su poder antes. No, para empezar, ¿con que debería medir si usaba todo su poder o no? Sin embargo, una frustrante verdad le fue revelada. Cuando confrontó a Kakine Teitoku tiempo atrás, él no le respondió con todo su poder. Si ella es la Numero 3, Yuudai definitivamente hubiera muerto al pelear contra un Numero 2 serio.

'Y aun así tuve que pasar seis meses en un hospital…'

El AIM Burst comenzó a atacar a Mikoto, lo que la llevó a sacar una moneda de arcade y lanzarla al aire. Esas acciones extrañaron al chico, pero se paró frente a Kiyama en caso de que algo sucediera. Si se esforzaba un poco lograría construir una pequeña barrera.

"No lo entiendo, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento." Yuudai habló. "Algo asombroso parece estar en camino."

Las palabras de la Railgun quedaron grabadas en su memoria.

"En lugar de estar deprimido en un lugar como este… deja de mentirte a ti mismo y… ¡Comienza una vez más!"

Tan pronto como la moneda volvió a caer, Mikoto la lanzó hacia adelante y disparó su última arma, la razón detrás de su apodo. La moneda se lanzó hacia adelante, apareciendo como una especie de láser naranja, y voló limpiamente a través del AIM Burst. La explosión voló por el otro lado del monstruo, llevando consigo un prisma triangular rojo, definitivamente el núcleo, que se rompió rápidamente. Con el núcleo destruido, la criatura comenzó a desintegrarse, desapareciendo en múltiples corrientes de luz verde. Con eso, la pesadilla acabo.

"Eso es…" Dijo Kiyama de rodillas. "…el Nivel 5"

La mirada del chico estaba pegada en la ganadora. Ni él mismo entendía exactamente lo que presencio. Pero, si tuviera que describir lo que él sintió, entonces definitivamente…

'Ah…' Estaba conmovido. 'Esto es…' Si existían niveles altos así, entonces no todo estaba perdido. 'Si, esto es algo a lo que puedo aspirar…' Su primer encuentro con uno de ellos le hizo perder la esperanza, pero si alguien como ella existía, entonces le daría todas las oportunidades posibles. 'Esto… ¡es un Nivel 5 al que puedo admirar y respetar!'

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Power Suits llegaron a la escena para asegurar la planta de energía y asegurarse de que no hubiera daños serios en la instalación. Al mismo tiempo, personal adicional de Anti-Skill llegó para detener al Dr. Kiyama. Ella ya estaba esposada y siendo traslada a una camioneta cuando Misaka interrumpió.

"Hey. Esto…¿Qué planeas hacer con lo de los niños?"

Misaka estaba siendo apoyada por Uiharu y Yuudai estaba a la derecha de ambas.

"Obviamente no tengo intención de rendirme" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Simplemente comenzare otra vez. Ya sea en prisión o en el fin del mundo, mi cerebro siempre me acompañara."

Una risa de entendimiento se les escapo a los jóvenes, pero pronto se arrepintieron.

"Sin embargo, no pienso ser delicada en mis métodos. Si no les gusta, deténganme cuando llegue la hora."

Una cosa era segura, Kiyama no iba a dejar de tomar el camino más directo cuando se trataba de lograr sus objetivos, en especial si era para salvar a sus alumnos. Los de Anti-Skill se le aproximaron para llevarla, pero ella entablo una última conversación.

"El chico de allí ¿Tu nombre? Creo que está más que claro que no eres quien pensé al inicio."

"Hahaha, por favor no vuelva a confundirme con ese bastardo. Soy Murakami Yuudai, nuevo recluta de Judgment."

"Murakami… entiendo. Tus palabras parecieron bastante asertivas hace rato, ¿puedo saber el por qué?"

"Oh… eso es fácil." El chico levanto una mano en señal de disculpa. "Soy el hermano mayor de una familia numerosa. Quizás no sea lo mismo que un vínculo maestro-estudiante, pero también tuvimos una relación que comenzó a la fuerza para finalmente convertirnos en una familia que protegeré a toda costa."

"¿Realmente tienes el descaro de decir 'a toda costa' después de esto?"

"Es cierto que es un poco cruel decirte esto después de compararte con ese anciano, pero solo dije lo que tenía en mente. No digo que estuvieras equivocada totalmente, ni yo mismo se de lo que sería capaz si alguien amenaza a mi familia, pero en serio deberías pensar en un método que no entristezca a tus alumnos. Por lo menos, estoy seguro que a mi familia no le gustaría que perjudique la vida de inocentes con el fin de salvarlos."

"…Lo tendré en mente."

La charla termino con una leve sonrisa cerrada de Kiyama antes de que los de Anti-Skill la subieran a la camioneta y dejaran la escena.

"Vaya, vaya." Suspiró Mikoto. "Es una profesora que nunca aprende."

"Profesores y alumnos crecen a la par Railgun. Si uno de ellos no está, el otro no puede madurar."

"Si lo dices de esa forma." Interrumpió Uiharu. "Entonces ella definitivamente volverá a hacer algo ¿no…?"

Los tres suspiraron resignados y comenzaron a preocuparse por lo que les depara el futuro. Estaban convencidos que esa mujer volvería a traer problemas.

Tan pronto como la camioneta se perdió de vista, un taxi se detuvo frente al grupo con un frenazo. Desde el taxi salió Kuroko quien se teletransporto sobre Mikoto, tirándola al suelo en un abrazo.

"¡Onee-sama~!"

La Senpai de Yuudai comenzó a realizar extrañas maniobras en Mikoto a medida que daba un informe detallado de la condición de la misma. Empezó a tocar lugares innombrables para un chico y una sonrisa perversa adorno su rostro al notar que ella no podía defenderse por el cansancio. En algún momento sonidos de besos empezaron a escucharse, pero él no intento descubrir donde ocurría.

"¿S-Senpai…?"

Él busco respuestas en Uiharu ya que no tenía el valor para interrumpir a esas dos.

"Ah, no le hagas caso. Te acostumbras con el tiempo."

Los ojos medio muertos de Uiharu eran aterradores. Eran los de alguien que atravesó un campo de batalla del cual salió victorioso. Admirando un poco más la escena, lo entendió.

"Oh, entiendo. Así que la Railgun batea para el otro lado. Si lo pienso, Tokiwadai es una escuela para señoritas, así que no debería sorprenderme ¿cierto?"

"Murakami-san, hazles un favor a las estudiantes de Tokiwadai y no uses a estas dos para conseguir una referencia general."

Dejando a su Kohai un tanto confundido, Uiharu continúo observando como Kuroko comenzó su rutina habitual cuando Mikoto estaba en una situación comprometida. Ella solo podía reírse rígidamente ante la vista demasiado familiar.

"Ah." Kuroko se detuvo. "Ahora lo recuerdo."

"¿Shirai-san?"

"¿Senpai?"

"Llego un mensaje del hospital. Los usuarios del Level Upper están recobrando la conciencia uno por uno. Todo gracias a ti, Uiharu."

Tanto la niña de flores como el chico nuevo abrieron sus ojos encantados y acompañado de una sonrisa. El chico se sintió con la fuerza de mil hombres e instintivamente manipulo Dark Matter formando alas en su espalda. Al final termino abandonando la zona dejando un tanto perplejas a las chicas.

* * *

Mismo día, Hospital de distrito 7 en la media tarde.

"¿Onii-chan?"

"¿Nii-san?"

Mirai y Tomoe estaban actualmente en la sala de espera del hospital cuando vieron a su hermano mayor pasando al lado suyo a una velocidad envidiable. Ambas se vieron un tanto preocupadas por el estado de sus ropas, pero si tenía la energía para correr así, debía estar bien. Ni lo pensaron cuando empezaron a seguirlo.

En cuanto al chico, ya olvido exactamente dónde estaba. Posiblemente empujo a alguien o causo algún incidente por correr dentro del hospital, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Solo quería llegar la habitación donde ella estaba.

"¡Kyouka!"

"¡Geh! ¡Aniki…!"

La puerta se abrió tan de golpe que era un milagro que no saliera del marco. Los demás pacientes y enfermeros en la habitación miraron sorprendido al chico que acaba de entrar y comenzó a correr hacia una cama cerca de la ventana donde reposaba la chica que soltó el quejido.

Ignorando completamente el hecho de que estaban en público, la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, así que la trajo contra él sin demora y reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Kyouka.

"¡A-Aniki…! ¡¿Qué haces en frente de todas estas personas?! ¡Suel-!"

Ella se detuvo al escuchar algo que no ocurría en mucho tiempo. Mientras era sujetada por su hermano, este comenzó a lagrimar sin esfuerzo por esconderlo. Su agarre se aflojo un poco y las frases como 'gracias al cielo' y 'que alegría' escapaban repetidas veces del hombre que supuestamente era mayor.

"Tch…te preocupas demasiado, idiota…"

Al final, lenta y temblorosamente, comenzó a devolver el abrazo con el rostro enrojecido.

* * *

 **¡Bien!, ¡Capítulo final de Level Upper!**

 ***Dragon sin alas: ¿Han jugado God Eater? De ser así, la forma que adopta Yuudai es la de un Hannibal (Anibal en traducción), pero completamente negro y sin el escudo en ningún brazo. La forma en la que esta dentro del Hannibal es la misma que Lindow cuando esta atrapado en el mismo.**

 **¡Con esto el primer arco llega a su fin, pero los eventos del 24 de Julio (El chico de la mano derecha y Biri-Biri) todavía continúan!**

 **Con esto les pregunto, ¿quieren que Yuudai se involucre en gran medida en el Arco de Index? Tengo dos versiones planificadas, una donde lo hace y otra donde no, pero el final es prácticamente el mismo para él.**


End file.
